Tulipe blanche
by Pline84
Summary: Collab avec la merveilleuse PBG ! Rome. Washington. Deux continents. Une équipe en éclat. Voilà deux ans qu'il est loin d'eux, deux ans qu'il n'a pas eu de nouvelles. Jusqu'au jour où il doit revenir. Mais va-t-il les revoir ? En a-t-il seulement la force ?
1. Prologue - Pline

Bonjour à tous !

Vous êtes embarqués pour une collaboration avec une des meilleures auteures de fanfiction ! C'est la classe mais ça met aussi la pression !

Enfin, je vous laisse, je vous dis juste que je suis ultra excitée et que je trépigne ! Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

Pline

_Hello! / Elle est trop gentille. Tu es trop gentille, Pline, tu sais? Bon, bien évidemment, c'était hyperbolique. Enlevez le "l'une des meilleures", et ça sera correct! :]_

_Sinon, cette fic', c'est une collab avec Pline et son 84! Une collab' dont je suis déjà fan, et avec laquelle je m'amuse beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup..._

_En plus, j'ai le droit d'être cruelle! YOUHOU! _

_Bon, euh, sinon, bonne lecture!_

_PBG_

PS : Ici Pline. Ce n'était pas une hyperbole !

* * *

**Prologue (Pline)**

Anthony DiNozzo Junior marchait d'un pas rapide, il était encore en retard et son patron risquait fort de ne pas apprécier. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'arrivait pas à se lever ou ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de flâner dans une des plus belles villes du monde, si ? Ce fut donc un peu essoufflé et un sandwich à moitié terminé dans la main qu'il arriva à son lieu de travail. Comme à chaque fois, il fut accueilli par une agitation constante et un brouhaha intense. Il salua rapidement ses collègues et s'installa à son petit bureau, couvert de papiers en tout genre.

« _DiNozzo !_ cria la voix de son patron.

_- Abbi coraggio, _lui dit gentiment un homme aux cheveux blonds comme le blé.

- _Grazie, Gino, _répliqua-t-il. _Ho bisogno molto coraggio ! _»

Tony se rendit dans le bureau de son rédacteur en chef. Il était journaliste à la _Mattina Romana _depuis deux ans maintenant en tant que spécialiste cinéma. Après la catastrophe de l'opération Tulipe Blanche, il avait quitté le NCIS sans se retourner, plus rien ne le retenant là-bas. Il avait ressenti le besoin de changer totalement de vie, et son choix s'était porté sur Rome. Rapidement, il avait décroché ce travail qui aurait du être temporaire mais l'avait gardé.

Au début, il pensait souvent à son ancienne équipe et aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à partir, s'enfuir, mais il était décidé à tourner la page et au bout de deux ans, il avait presque refait sa vie. Il entretenait une relation avec une italienne nommée Tullia depuis presque six mois. Il savait que cette relation pouvait facilement devenir sérieuse, Tullia était le genre de femme dont on tombé rapidement amoureux, mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Leur couple manquait de la passion et du piquent qu'il avait toujours connu et lui semblait un peu fade par rapport à ses anciennes amantes.

« _Allora, DiNozzo... _»dit Filippo Uzzeni, son chef.

Il était un homme plutôt petit et avec une surcharge pondérale certaine. La cinquantaine bien tassée, il était à la tête de son journal depuis des années et passait ses journées à crier sur ses employés afin de les pousser aux meilleures de leurs capacités. Mais il n'était pas un mauvais bougre et appréciait généralement ceux qui travaillaient pour lui, ce qui était réciproque. Cependant, il détestait par-dessus tout les retards et Tony était toujours en retard.

« C'est ton deuxième retard de la semaine et nous sommes lundi, continua-t-il toujours en italien. Je veux ton article sur le dernier Nolan pour ce soir. Tes chroniques font deux pages, DiNozzo, tu es payé pour voir des films et parler de ta passion. Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus ponctuel ?

-J 'essaierai, Filippo.

- Réussis. Le grand patron veut faire le ménage, tu risques d'être viré si tu continues. Je t'aime bien et tes critiques sont appréciées alors ça me tuerait que tu te fasses renvoyé. _Siamo di accordo ?_

_-Si, certo. Scusa, padrone._

_-Va' !_

_-Si, ciao ! _»

Il partit sans demander son reste, soulagé de ne pas avoir eu de problèmes. Tony devait avouer que perdre son travail aurait été un coup dur. Il ne possédait pas de véritables talents littéraires mais sa passion pour le septième art et sa fougue avait séduit. Il n'avait d'abord eu qu'un seul encart, puis deux, puis une page et maintenant il avait deux pages à lui tout seul sur les dernières sorties, le classique de la semaine, une anecdote... Si on lui avait dit où il en serait aujourd'hui ! Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer un seul instant cet avenir, tout avait changé si rapidement...

Mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Il ne voulait plus y penser.

Sans plus attendre, il s'installa face à son ordinateur et se mit à taper son article. Il était totalement plongé dans ses remarques sur la manière de filmer de Christopher Nolan lorsque Mia Buzzati vint le voir, inquiète. Cette jolie brune était une des spécialistes économiques du journal et tous les deux s'entendaient très bien. Hors de question d'une quelconque aventure entre eux puisque Mia était mariée et une mère de famille épanouie.

« Dis, tu travaillais au NCIS de Washington, avant ? » demanda-t-elle.

Tony se renfrogna, il n'aimait pas parler de cette période de sa vie.

« Oui, répondit-il néanmoins. Pourquoi ?

- Il y a eu un attentat...

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolée, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Il y a des blessés ?

- Oui, une vingtaine.

- Et... Des morts ?

- Neuf. »

Tony s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Et si... ?

* * *

_Traduction :_

_Abbi coraggio : sois courageux_

_Grazie, ho bisogno molto coraggio : Merci ! J'ai besoin de beaucoup de courage._

_Allora : alors_

_Siamo di accordo ? : nous sommes d'accord ?_

_Si, certo, padrone. Scusa : Si, bien sûr, patron. Désolé._

_Va' ! : va !_

_Si, ciao : oui, salut !_


	2. Décision - PBG

_Bonjour à tous!  
Et voici ma première participation pour cette fic', cette superbe collab' avec l'adorable Pline (et son adorable 84, ne l'oublions pas, pauvre chou). Merci pour vos reviews sur le prologue, nous sommes heureuses de vous retrouver sur cette fic'! Merci, merci, merci *se fond en remerciement durant une bonne heure*. Et... Vive le TBC! (Et bonne lecture!)_

Hey tout le monde !

Je ne vais pas trop parler aujourd'hui ! Je vous laisse juste profiter de ce merveilleux chapitre made in PBG ! Je vous ai déjà dit qu'elle était extraordinaire ? Parce qu'elle l'est !

À la semaine prochaine !

**PS **: Il y a eu une petite erreur au prologue... Le premier titre de l'opération était faux, c'était le titre ultra provisoire que j'avais oublié d'enlever. C'est donc bien Opération Tulipe blanche.

* * *

**Chapitre un : Décision**

L'ancien agent marchait vite, survolant de son pas pressé la neige qui s'était accumulée sur les pavés. Il était en plein milieu de cette rue piétonne qu'il arpentait tous les jours depuis deux ans en se rendant au travail. Une rue où, habituellement, il lorgnait toujours les vitrines chargées de vêtements et admirait la beauté architecturale qui l'entourait. Mais, aujourd'hui, il avait le visage baissé vers le sol, marchant sans regarder autour de lui, plongé dans les plongées sombres qui tournaient et retournaient dans son esprit.

Apprendre qu'un attentat avait eu lieu à son ancien fief l'avait complètement sonné. Il avait dû quitter son travail, en prétextant avoir un réalisateur à interviewer de l'autre côté de la capitale, pour aller se réfugier dans son appartement, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes et encore moins de rédiger un article après ce qu'il avait appris.

Tout en bifurquant à l'angle de la rue piétonne et de la grande avenue commerçante qu'il adorait habituellement, les mains plongées dans les poches et son regard quittant le sol uniquement pour vérifier si les feux de circulation étaient verts, il sonda les paroles de son amie.

Il y avait eu des blessées, dont plusieurs gravement. Et neuf morts. Neuf.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Même si, sur l'ensemble des personnes travaillant au NCIS, la probabilité était relativement basse que ce soit l'un d'entre eux qui soit mort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer leurs corps étendus sur l'asphalte à côté du Navy Yard en feu, leurs regards éteints fixés sur un ciel qu'ils ne voyaient plus.

Une image atroce. Qui lui causa un désagréable frisson le long du corps. Frisson qui s'ajoutait à ceux donnés par le temps froid et humide de l'hiver. Il resserra contre lui sa veste de cuir, tout en plongeant davantage son nez dans son écharpe, frigorifié par les trois degrés que lui offrait cette journée de décembre. Il était incapable de se réchauffer. Et il savait que c'était aussi bien à cause du climat que de cette terrible nouvelle.

Un dernier passage piéton à traverser, il braqua son regard sur le bel immeuble en pierres rouge et verre noir qui lui faisait face. Son immeuble. Il était arrivé chez lui.

.

Il referma la porte de son appartement d'un coup de talon, et laissa tomber ses clés et son écharpe sur la petite desserte en bois qui jouxtait la porte. Il s'avança ensuite dans la pièce, de quelques pas. Avant de s'arrêter net.

Tony huma l'air, plissant le nez en devinant que son envie de solitude pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait appris, à son ancienne vie, allait légèrement être contrariée par ce qu'il sentait et ce que cela annonçait.

Son appartement sentait bon. Une douce odeur de nourriture flottait dans l'air. Il l'identifia immédiatement. Bolognaise. Il fronça les sourcils, et s'avança d'un pas vif vers la porte de la cuisine qu'il poussa aussi vite, pour poser son regard sur la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos. Elle avait un immense couteau dans la main, et était occupée à couper en rondelle une tomate, monopolisant une large part de son plan de travail par une flopée de légumes et d'autres aliments nécessaires pour le plat italien qu'il affectionnait tant.

-Tul.

Elle sursauta légèrement sous son appel. Et se retourna pour lui faire face, en prenant préalablement soin de déposer son couteau à côté des tomates déjà hachées et de l'ail coupé en microscopiques morceaux. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle dévisageait le nouvel arrivant.

-Anto ! Je ne t'attendais pas si vite !

Elle marqua une pause, tout en fronçant légèrement ses fins sourcils noirs, son regard détaillant chaque millimètre du visage de l'italien. Une légère grimace déforma ses traits, n'alternant cependant en rien sa beauté méditerranéenne.

-Tu as très mauvaise mine.

-Merci, répondit Tony, légèrement agacé par la remarque. J'ai quitté le travail plus tôt que prévu.

La jeune femme posa son regard sur sa montre. Et souleva l'un de ses sourcils, tout en revenant ancrer son regard dans celui de l'italien.

-Six heures plus tôt… Oui, c'est 'un peu' plus tôt...

-Tul, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Elle haussa les épaules et désigna l'eau qui bouillait sur la gazinière d'un vague geste de la main.

-Une délicieuse bolognaise. Qui devait être une surprise pour ce soir, mais bon…

Il hésita, bloqué sur le pas de la porte de _sa_ cuisine. Il ne savait pas trop comment l'annoncer, mais…

-Tullia, je t'ai passé mes clefs hier uniquement pour que tu puisses venir récupérer ton dossier chez moi. Pas pour…

Il désigna l'ensemble des aliments jonchant sa cuisine d'un large geste du menton.

-Ça…

Voilà, c'était dit. Et visiblement, à l'expression profondément vexée de la jolie italienne, ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Elle avança vers lui, menaçante. Il resta à la regarder, immobile.

-Tu es en train de me dire que je n'ai rien à faire chez toi, c'est ça ?

Les deux pupilles d'un bleu foncé qui l'avaient fait craquer six mois auparavant lui lançaient des éclairs. Beaucoup d'éclairs.

-Je suis en train de te dire que je ne veux pas sauter d'étapes. Nous deux, c'est bien. Mais nos deux appartements, c'est bien aussi. Et là, j'ai quelque chose à faire, Tul. Seul.

Elle croisa les bras devant elle, et haussa le menton, les lèvres serrées.

-Tu me mets dehors, Anto ?

-Reviens ce soir, s'il te plaît.

D'un geste de rage, elle arracha le tablier qui recouvrait son pull de cachemire, et le contourna en le poussant brusquement, avant d'attraper son manteau et son bonnet de laine au vol, pour sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Il resta un instant figé sur le pas de la cuisine, incapable de bouger, son regard encore posé sur l'endroit par lequel elle venait de disparaître si rapidement.

Enfin, il se remit en mouvement, tout en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, le regard rivé sur le combiné argenté posé sur le meuble de télévision. Il avança dans le salon, attrapa le combiné, et se laissa tomber dans le canapé de cuir couleur chocolat. Les muscles de ses épaules se crispèrent à peine l'appareil était-il dans ses mains, mais il ignora ce simple fait.

Le seul fait d'imaginer l'un d'entre eux mort le torturait à petit feu. Lui coupait la respiration. Bloquait tous ses sens. Une seule, simple et horrible pensée lui tournait dans la tête. Le reste importait peu. La preuve en était : il venait de profondément fâcher la belle brune qui partageait sa vie depuis six mois en l'envoyant assez méchamment promener, et il n'en avait rien à faire.

Une seule chose lui était importante : Savoir. Il devait savoir.

.

La tonalité résonnait dans l'appareil. Il attendit plusieurs secondes, avant qu'une voix grave ne lui réponde. Un voix légèrement essoufflée, comme si son propriétaire avait couru avant de décrocher. Ce qui était fortement possible avec l'agence fédérale en état d'alerte. A l'heure actuelle, l'endroit devait vaguement ressembler à un essaim d'abeilles…

Il reconnut le timbre de voix grave de Harry, le gardien de jour. Il grimaça et retint son souffle une seconde, ne sachant d'abord que dire. Enfin, il se reprit, posant deux doigts sur son front alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le dossier du canapé, pour lâcher, d'un ton bas.

-Bonjour. Je… J'ai entendu parler de l'attentat. Des morts. Je voudrais m'assurer que des personnes de ma connaissance n'en sont pas les victimes.

-Vous faites partie de la famille de membres de personnel, monsieur ?

Il redressa le visage vers le plafond en prenant une longue inspiration. Bien sûr. Plan vigipirate noir. Aucune information ne filtrait, même sur la liste des personnes touchées. Il aurait du y penser avant.

-Je… Non. Laissez tomber.

Il raccrocha sans attendre. Ça ne servait à rien de mentir, Harry ne lâchait rien, il le savait. Il garda le téléphone dans sa main, son regard vide posé dessus, incapable de composer un autre numéro qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur.

Ce serait si facile de s'en assurer. Composer son numéro, attendre qu'il décroche, entendre à nouveau cette voix qui lui avait donné des ordres pendant neuf ans, à qui il avait obéit pendant neuf ans, contre laquelle il s'était révolté il y a deux ans...

Si facile.

Il pouvait aussi les appeler, eux. Mais pour leur dire quoi… ? « Salut, c'est moi, je suis de retour ! Vous êtes vivants ? » . Non. Et, il savait que s'il entendait la voix de quelqu'un d'autre dans ce combiné, s'il apprenait ainsi que l'un d'entre eux était mort, ou mortellement blessé, il ne le supporterait pas. Ne plus les voir, oui. Mais tout en sachant qu'ils allaient bien. C'était sa seule demande.

Alors, il reposa le téléphone sur la table basse. Et laissa son regard dériver vers son armoire, où s'entassaient ses affaires, ses costumes qu'il ne portait plus depuis bien longtemps, et… Son passeport.

La meilleure des solutions était là. Il devait aller s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, le plus discrètement possible. Et repartir. Aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Pour ensuite reprendre sa vie, son quotidien, continuer d'écrire ses articles, s'excuser auprès de Tullia et lui promettre une bague avant le début de l'année suivante. Mener une vie comme chaque personne normale dans ce monde, ce que lui offrait son nouveau pays, son nouveau métier.

A nouveau les sortir de ses pensées. Les oublier. Ou du moins, ranger ses souvenirs dans un endroit de son cerveau qu'il n'utilisera plus, qu'il fermera à clef avant de jeter celle-ci bien loin de lui.

Oui, il devait le faire. Il devait retourner à Washington.

* * *

*Fait un signe de la main aux lecteurs et va boire un soda avec Pline en attendant vos avis*


	3. Home, sweet home - Pline

_Hello à tous!  
Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Aujourd'hui, un chapitre de la merveilleuse Pline, admirez et savourez... Ça veut de l'or!  
Bonne lecture!_

_Ankou: Oui, Tony est chamboulé. Par ce qui est arrivé, par le fait de ne pas savoir, par son "ancienne" vie qui lui revient... ;]_  
_Coco: Triste? Meuuuuh non !_  
_Myrrdyn: Ooooh wi. Car la dernière chose que veut Tony, c'est être surpris ;]_  
_WJ:Pline? On peut prendre du papier anti-coupures pour la prochaine fois?_  
_Anna: Mici beaucoup *Rougit jusqu'aux oreilles*_  
_Miryam: Tu es la benvenue pour venir boire un soda avec nous! J'aime même...*Sort un grand pichet de thé à la menthe* çaaaa! Tadaaaam! Et oui, Tony n'a pas été très gentil avec Tul. Il était un peu trop chamboulé pour s'en rendre compte ;]_  
_Constance: Et oui, Tul n'appelles pas Tony par son diminutif. Symbolique de ponts coupés, non?_  
_DiNozzo NCIS: Nouuuus? Tuer des personnages? *Regarde Pline avec de grands yeux innocents*. Pline. Vraiment. Est-on sadiques, nous? *Des auréoles s'allument au-dessus des têtes des auteurs*_

_.  
_

Salut tout le monde !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Le chapitre précédant était génial, c'est normal, c'était celui de PBG ! Voilà aujourd'hui ma participation à cette collaboration que j'adore ! Travailler avec elle c'est comme... *réfléchit* Non, il n'y a pas de comparaisons possibles ! C'est juste génial !

À la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Chapitre deux : Home, sweet home.**

« PNC. Nous allons rencontrer une zone de turbulences, veuillez redresser votre siège et vous attacher. Merci. »

Tony obéit sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Tullia avait refusé de l'accompagner même si elle approuvait son voyage et avait détruit ses dernières hésitations d'un grand geste de la main et de quelques remarques acides. Elle lui en voulait encore pour son comportement mais elle avait toujours été gentille et compréhensive. Et rancunière. Quand il retournerait à Rome, il se ferait pardonner.

Mais pour l'instant son esprit était focalisé sur l'attentat. Des foules de questions le bousculaient : qui avait posé la bombe ? Pourquoi viser le NCIS ? Comment avait-on pu attaquer une agence fédérale protégée et surveillée ? Et surtout est-ce que les membres de son ancienne équipe avait été touchés ?

Malgré la dispute qui les avait séparés, il tenait toujours à eux et ne supporterait pas que l'un d'entre eux ne soit blessé, ou pire. Il leur en voulait encore, atrocement, mais toutes ces années passées ensemble ne s'effaçaient pas en quelques minutes. De toute manière, Tony ne comptait pas s'approcher d'eux, il voulait juste s'assurer qu'ils soient en vie puis reprendre le cours de la sienne, en Italie.

L'Italie. Il s'y était fait plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il aimait cette _dolce vita_, les vieilles ruelles, les gens et s'était même laissé porter par la passion pour _il calcio_, le football. Les deux premiers mois, il avait pris une dizaine de kilos à cause des nombreuses pizzas, glaces et autres pâtes ingérés à tour de bras. Mais faire du footing à côté de bâtiments ou de statues vieux de plusieurs sièces avait rapidement changé la donne.

Et puis il y avait Tullia. Cette femme était son point d'ancrage, la raison qui le poussait à rester dans la capitale italienne après une envie de changement, six mois plus tôt. Elle était très belle. Elle faisait une tête de moins que lui et ses cheveux sombres étaient coupés au carré, indisciplinés. Ses traits étaient fins, sa peau bronzée et ses formes généreuses. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait frappé la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond et envoûtant, il avait eu la sensation délicieuse de plonger dans se regard franc et rieur. Le charme italien avait parfaitement opéré.

Leur au-revoir, avant que Tony embarque, avait était un peu froid, mais tendre. Il espérait rentrer le plus vite possible, afin de ne pas être tenté de rester aux États-Unis. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à cette possibilité. Pourquoi tout était toujours aussi compliqué ?

Une hôtesse annonça que l'avion allait atterrir et il tourna la tête vers le hublot. Les contours de Washington se dessinaient, au loin, et il eut un pincement au cœur. La ville en elle-même lui avait manquée. Il ferma les yeux, il se coupa encore un peu plus du monde extérieur et c'est à peine s'il sentit l'avion se poser sur le sol. Il laissa le flux de passagers quitter l'appareil et se leva dans les derniers. Il n'avait pas envie de se presser.

Après avoir récupéré son unique valise, il s'avança vers la frontière. Il fit la queue derrière un homme en costard, visiblement pressé. Quand vint son tour, il fit face à une femme noire d'une trentaine d'années. Elle vérifia son passeport et prit ses empreintes sans un regard ou un sourire. Combien de personnes avait-elle rencontré ? Combien de visages fatigués, tristes ou heureux ? Combien de touristes ou de personnes rentrant chez eux ? Il pensa à Tullia et à l'équipe. Cette femme se fichait bien de son passé, de son histoire. Il se sentait abandonné.

« Bon retour au États-Unis, monsieur DiNozzo », dit-elle en lui rendant ses papiers.

Il répondit par un pâle sourire. Et s'il avait fait le mauvais choix ? Il aurait du répondre quand il avait eu Harry au téléphone. Mais il était là maintenant, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Résolu, Tony quitta l'aéroport Washington-Dulles. Au passage, il croisa des familles accueillant des membres revenant d'un long voyage, des amis excités à l'idée de revoir l'un des leurs. Une fillette hurla "Papa !" et se jeta dans les bras d'un homme épuisé mais joyeux. Il regarda autour de lui, il aurait aimé qu'Abby ou même Ziva soient là pour l'attendre. Mais c'était stupide, il ne leur avait pas adressé la parole depuis des mois. Personne le l'attendait. Il était seul dans un pays qu'il avait quitté sans se retourner deux ans plus tôt.

L'Italien secoua la tête, il n'avait pas besoin de songer à ça maintenant. Un panneau publicitaire pour voitures à louer retint son attention.

Voilà ce dont il avait besoin !

* * *

Plus il s'approchait de l'agence fédérale, plus la circulation se faisait dense et surveillée. Il tourna enfin sur Isaac Hull Avenue et écarquilla les yeux. Il avait refusé se laisser porter par tous les souvenirs qui le menaçaient en voyant tous ces lieux connus et aimés, mais en voyant le NCIS quasiment effondré d'un côté, il ne put rien faire. Il se souvint des slaps de Gibbs, des chamailleries avec Kate, des blagues sur McGee, des flirts avec Ziva, des Caf-Pow d'Abby, des histoires de Ducky, des cure-dents de Vance, des taquineries avec Jimmy, des rires, des pleurs, des enquêtes, des cafés, des repas pris sur le pouce, des délires, de l'ascenseur, des bureaux, des autres agents, des années, des jours de garde, des sorties, des murs oranges, du MTAC, du labo, de la morgue, des suspects, des pistes...

De la Dispute.

Il respira un grand coup. Il s'était laissé envahir par ses souvenirs. Dans un état second il se gara. Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Amérique, il avait voulu tout oublier de son passé en tant qu'agent fédéral. Ça avait été dur, à chaque café il pensait à Gibbs, quand il entendait un rire dans la rue, il espérait que ça soit Ziva ou quand il croisait une gothique, il voulait y voir Abby, et tant d'autres choses encore. Mais il avait tenu bon et sa vie se reconstruisait peu à peu.

Tony se passa une main lasse sur le visage et quitta habitacle de la berline bleue nuit qu'il avait loué. Il s'avança vers le Navy Yard. Une partie de lui voulait fuir, rentrer se terrer dans les bras de Tul, mais la plus grande part de lui, celle tête-brûlée et fière, le fit continuer. Il observa, choqué, les effets de l'explosion.

Toute la partie gauche de l'agence était détruite. _Son équipe avait ses bureaux dans la partie droite. _Cela ne voulait rien dire. Ils auraient très bien pu être blessés. Tony se tenait à l'écart de la foule de curieux et de journalistes, retenus par un cordon de sécurité qu'il avait déroulé tant de fois. Tous les agents semblaient en effervescence, par les fenêtres et malgré la distance, il arrivait à voir des petites ombres s'activaient. Un petit groupe quitta le bâtiment. L'ex-agent les contempla vaguement. Un homme aux cheveux gris marchait d'un pas très rapide, suivi par un homme et une femme aux cheveux retenus dans une queue de cheval haute.

_Cette démarche..._

« Gibbs. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle éteint. Il fixa son ancien patron et mentor passer à quelques mètres de lui, Ziva et McGee derrière lui. Ils ne semblaient pas blessés, ils avaient les visages tirés et énervés. Mais pas tristes. Ni détruits par la douleur.

Aucun des leur n'avait été blessé.

Il respira enfin pleinement comme il n'avait pas pu le faire depuis le flash-info passé dans ses bureaux de journalistes où il travaillait comme spécialiste cinéma. Ils allaient bien, ils étaient en vie et lui pouvait rentrer chez lui, sans que personne ne sache qu'il était revenu. Tony regarda un dernier instant ses amis rejoindre le parking et démarrer en trombe.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il était soulagé, heureux aussi, fatigué surtout. Et en colère. De cette colère qu'il avait cru disparue à jamais, habitué à sa routine romaine. Las, il était las. Tous ces non-dits, tout ce gâchis... Tout avait été gâché par cette foutue mission... Mais il ne voulait pas y penser à nouveau. C'était trop tard, de toute manière.

Il allait passer une nuit à l'hôtel et prendre le prochain avion pour l'Italie. Là-bas, il s'excuserait auprès de Tul, ils s'achèteraient un chien, elle en voulait un. Qui l'aurait cru ? Tony DiNozzo avec une femme et un chien ! _Oddio... _Il regarda une dernière fois la bâtisse, dernier vestige de son passé et maintenant aussi abîmé que lui, et se retourna.

« Il semblerait qu'un message contenant seulement une tulipe blanche ait été adressé au NCIS, disait un journaliste. Aucune information n'a été donné par le directeur Vance qui semble connaître l'identité des terroristes qui ont attaqué hier matin l'agence fédérale chargée des affaires concernant la Marine. La meilleure équipe du NCIS s'occupe actuellement de l'affaire, nous a-t-on seulement dit. »

Tony n'écoutait déjà plus.

_Une tulipe blanche._

* * *

Au cours de son enquête, Tony avait appris que cette fleur voulait dire "amour ardent, fou, intense, exalté". Il en avait ri à l'époque, mais il n'avait plus envie de rire. Il s'était arrêté dans un motel miteux, à la périphérie de la ville. Il s'était installé sur le lit et avait sorti de ses affaires le dossier qui ne le quittait pas à chacun des ses déplacements, celui de sa dernière enquête en tant qu'agent fédéral. _La dernière enquête. _Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais son instinct en était récompensé.

Il connaissait cette affaire mieux que quiconque, il l'avait vécue de l'intérieur. Il était le mieux placé pour enquêter.

Il prit son téléphone.

« Tullia ? Chérie, je vais devoir rester quelques temps ici. Non, tout va bien, mais je dois me renseigner sur deux-trois trucs. Discrètement. »

**Opération Tulipe blanche**, indiquait le dossier.

Son enquête solitaire commençait.


	4. Tony Kubrick - PBG

_Helloooooooo!  
Z'avez vu, hein? Il était magnifique ce chapitre, n'est ce pas? J'ai de la chance de collaborer avec Pline, oui, je sais.  
Voici donc un petit chapitre qui lance les premières questions. Parce qu'avec Pline, on aime bien les questions (et le TBC!).  
Merci pour votre suivi et...Bonne lecture!_

_._

Bonjour à tous !

N'écoutez pas PBG, elle dit n'importe quoi ! C'est moi qui ait de la chance !

Bref, voici sa merveille, encore un chef-d'œuvre ! Admirez, lisez, vivez ce chapitre ! Il est encore une fois parfait !

Encore merci à tous de vos reviews !

À la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Tony Kubrick**

.

Il était perdu dans sa lecture. Revivant cette mission qui avait détruit sa vie, alors qu'il tournait les pages lentement, qu'il relisait chacun des détails qu'il avait lui-même tapé dans ce dossier deux ans plus tôt.

Revivant ces instants, ces moments qui hantaient ces nuits et peuplaient ses cauchemars. Ses adieux. Qui s'étaient effectués d'une manière qu'il regrettait chaque jour.

.

_« - Oublie-moi. Oubliez-moi. _

_Trois paires d'yeux le dévisagent. Il en manque une. Il ressent ce fait de toute sa puissance, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'aux trois dernières heures, qu'à elle. Il a échoué. De sa faute, l'équipe a failli perdre l'un des siens. De son entière responsabilité._

_Il dépose sa plaque d'agent fédéral sur le bureau de hêtre, sous les regards de sa famille de coeur. De son ancienne famille de coeur._

_-Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. Et de toute façon, vous le pensez aussi._

_Personne ne le contredit. Une larme dégouline sur la joue d'Abby. Il fait semblant de ne pas la voir. Il prend une longue inspiration, les yeux baissés vers son arme qu'il dépose lentement à côté de sa plaque._

_-Il est temps que je change de vie. _

_Son badge vient se poser à côté des deux autres objets. Il se sent vide. Vidé. Pétrifié. Mais reste fier, le menton levé, le regard braqué dans celui de son aîné. Il entend Abby hoqueter, il sait que McGee est muet et blanc comme un linge, il lit la fureur dans les yeux de son supérieur._

_Malgré ça, il sait qu'il a fait le bon choix. Il est incapable de revenir travailler demain comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est beaucoup trop pour lui. Beaucoup trop._

_Il fait demi-tour, sans un dernier regard vers les trois personnes regroupées autour du bureau de l'ancien marine._

_Et prend l'ascenseur pour la dernière fois. Avec une idée en tête, une seule : Partir. Il doit partir. »._

_._

Une douleur vive le coupa dans ses sombres souvenirs, il baissa le visage vers son ventre en entendant le bruit sourd de son estomac s'élever dans la petite pièce aux lumières tamisées. Il leva alors un visage terrassé par la fatigue vers l'horloge, inconscient du temps qui était passé depuis qu'il avait mis le nez dans ce dossier.

La pendule murale noire et or affichait quinze heures. Il comprit alors qu'il s'était laissé aller dans sa lecture sans se soucier du reste, et que son corps lui réclamait ce dont il était privé depuis un trop long moment : De la nourriture. Il avait faim. Il avait passé cinq heures sur ce dossier, à lire sans s'arrêter, à surligner des lignes qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de se nourrir ni de se reposer après le voyage et le décalage horaire auquel il devait faire face suite à son voyage entre les deux continents.

Maintenant, son corps lui réclamait à manger. Et du sommeil.

Il décida de répondre à la première attente. La seconde patienterait. Il n'en avait pas le temps. Il devait trouver pourquoi cette tulipe blanche se trouvait sur les lieux de l'attentat, pourquoi son passé semblait le rattraper et s'attaquer à son ancien fief. Et il savait qu'il pouvait y donner une réponse, qu'il était le mieux à même de le faire. Il savait qu'il ne laisserait pas sa chance passer, cette fois.

Il dormirait donc plus tard.

Il avait trop de choses à faire avant de penser à fermer les yeux.

.

Un sandwich à demi-dévoré à la main, l'autre posée sur le volant, il braqua en direction de la droite, pénétrant dans le quartier d'Anacostia.

Il croqua une nouvelle fois à pleines dents dans son sandwich au bacon, et le déposa ensuite sur le siège passager, pour le remplacer par son soda, tout en actionnant le clignotant afin de se garer sur la première place de parking qui venait à sa rencontre.

Une légère manœuvre plus tard, il faisait claquer la portière de la berline, son soda à la main, terminant son sandwich par la même occasion.

Son regard dériva vers le building où il se rendait. La « New Time City ». L'endroit où tout avait démarré, deux ans plus tôt.

Il resserra sa cravate, termina sa boisson et la jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche, et avança d'un pas décidé vers l'endroit, son attaché-case à la main.

Il était temps de voir si sa couverture tenait toujours.

L'homme d'affaire qu'il avait été pendant trois mois était de retour.

.

Même couleur de mur, même décoration, même ambiance sonore, même secrétaire.

Il lui décrocha donc le même sourire. Elle sourcilla de la même façon. Et reposa le combiné du téléphone tout en tendant son buste vers lui – lui laissant admirer ainsi son joli décolleté par la même occasion- afin de prendre la parole.

-Vous !

Sa voix était de miel. Il sourit intérieurement en constatant qu'elle l'avait reconnu.

-Je vous ai manqué ?

-Je pensais que vous aviez quitté le pays… Susurra la rousse en jouant avec une de ses longues mèches.

-C'est le cas.

-Et vous revenez chez nous pour longtemps ?

-Quelques semaines. Les affaires m'appellent. D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin de quelques renseignements.

Elle grimaça légèrement, sans pour autant arrêter de le détailler. Il avait l'impression que, si elle pouvait l'agripper de ses deux mains pour se coller à lui, elle le ferait. Comme deux ans auparavant.

-Je ne sais pas si…

Il se doutait qu'elle hésiterait. Les informations de l'entreprise étaient confidentielles. Normal quand on savait ce qui se cachait derrière. Ce que cette jeune femme ignorait visiblement totalement.

Il joignit ses deux mains devant lui après avoir déposé son attaché-case entre ses pieds, pour faire mine de la supplier, une mine des plus charmeuses au visage.

-Charley… S'il vous plait. Il faut absolument que vous m'aidiez.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers l'ascenseur, s'assurant que personne ne venait à leur rencontre. Et acquiesça lentement.

-D'accord. Je vous écoute.

Elle n'avait jamais su lui résister, il le savait.

-Stewarts ? Il travaille toujours ici ?

Elle mordilla lentement sa lèvre et baissa les yeux, feignant ainsi une légère tristesse.

-Non, il a démissionné depuis longtemps ! Il y a deux ans, environ. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu, ensuite. Personne.

Stewart. Celui qui avait été leur suspect numéro un, mais qui s'était révélé au final n'être qu'un pion dans l'immense jeu du chaos qu'avait construit le clan de la Tulipe Blanche. Il devait probablement être enterré dix pieds sous terre à l'heure qu'il était. Paix à son âme.

-Comme c'est dommage.

-C'était une personne formidable, confirma-t-elle.

C'était surtout celui qui lui donnait les plus belles primes de l'année.

-Et Rodney ?

-Parti vivre au Japon.

Deuxième pion, deuxième mort. Il tenta une dernière fois sa chance. Même s'il savait que les probabilités étaient plus que faibles.

-Hannah ? Vous savez si Hannah est toujours présente ?

Elle marqua un temps, réfléchissant visiblement sur la réponse à donner.

-Elle est toujours présente, oui. Mais elle ne travaille plus ici. Elle a été affectée sur le laboratoire d'Edgewood après l'explosion.

Il coupa sa respiration devant la réponse donnée. D'une part à cause du rappel de l'explosion. Une explosion qu'il n'oublierait jamais. D'autre part à cause de cette femme. Une femme qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt non plus. Elle représentait la part de mystère qui l'avait obsédé pendant trois mois. Elle représentait également sa perte. Et elle était encore là. Elle avait survécu. Alors qu'il l'avait pensé morte, gisant sous les décombres fumantes qui avaient manqué le tuer également deux ans auparavant.

Il avait eu assez de réponse. Il fit un nouveau sourire brillant à la secrétaire, malgré la douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur en repensant à tous ses souvenirs qu'il avait voulu oublier.

-Merci, Charley.

-Mais de rien, Monsieur Kubrick.

-Appelez-moi Tony, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil, avant de faire demi-tour vers les portes vitrées, sous le regard admirateur de la jolie rousse.

-Je peux vous appeler, justement ? Lui cria-t-elle avant qu'il ne franchisse les portes.

-Je vous enverrai mon numéro !

Il s'engouffra dehors sans attendre sa réponse. Et se lança vers sa voiture.

Il n'avait plus qu'à aller à Edgewood. Retrouver les fantômes de son ancienne vie.

.

Il était seize heures quand ils passèrent les doubles portes vitrées de la « New Time City ». Avançant d'un pas vif, le visage fermé, vers la rousse qui discutait au téléphone, une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux enroulée autour de son auriculaire.

Elle se coupa dans sa litanie en les voyant se stopper devant elle, tandis que le plus âgé sortait sa carte d'agent fédéral, et se redressa lentement, avant de souffler rapidement à son interlocuteur qu'elle le rappelait.

Elle releva ensuite le menton vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellé et qui la regardait de ces deux pupilles à lui glacer le sang.

-Oui ?

-Agent Gibbs, et voici l'agent David. Nous sommes à la recherche d'Hannah Steevens.

Elle sourcilla en entendant ce nom pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Le Docteur Steevens ne travaille plus à Washington mais à Edgewood, Monsieur.

Elle lui tendit une petite carte de visite à l'emblème de la société.

-Vous avez l'adresse ci-dessus.

Il la remercia d'un lent hochement de tête et donna à son tour la carte à la brune qui l'accompagnait, avant de jeter un regard circulaire autour de lui.

-Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de différent dans l'entreprise, récemment ? Une chose qui aurait pu vous intriguer ?

Elle hésita légèrement.

-La cantine ne sert plus de salades chinoises. Je trouve ça bizarre.

Il leva les yeux au plafond, elle se tassa légèrement sur elle-même, consciente qu'elle venait de prouver ses origines de blonde malgré sa teinture rousse.

-Il y a aussi le retour de Monsieur Kubrick, tenta-t-elle avec une brève œillade vers Gibbs, pendant que Ziva tournait vivement son visage vers elle en entendant le nom.

Tous deux se figèrent. Incapable de prononcer un mot. La bouche entrouverte, le cœur battant la chamade, l'israélienne chercha le regard de son supérieur pour y confirmer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il lui fit un microscopique haussement du menton. Elle sentit alors ses jambes flageoler sous elle, alors que le nom choisi par son ancien partenaire pour sa mission sous couverture –un réalisateur, qui d'autre ?- tourbillonnait violemment dans son esprit. Le second tentait de garder son calme impénétrable, malgré le sang qui bourdonnait fortement à ses tempes sous la remarque de la jeune femme.

Il prit une légère inspiration, et se pencha légèrement vers la secrétaire qui passait de l'un à l'autre, hésitante devant leur immobilité soudaine.

-Kubrick, vous avez dit ?

-Oui, Monsieur Kubrick. L'homme d'affaires super mignon. Tony Kubrick.

Elle leur fit un grand sourire.

-Il était là il y a trente minutes à peine. Il est parti à Edgewood, lui aussi. Voir Hannah.

Ziva s'agrippa au bureau d'accueil, sentant ses genoux à la limite de se dérober sur elle. Gibbs pressa lentement son épaule en guise de soutien, incapable de prononcer une parole, qu'ils savaient de toute façon tous deux inutiles.

Cette femme venait de leur confirmer une information qu'ils pensaient impossible.

Tony était de retour.


	5. Remords et regrets - Pline

_Hello!  
Nouveau chapitre où vous allez pouvoir découvrir Hannah, avec un caractère créé par ma chère collaboratrice, un caractère que j'adore! Vous allez commencer à comprendre que l'intrigue de cette fic' va peut-être vous pousser vers quelques crises d'AIPM (surtout si vous voulez qu'on réponde à la question : Tiva? Va falloir de la patience, les amis. Oui oui). Et vous allez très certainement baver, comme moi, devant l'écriture de Pauline.  
Bref, vous allez lire un chapitre de Pline84 !  
Bonne lecture !  
PS: Désolée, pas de réponse individuelle pour ce soir, peu de temps ! Mais je vous remercie du fond du coeur! Vos reviews sont à moi ce qu'un caf-pow est à Abby, merci !"_

_._

Hey !

Aujourd'hui c'est mon humble participation à cette fic que vous allez lire !

Ce chapitre est un peu court mais je ne pouvais pas le rallonger plus encore...

Je pense qu'avec les chapitres qui arrivent vous devriez réserver vos chambres à Bethesda... Je dis ça juste comme ça... *sifflote*

Je n'ai pas trop le temps de parler, moi non plus !

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

PS : Il y a une référence à une fic de PBG, la trouverez-vous ?

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : Remords et regrets**

Il faisait très froid. L'air était glacial, pénétrant. Pourtant, il ne neigeait pas. Au loin, de gros nuages s'amoncelaient, signe que les flocons pouvaient arriver dans les jours à venir. Et le blanc immaculé recouvrirait alors les restes du NCIS, effaçant l'horreur et les souvenirs.

Tony voulait oublier. Se rappeler ne faisait que du mal, c'était une torture continuelle. L'on se demandait pourquoi l'on avait fait ça, on se disait que l'on aurait du faire ça et que l'on aurait pu le faire... Les remords et les regrets se mélangeaient, ils nous poursuivaient à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. À force de vouloir changer le passé, il nous étouffe et le présent existe à peine tandis que le futur n'a plus de sens.

Voilà pourquoi Tony refusait de laisser les souvenirs le submerger. Déjà au Navy Yard il avait eu la sensation de revivre les neuf années passées au NCIS en accéléré. Il s'était alors avoué, enfin, à quel point tout lui avait manqué tous les jours depuis deux ans. Mais à peine cette pensée l'avait effleuré qu'il l'avait repoussé avec force. S'il sombrait maintenant, il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait songé quelques fois à se mettre en boule dans un coin, à l'écart du monde, pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. Mais il n'était pas des gens qui pleuraient quand ça n'allait pas. Il avait pris depuis longtemps la décision d'être quelqu'un de fort et même si c'était dur, il le restait. Alors il sourit lorsqu'il sonna à la porte du docteur Hannah Stevens.

Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être à son laboratoire. La plupart des gens rentraient chez eux à cette heure et Hannah avait toujours aimé prendre la travail chez elle plutôt que de rester dans son laboratoire, tard le soir.

Une femme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit lui ouvrit la porte. Quand elle le vit, elle s'immobilisa, surprise.

« Tony ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Salut ! »

* * *

Gibbs avait le regard fixé sur les voitures devant lui. La file avança de quelques centimètres. Sa mâchoire se serra encore plus. Il grogna littéralement. Chamboulé par la nouvelle du retour de Tony à D.C. il n'avait pas pensé au trafic et s'était précipité dans sa voiture pour le rattraper.

« Il doit déjà y être. Il a du échapper aux bouchons de vitesse, dit soudainement Ziva. »

Son patron ne prit même pas la peine de la rattraper sur son erreur de langage. Elle avait raison, l'Italien était peut-être déjà parti. Cette idée le glaça. Si Tony n'était pas venu les voir il n'y avait qu'une explication possible : il ne voulais pas que l'équipe apprenne sa présence. Et si c'était le cas, ils n'auraient aucune chance de le trouver, il connaissait leurs méthodes de travail et ne se ferait pas avoir.

Mais il avait déjà laissé son agent partir une fois et ne laisserait plus jamais s'en aller. Pas avant d'avoir pu s'expliquer, au moins. Les quelques jours qui avaient suivi l'explosion étaient flous. Il se rappelait être allé voir Ziva à l'hôpital, il avait eu si peur de la perdre.

Et il se rappelait la dispute. Quand leur petit monde avait sombré à nouveau dans le chaos.

* * *

Tony était assis sur un canapé rouge. La décoration était urbaine, sans fioriture. Il eut un sourire triste en repensant à tous les moments qu'il avait passé ici. En face de lui, Hannah le regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et de rancune. Elle avait changé. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus coupés à la garçonne, ils lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle avait minci et ses vêtements étaient plus décontractés que ceux qu'il lui connaissait.

« Tony, lança-t-elle.

-Hannah. »

Elle lui jeta un regard meurtri.

« Tu reviens après tout ce temps. Pourquoi ? »

Son ton était sans appel. Derrière cette simple question se cachait une fatigue immense, une résignation aussi. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le salon était différent aussi. La bibliothèque abritait désormais quelques trophées de sport et la télévision était plus grande. Tony comprit alors qu'elle avait un nouvel homme dans sa vie. Cette constatation lui fit étrangement mal.

« L'attentat. »

* * *

« Gibbs, aboya l'agent fédéral en répondant au téléphone.

-Monsieur. Pardon, je veux dire patron.

-Ne vous excusez pas, Hamilton !

-Oui, Monsieur. Patron, se reprit-il.

-Vous voulez quoi ? »

À côté de lui, Ziva leva les yeux. Henry Hamilton était le onzième agent engagé par Vance pour remplacer Tony. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. À peine trois mois qu'il était là et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. C'était malheureusement compréhensible. Personne dans l'équipe n'avait pu l'accepter.

Pas spécialement contre lui. Ils auraient très bien pu l'apprécier dans d'autres circonstances.

Mais il n'était pas DiNozzo.

* * *

Hannah soupira, elle s'attendait à cela. Elle se leva brusquement du fauteuil où elle était assise., sans un regard pour son invité spécial. Elle quitta la pièce quelques minutes. Quand elle revint, elle avait le visage légèrement humide.

La jeune femme s'adossa à un meuble laqué noir, ses yeux bleus fixés dans ceux verts de Tony.

« Je ne sais rien. Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'_eux._ Pas depuis que j'ai quitté le siège de New Time City. »

Elle eut un sourire désabusé.

« Tu sais, il y a deux ans. Quand j'ai failli mourir dans une explosion. »

* * *

« Il voulait quoi ? Demanda Ziva quand Gibbs eut raccroché.

- Me dire qu'il n'avait rien.

- Évidemment. »

La jeune israélienne hésita à ajouter quelque chose. Une question la tourmentait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la siège de l'entreprise. Il le remarqua.

« Oui ? Dit-il, d'une voix légèrement plus douce.

-Vous croyez que c'est vraiment lui ? »

Gibbs hésita à son tour. Il réfléchit, fixant son attention sur la voiture devant lui. C'était une berline américaine bleue nuit avec un autocollant "Attention ! Bébé à bord !" à l'arrière. Tony était-il vraiment de retour aux États-Unis ? Que lui disait son instinct ?

« Oui, répondit-il finalement. C'est lui. »

* * *

« Tony Kubrick. Ou Tony DiNozzo ? Comment dois-je t'appeler maintenant ? »

La voix de son ancienne amante était dure et ironique. Tony la regarda interloqué.

« Juste Tony.

- Bien sûr. C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais eu le temps d'en parler. Une seconde après notre petit univers tranquille explosait dans un sens non métaphorique.

- L'ironie ne te va pas, ma chérie.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, Tony ! »

* * *

Enfin ! Gibbs roulait à toute allure en dehors de Washington. La pédale d'accélérateur était collée au planché, il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite, pourtant il avait l'impression d'être au ralenti. Plus le temps filait, plus les chances d'arriver chez Stevens lorsque Tony y était s'amenuisaient.

Il leur fallait encore dix minutes avant d'y être.

C'était trop.

Il accéléra encore.

* * *

L'atmosphère était glacée. Hannah en voulait à Tony pour l'avoir abandonnée deux ans plus tôt et Tony s'en voulait pour la même chose et pour beaucoup plus. Finalement, l'ancienne scientifique soupira.

« Je ne suis vraiment au courant de rien. Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, j'étais sonnée. Tu n'étais pas là, on m'a dit que tu avais disparu. J'ai même essayé de contacter le NCIS mais on m'a juste dit que tu étais parti. J'étais traumatisée. J'avais failli mourir ! »

Elle ferma les yeux et se massa lentement les tempes. Elle continua les paupières closes.

« J'aurais pu y retourner. Là-bas. Mais j'ai rencontré Josh. Il venait d'avoir un accident de moto. On a fait toute notre rééducation ensemble et nous sommes devenus proches. Maintenant, nous allons nous marier.

- Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, tu mérites ce bonheur. »

Tony était étonnement sincère.

« Il m'a aidé à me sortir de Tulipe blanche. Et puis avoir frôlé la mort m'a fait voir la vie différemment ! »

* * *

Cinq minutes. Dans cinq minutes ils verraient Tony.

_Plus vite !_

* * *

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'aider, Tony.

- Ce n'est rien. Je suis content de t'avoir revu, malgré tout. Et de te savoir... Hum, comment dire ?

- Vivante ?

-Oui, c'est à peu près ça ! »

* * *

La voiture s'engagea dans le quartier sans décélérer, causant au passage la frayeur de sa vie à un pauvre chat de gouttière.

Ni Ziva ni Gibbs ne parlait.

* * *

« Au revoir, Tony Kubrick-DiNozzo.

- Au revoir, Hannah Stevens-future-femme-de-Josh.

- J'aimerais te le présenter un jour.

- Tu veux mon autorisation pour l'épouser ?

- Bien sûr ! J'allais te le dire. »

* * *

Ils se garèrent sur le gazon, ne se préoccupant pas des propriétaires. Gibbs avança à grands pas vers la porte et sonna.

Hannah Stevens leur ouvrit dans la seconde, surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que le NCIS a avec moi aujourd'hui ?

- Tony ! aboya Gibbs.

- Parti. »

* * *

Tandis que son ancien patron sonnait à la porte de son ancienne amante, Tony s'engageait sur la route pour retourner à Washington.

Il était certain que l'équipe n'apprendrait pas sa présence sur le sol américain, au pire, il avait tout prévu. Il avait loué la voiture sous un faux nom et payait en liquide et fait de même pour l'hôtel.

Il était intraçable.

* * *

Le point de Gibbs s'abattit sur la porte avant de sa voiture. Ziva était occupée d'interroger Stevens. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il avait raté Tony.

« Gibbs. »

L'interpellé se retourna vers son agente, elle le regardait, inquiète.

« On n'en parle pas à Abby, on n'en parle à personne. »


	6. Sombre matin - PBG

_Hello!  
Héhé, vous vous posez des questions sur Tulipe Blanche, n'est ce pas? Alors, à votre avis, c'est quoi?  
Vous savez quoi? Je vous donne une énorme réponse dans ce chapitre. Mais ÉNORME. Vous allez la voir? ;]  
Merci pour vos reviews, vive l'AIPM, Tibbs forever, et... Bonne lecture!_

_.  
_

__Hello à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, c'est que du bonheur !

Je pense que vous allez adorer ce chapitre made in PBG !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sombre matin**

.

Installé à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant en bordure de Washington, il observait le soleil qui déclinait lentement à l'horizon et embrasait le ciel d'une sublime couleur orangé, tout en savourant un verre de vin français, une fourchette chargée de pâtes à la ricotta dans la main.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir à ses investigations de la journée.

Sa démarche auprès de Hannah ce matin ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose à l'exception du fait que son ex-amante avait refait sa vie. Et il en était ravi, voir même soulagé, même s'il ressentait toujours cette petite pointe douloureuse au cœur tandis qu'il revoyait la bague de fiançailles qui ornait le doigt de la jolie brune danser derrière ses yeux.

Elle avait tourné la page sur l'horreur infligée par Tulipe Blanche, et sur cette soirée où tout avait dérapé. Elle avait tourné la page sur leur histoire, une histoire qu'il n'avait jamais réussie à qualifier tant elle était particulière. Une histoire où tout avait commencé par un jeu de regards. Et c'était fini dans les flammes.

S'il n'avait pas flanché pour elle, peut-être que tout ce serait passé autrement, et qu'il serait encore au sein de l'équipe du NCIS aujourd'hui. Peut-être. Mais associé à ce qu'il s'était passé, à son erreur et à la dispute…

Toute faim soudainement coupée, il reposa sa fourchette sur la table, et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, le verre tournoyant toujours dans sa main gauche, pensif.

Il pouvait très bien utiliser son identité de Tony Kubrick pour continuer à fouiller un peu dans les dossiers de l'entreprise. Mais c'était un jeu dangereux. Si son arrivée au siège était découverte par un des membres de Tulipe Blanche, il savait que sa vie serait mise en danger.

Un risque qu'il acceptait de prendre. Il n'avait de toute façon pas beaucoup d'autres choix. Sans ses accès d'agent fédéral, beaucoup de portes lui étaient fermées. Il devait jouer avec ses propres règles pour avancer. Même si elles étaient dangereuses.

Il termina son verre de vin d'un trait. Et déposa deux billets sur la table, avant de se lever d'un bond pour retourner à sa voiture de location.

Pour aujourd'hui, il en avait assez fait. Demain, il poursuivrait son enquête. Pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'une envie : Se plonger sous sa couette, et fermer les yeux. Oublier cette journée, oublier ses anciens collègues, oublier Ziva, Hannah et Tullia, juste… Dormir.

.

Ziva cligna des yeux, réveillée par la douce lueur des rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers ses persiennes. Elle s'étira alors longuement, savourant un instant la chaleur de sa couette, le cocon sous lequel elle s'était plongée la veille après avoir englouti un énorme pot de glace devant un pur film américain dont aurait raffolé Tony.

Tony. Un nom qui la réveilla totalement, l'obligeant à s'extirper de sa couette d'un bond pour se précipiter sous sa douche.

Elle plongea sous le jet d'eau brûlant, son cœur palpitant sous l'émotion qui l'étreignait d'aussi bonne heure alors qu'elle réalisait à nouveau, comme hier. Il était revenu. Il était à Washington. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'à quand, mais elle avait bien l'intention de le retrouver avant qu'il ne parte et disparaisse à nouveau de leur vie comme il l'avait fait il y a deux ans. Tony était là. Alors qu'elle le cherchait désespérément depuis plus de vingt-quatre mois, qu'elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour le retrouver, pour pouvoir lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir et enfin s'expliquer avec lui. Mais, il avait très bien réussi à disparaître de leur vie sans laisser de traces, entraîné comme il l'était par toutes ses années en tant qu'agent fédéral.

Elle se rappelait les heures qu'elle avait passé à essayer de retrouver sa trace, les nuits où elle avait dormi au bureau afin d'utiliser les logiciels de l'entreprise pour essayer de lui mettre la main dessus. Elle se souvenait la façon dont Gibbs était avec elle quand elle baissait les bras. Il la soutenait. La comprenait.

Et elle était sûre qu'il le cherchait autant qu'elle.

.

Hannah attrapa la tasse d'où s'échappait la grisante odeur de café et versa le liquide noir dans son mug. Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était à peine sept heures du matin, elle sourit en pensant qu'elle avait deux bonnes heures devant elle avant d'aller travailler. Un petit moment qui allait lui permettre de s'occuper de son jardin, une activité qui la passionnait et la détendait complètement, une passion qui l'avait submergée deux ans auparavant, alors qu'elle avait plus que besoin de changer de vie et d'oublier les brûlures que lui avait infligé l'explosion.

Elle passa un doigt le long de sa longue cicatrice qui ornait à présent son bras, partant de son coude pour aller jusqu'à l'épaule. L'une des nombreuses séquelles qui lui resteraient de cette terrible soirée.

Un frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle repensait à ce jour. Elle se reprit cependant immédiatement, son regard survolant la photo de Josh et elle qui lui faisait face, au-dessus de la cheminée. Son présent. Aujourd'hui, elle avait tourné la page. La secte était loin derrière elle, elle ne voulait plus y penser.

Elle fila vers sa chambre, sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller son futur mari, et enfila un jean et un pull de laine noir. Des vêtements basiques pratiques pour le jardinage. Elle avança ensuite jusqu'à sa porte, souriant d'avance en voyant le soleil brillant derrière les vitres du salon. La journée allait être belle. Tant mieux.

Elle dévala les marches de son perron. Et s'arrêta subitement, son attention interpellée par un objet entreposé devant chez elle, sur sa boite à lettre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Un cri d'horreur s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

L'objet. Une tulipe blanche.

.

Ziva attrapa ses clés et son sac, et fit claquer la porte de son appartement, se précipitant dans son couloir, en direction de son parking.

Il était sept heures trente. Elle n'était pas en retard. Mais elle avait hâte d'être au NCIS pour pouvoir commencer ses recherches. A la fois sur Tulipe Blanche. Et sur Tony. Deux éléments qui, elle le savait, étaient reliées. Le second était sans aucun doute possible revenu à cause de l'attentat.

Hors, si elle savait qu'il était revenu, eux aussi. Et ils allaient chercher à le retrouver. Elle se doutait qu'avoir la peau de l'homme qui avait tué le fondateur de Tulipe Blanche était primordial pour eux.

Son portable professionnel sonna alors qu'elle passait la porte de son immeuble et avançait vers sa mini-rouge. Elle s'arrêta pour fouiller dans son sac et attraper le smartphone.

-Agent David.

-Ziva ? C'est McGee.

-Un problème ?

-Oui, comment tu le sais ?

-Appel matinal et respiration saccadée, Tim. Ca ne trompe personne.

-C'est Hannah Steevens. Elle vient d'appeler, complètement paniquée. Elle a eu un « cadeau » devant chez elle, ce matin.

L'israélienne fronça les sourcils, devinant ce qu'allait dire son collègue :

-Une tulipe blanche.

-C'est ça.

-On se retrouve là-bas ?

-Gibbs est déjà sur la route. Je viens te chercher avec une voiture de l'agence. Je suis là dans cinq minutes.

-Je t'attends.

La jeune femme raccrocha. Et fit demi-tour pour retourner à son appartement. Son collègue arrivait, elle n'avait plus qu'à se changer pour enfiler ses habits de travail. Elle remonta donc les escaliers rapidement.

Et se figea devant son pallier, stoppée par ce qui était déposé sur son paillasson. Ce qui n'y était pas cinq minutes auparavant.

Une tulipe blanche.

.

L'italien ferma le dernier bouton de sa chemise, avant d'attraper rapidement les clés de la voiture et sa veste. Il entrouvrit ensuite la porte de l'hôtel, se glissant rapidement à l'extérieur. Et avança jusqu'au parking. Il s'apprêtait à actionner l'ouverture automatique de la berline quand une voix masculine l'interpella, l'obligeant à se retourner avec un léger étonnement.

-Monsieur Todd ?

Il confirma son nom d'emprunt d'un léger mouvement du menton, alors que l'homme bedonnant qu'il reconnut comme l'une des personnes travaillant à l'hôtel avançait à pas rapide vers lui, un petit livret dans la main.

-On m'a déposé ça pour vous.

L'homme lui glissa le document dans la main. Il découvrit alors le titre du livre, tandis que son cœur semblait s'arrêter un instant.

Il mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure devant la biographie de Stanley Kubrick qu'on lui avait mystérieusement offerte, tout en levant un regard assombri vers l'hôtelier.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez reçu ?

-Oui.

-Qui vous a déposé ça ?

-C'était dans la boite à lettres, Monsieur Todd. Avec un papier mentionnant votre nom.

-Vous avez ce papier ?

-Je l'ai glissé sous la couverture.

Il ouvrit le livre. Et découvrit alors la petite carte imprimée d'une tulipe blanche dans le coin inférieure. Quelques mots étaient grossièrement écrits au stylo noir au centre de la page.

_« Je ne t'ai pas oublié»_

Il pesta silencieusement. Quelqu'un venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il était repéré. Et qu'on voulait sa peau.

* * *

_*Sirote un coca avec Pline en attendant les réactions des lecteurs*_


	7. L'après - Pline

_Hello ! _  
_Oh! Vous semblez inquiets pour Hannah, Ziva et Tony. Mais pourquoi? Ce n'est pas comme si Pline et moi étions des auteurs sadiques, ce n'est pas comme si on était membres d'un club qui vénère le fait que Tony soit blessé, ce n'est pas comme si on sautait de joie quand on nous traitait de sadiques...  
Si?_ _Ah_. _Bon, et bien... Continuez de trembler, alors!*Rire délicieusement sadique*_  
_Aujourd'hui, Pline se plonge dans les pensées Abbyiesque. Ce chapitre m'a laissé sans voix tellement il est bien écrit. Et vous?  
Bonne lecture !_

_Coco: Huuum... Je pense que notre Tony aurait du mal à demander de l'aide à l'équipe actuellement...!  
Annadriya: Et ce n'est que le début! *Mouahaha*  
DiNozzo NCIS: Tu sais que j'aime tes résumés, tu le sais, ça? A voir si il s'avère exact... Héhéhé...  
Amy DiNozzo: Nous ne parlerons pas sur le Tiva. En plus, si ça peut te rassurer, j'aime le Tiva, Pline beaucoup moins, donc, le suspense sera maintenu encore pendant un moment! *Regard pétillant de cruauté AIPMique*  
Lul: Oui, nous sommes toutes les deux des ferventes membres du TBC, oui oui. *Rire dément qui fait même presque peur*  
Ayahne: Tullia? Mais elle est à Rome! Elle devrait être tranquille. Normalement.  
Cruchot: Tony en danger, c'est un mode de vie!  
Crazy: Tu es une Abby des reviews en mode poète? Bravo! *Applaudit en s'inclinant*  
WJ: Oui, oui, OUI! C'était pour toi, pour TOI! Vive Kate !  
Furieuse: Ouiii, elle m'a autorisé à être sadique. C'est trèèèèès mauvais pour nos petits personnages, ça, trèèèèèès mauvais.  
Kalifornia: Mais la voilà, M'dame!  
Gwen: *Donne une couverture Tibbs à Gwen pour qu'elle arrête de trembler*.  
Constance: Rien de bon? Mais si, du TBC! (quoi? Ah, oui, le TBC n'est pas considéré comme "bon"?" Maiiiiis si!)  
Miryam: Héhé, il aime Ziva notre petit Tony. Comme une ancienne partenaire. Ou plus. Ou pas. Et oui, l'énorme réponse était la secte, MAIS, il y en a une autre que personne n'a relevé et qui est CA-PI-TA-LE pour l'intrigue, oui oui. *GNIHIHIHIHI*_

_._

Hey !

Bon, bah PBG a tout dit, comme d'habitude. Je l'adore, vraiment. Elle est géniale !

Et je vous adore tous aussi ! *envoie des doudous Tibbs à tous les lecteurs*

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Chapitre six : L'après **

Abby Scuito gardait les yeux fixés sur son ordinateur. Elle attendait les résultats de ses recherches sur les restes d'explosif et le colis contenant une tulipe blanche envoyé au NCIS. Elle n'avait rien trouvé à part une empreinte partielle qui ne menait à rien mais elle continuait à chercher en faisant toutes les recherches les plus inimaginables.

Son laboratoire n'avait subi aucun dommage car la bombe avait été posée de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Elle avait ressenti un soulagement immense et indescriptible quand elle avait su que toute l'équipe allait bien. Elle avait même était contente d'apprendre que Vance n'avait pas été blessé. Par contre, elle n'avait témoigné qu'un intérêt limité à _l'autre _agent.

Comment s'appelait-il cette fois ? Herigton ? Hamilton ? Hellotown ? Bah ! Quelle importance ? Il était là pour remplacer Tony, lui aussi. Alors elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer.

Elle savait parfaitement que c'était stupide, l'agent H. n'était en rien responsable de la Dispute, ni ceux qui l'avaient précédé et ceux qui suivraient indubitablement. Mais ces agents engagés pour remplacer DiNozzo étaient le symbole de son départ.

Abby avait besoin de détester quelqu'un pour tout ce qui s'était passé. Et c'était tombé sur eux.

Tony lui manquait.

Elle jeta un regard douloureux à la seule photo qu'elle se permettait. Il ne savait pas qu'il était photographié, sinon il aurait fait une de ses fameuses grimaces. Non, sur celle-ci, il souriait à quelqu'un. Abby ne se rappelait plus qui. Il avait un sourire taquin, et lorsqu'on regardait de plus près, l'on pouvait voir une lueur fière au fond de ses pupilles émeraudes Il devait parler à McGee.

Abby se redressa soudainement lorsqu'elle entendit l'ascenseur et un mince sourire se peignit sur son visage. Depuis la démission de Tony elle était étrangement celle qui tenait le mieux, du moins en apparence. Au début, elle s'était effondrée... Tony parti, Gibbs ébranlé au plus profond de son être, Ziva dans le coma et tous les autres partis, c'était beaucoup trop. Elle avait à peine pu rendre visite à son amie à l'hôpital car elle était submergée par les analyses et les recherches.

Une semaine après l'explosion, Ziva avait enfin ouvert les yeux et demandé Tony. L'équipe n'avait pas su quoi dire, mal à l'aise. Et il avait fallu lui expliquer.

* * *

**Flash back**

« C'est de ta faute ! »

**Fin flash back**

* * *

**Flash back**

« Oubliez-moi. »

**Fin flash back**

* * *

Abby avait alors réalisé ce qui s'était passé, elle se l'était enfin avouée... _Tony était parti._

Désespérée, elle s'était lancée dans de nombreuses recherches. Après sa démission, il avait pris un avion pour le Panama et puis il avait disparu. Plus aucune trace de lui. Certains de leur contact disaient l'avoir vu en Australie, d'autres qu'ils coulaient des jours heureux à Cuba et certains affirmaient même qu'il travaillait pour les services secrets pour une opération basée en Inde.

Rien à faire, Tony savait couvrir ses arrières.

Au fil des semaines, la belle gothique s'était fait une raison, ils ne pourraient le retrouver que s'il le voulait. Alors qu'elle voyait l'équipe dépérir et s'en vouloir, cherchant à comprendre, elle avait pris une décision. Elle leur apporterait un peu de normalité, de bonne humeur. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas dupes par ça, mais ça leur faisait du bien.

Elle fit un immense sourire à Ziva, celle-ci tenait un carton de preuves dans ses bras et avait les traits tirés et le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ziva était sûrement celle qui allait le plus mal, elle s'en voulait, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle aussi avait recherché Tony. Contacts, services, menaces, elle avait tout essayé. Elle avait même fait des voyages pour le retrouver par elle-même. Doucement, elle avait renoncé. Depuis, elle attendait.

« Salut, Ziva ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

Abby le sentait, elle exagérait, ses mots n'étaient pas naturels. Mais l'ancienne agente du MOSSAD, eut un mince sourire, sincère. Elle en fut soulagée.

« Hannah Steevens et moi-même avons reçu ses tulipes blanches ce matin. Il faudrait que tu les analyses.

-Oh, Ziva… »

La laborantine perdit toute sa fausse bonne humeur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va, la rassura Ziva. C'est juste que tout ça… Ça fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs, et les bons aussi. »

Sans un mot, la gothique la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. Elle voulait qu'elle comprenne tout son amour. Loin était le temps où elle détestait Ziva parce qu'elle vivait alors que Kate était morte.

Les deux amies se séparèrent doucement, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. Ziva ne resta pas plus longtemps et retourna enquêter, le cœur lourd de ne pas avoir pu lui dire la vérité tandis qu'Abby redoublait d'efforts pour faire tomber une bonne fois pour toute Tulipe Blanche.

* * *

Il était tard. Les derniers rayons du soleil brillaient, éclairant la ville d'une lumière douce, mais Abby ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la lumière du jour pour travailler et elle ne dormirait pas tant que l'affaire ne serait pas résolue.

Pourtant, elle tombait de sommeil. La caféine ne remplacerait jamais un bon lit et cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle n'avait pas pu en rejoindre un. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules et les lettres sur son écran d'ordinateur dansaient sous ses yeux, elle devait se concentrer d'autant plus pour comprendre ce qu'elle lisait.

Soudainement, alors qu'elle cherchait à assimiler trois notions différentes, deux bras forts et réconfortants l'encerclèrent. Elle ne sursauta pas et s'enfonça plus encore contre le torse de Gibbs. Les lèvres de son père de substitution embrassèrent délicatement sa tempe et elle soupira de bien-être.

« Je t'aime, Gibbs. »

Elle ne lui disait que rarement, ces mots-là n'avaient pas besoin d'être prononcés entre eux. Mais ce soir-là, dans ses bras, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Toute cette histoire ravivait la douleur de l'absence, l'incompréhension, la colère qu'elle avait connu après... _Après._

« Moi aussi, Abs, moi aussi. »

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue pâle. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Ils restèrent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, puisant dans l'autre la force de continuer. À regret, ils se séparèrent. Abby croisa les deux pupilles bleues de son patron et elle se sentit bien plus apaisée.

« Rentre chez toi, dors un peu.

-Mais Gibbs, les...

-Tu ne tiens plus debout.

-Je suis tout à fait capable de continuer à travailler. Un Caf-Pow et ça ira de suite mieux !

-Abby. »

Sa voix était douce, mais ferme. Elle capitula, elle n'avait de toute façon pas la force de lui faire changer d'avis. La laborantine éteignit toutes ses machines et sa musique, plus faible que jamais, quitta sa blouse et mit son manteau. Elle tourna sur elle-même et fit un sourire lumineux à Gibbs.

« Je suis prête ! »

* * *

Abby avait quitté le Navy Yard sans avoir salué ses amis, elle les reverrait très rapidement de toute manière et elle n'aurait pas eu la force de voir leur visage défait. Ni le bureau de Tony occupé par un autre.

Alors qu'elle traversait le centre de D.C. en voiture, là où la foule était encore dense et active, elle eut la certitude qu'elle devait s'arrêter. Son instinct le lui ordonnait et depuis qu'elle travaillait au NCIS, elle avait appris à écouter son instinct. Elle se gara et se mit à marcher sans but précis.

La jeune femme vagabonda une dizaine de minutes sans voir le temps passer. Elle croisa des travailleurs pressés de retourner à la sécurité de leur maison et des fêtards qui s'apprêtaient à profiter pleinement de la froide nuit qui s'annonçait.

Des yeux verts.

Abby les fixa sans comprendre.

À quelques mètres d'elle, immobile lui aussi, se tenait Tony.

Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

Il paraissait surpris. Mais il se ressaisit. Ses yeux semblèrent s'excuser et il se fraya rapidement un chemin dans la cohue, disparaissant ainsi de sa vue.

« Non ! TONY ! »

Quelques passants se retournèrent et la dévisagèrent, elle n'en avait cure. Elle se mit à courir, mais il y avait trop de monde. Elle ne le voyait plus.

Tony était parti.

Encore.

Tony.

Gibbs ! Elle devait le prévenir.

« Gibbs.

-Tony est ici ! À Washington ! »

Silence. Puis :

« Je sais. »

* * *

« Merde, merde, merde ! »

Il avait vu Abby. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Quand il l'avait vue il aurait dû partir immédiatement mais il n'avait pu détacher son regard de celle qui considérait comme sa sœur.

Et elle l'avait remarqué.

Elle paraissait soulagée, étonnée, blessée...

Il n'avait pas pu en supporter d'avantage et il avait fui. Il s'était caché et il avait pu l'observer à loisir. Elle avait crié son nom, couru et finalement, elle avait sorti son téléphone. Sûrement pour appeler Gibbs. Son beau visage s'était défait et elle avait couru dans la direction opposée, dans la direction du NCIS.

Tony s'était alors affaissé contre un mur, les larmes aux yeux.

Il eut alors l'impression qu'on l'observait. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il devenait parano.

* * *

Bouleversés comme ils l'étaient, aucun d'eux n'avaient aperçu l'ombre qui les espionnait. DiNozzo s'était fait repérer. La personne avait tout vu. Elle avait eu peur quand l'Italien avait relevé la tête mais il était parti.

Elle était encore dans l'ombre.

« Pauvre Tony... »

Elle rit.

* * *

_*rire sadique*_

_PBG, ça te dit un soda en attendant les reviews ?  
_


	8. Pour toi, plus lui, sans eux - PBG

_Hello!  
Petit passage pour petite présentation! Je vous laisse découvrir la réaction d'Abs, et... Notre Tony qui se lance dans ses recherches!  
Bonne lecture !_

_._

Hey !

Je suis très beaucoup en retard ce matin ! Et je n'avais même pas eu le temps de préparer le chapitre avant...

Donc juste je vous envoie mon amour par ondes et bonne lecture avec cette nouvelle merveille made in PBG !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Pour toi, plus lui, sans eux.**

.

Il était arrivé à destination. L'échoppe était toujours aussi miteuse, la façade d'une peinture grise tombait partiellement en ruine, l'une des fenêtres était en partie cassée et un morceau de contreplaqué faisait office de vitre, les lettres d'un rouge vif de l'enseigne glissait vers le bas, seulement l'une d'elle grésillant encore comme elles le faisaient à leur installation.

Il poussa un bref soupir. Et glissa sa main vers la boîte à gants pour attraper les quelques billets qu'il y avait déposé avant de partir. Il prit ensuite une courte inspiration. Et quitta l'habitacle protecteur de la berline pour se plonger dans la fraîcheur de ce mercredi matin.

Le temps était glacial. Il regretta d'avoir oublié ses gants. Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre après avoir pris soin de ranger ses billets dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Et avança vers le magasin délabré. La cloche tinta quand il passa la porte. La femme aux nombreux tatouages se retourna alors vers lui, le détaillant de haut en bas. Il se laissa faire à son inspection.

-C'est pourquoi ? Finit-elle par grommeler en reposant le torchon crasseux qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le comptoir pour avancer vers Tony.

Avant de répondre, il étudia un instant l'énorme dragon qui ornait son bras, partant de son épaule pour aller vers son poignet. Imposant. Un beau tatouage qui relevait certainement de l'appartenance à un gang.

Il se racla la gorge.

-J'ai besoin d'informations.

Elle fronça le nez et le toisa avec dédain. Il sortit un des billets de sa poche et le déposa d'un mouvement sec sur le comptoir. Elle attrapa alors le papier vert. Et l'étudia un instant à la lueur d'une petite lampe halogène.

-Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Finit-elle par lâcher en glissant le billet dans son décolleté.

-Tulipe Blanche. Ça vous parle ?

Elle cilla légèrement. Et fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes qui ? Un flic ?

-Non. J'ai juste besoin d'informations.

-Je ne sais rien.

Il lui jeta un regard noir. Et sortit neuf billets supplémentaires de sa poche pour les déposer devant lui. Neuf billets qui allèrent vite retrouver le premier sous le t-shirt rouge vif de la blonde aux cheveux déteints.

-Tulipe Blanche. Ils sont dangereux.

-La mémoire vous est revenue ? Commenta-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Vous voulez des réponses, oui ou merde ?

-Je vous écoute.

-Après l'explosion qui a rasé leur QG, ils ont fait les morts pendant pratiquement deux ans, renâcla-t-elle en jetant un bref regard autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Ils ont arrêtés de m'acheter leurs munitions et leurs joujoux et ils ont disparu, comme ça. J'ai perdu un max de fric.

Elle serra les poings sous ce rappel.

-…Et ?

Elle le toisa un instant, se laissant le temps de mâchouiller longuement son chewing-gum avant de répondre.

-Et j'ai reçu une commande récemment, finit-elle par lâcher. Ils sont revenus.

-Ils vous ont pris quoi ?

Elle renifla fortement.

-Des balles, principalement. C'est des ventes légales, rajouta-t-elle avec un regard de biais pour l'italien.

-Pas si elles contribuent au terrorisme, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Tony froidement.

Elle cilla.

-C'est un groupe de dingues, pas des terroristes.

-Ce groupe de dingues est une secte qui vient de faire sauter un bâtiment fédéral.

Elle pâlit fortement sous cette remarque. Et quitta le comptoir où elle avait posé ses coudes pour reculer d'un pas.

-Je… Je ne savais pas, balbutia-t-elle.

-Appelez-moi si jamais ils vous repassent une commande. Je veux être là pour la livraison.

Elle resta muette, les yeux écarquillés. Il attrapa un bloc-notes. Et griffonna un numéro dessus, avant de signer de son nom d'emprunt dessous, _Tony Todd_. Tony Kubrick était hors-jeu pour le moment, le fait qu'il ait reçu un avertissement de la secte la veille compromettant beaucoup trop cette couverture.

-Appelez-moi ou la combinaison orange sera très bientôt pour vous, rajouta-t-il alors qu'il poussait le papier avec son numéro de téléphone vers elle.

Elle attrapa le document, les bras tremblant. Il rehaussa le col de son manteau, s'apprêtant à sortir. Elle l'interpella cependant avant qu'il ne mette la main sur la poignée.

-Vous êtes policier ?

-Non, répondit Tony en se retournant légèrement. Je suis pire que ça. Je suis agent fédéral. Et je peux vous envoyer à Guantanamo pour complicité d'acte de terrorisme en un claquement de doigts si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous ai demandé, répondit-il avec un regard de biais, froid, dangereux, avant de passer la porte du magasin sous le regard effaré de la jeune femme.

Agent fédéral. C'était un mensonge, oui. Mais, à l'heure actuelle, il avait véritablement l'impression de retomber dans son ancienne vie. A une exception près : Cette fois… Il était seul.

.

Dans le laboratoire, le silence était complet. Elle n'avait pas allumé la musique. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à ça, ce matin, en arrivant.

Elle avait travaillé une dizaine de minutes, silencieusement, nerveusement. Et les portes s'étaient ouvertes.

Maintenant, elle l'affrontait. Son regard était froid, ses lèvres étaient serrées en un fin trait qui montrait toute sa colère à cet instant. Il soutenait son regard depuis une longue minute, le gobelet de caf-pow qu'il avait été cherché pour elle serré dans sa main droite. Il attendait qu'elle prenne la parole.

Enfin, sa voix sèche résonna :

-Pourquoi ?

Il la désigna du menton.

-Pour _toi_.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, Gibbs. _Il_ est là, _il_ est revenu. Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

Il laissa un temps passer, dévisageant la jeune fille qui le fixait toujours avec colère, même si une vague de chagrin s'était rajoutée à celle-ci et faisait légèrement tressauter les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas te bouleverser.

-C'est ton mensonge qui me bouleverse. Tu m'as caché son retour, Gibbs.

Il fit un pas vers elle. Elle recula.

-C'était pour toi, Abs. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres une seconde fois. Pas comme il y a deux ans.

-C'est différent.

-C'est pareil, Abby. Il a fuit une première fois, il nous fuit toujours. Il ne _veut_ pas qu'on le retrouve, Abs.

-A cause de quelques mots.

-C'est bien plus que ça.

Elle cligna des paupières, incrédule. Et frissonna.

-C'était des mots, Gibbs ! Répéta-t-elle en tenant son doigt vers lui. Et ça a brisé notre équipe. Notre famille.

-C'est lui qui l'a voulu.

-Parce qu'il s'en veut.

-Parce que je lui en ai voulu.

-Et maintenant ?

-Plus maintenant.

Elle baissa le visage sous cette remarque, pendant que le silence reprenait place dans le laboratoire. Et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour effacer le picotement qui commençait à naître sous ses paupières.

-Il est là, Gibbs, souffla-t-elle finalement d'une petite voix, sa colère sembla s'être envolée pour ne laisser place qu'au chagrin.

Elle paraissait fragile, blessée, fatiguée. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il n'avait qu'une envie : Qu'elle retrouve le sourire. Et il connaissait la recette pour ça. Leur famille à nouveau réunie, comme avant. Ce qui était difficilement envisageable à l'heure actuelle.

Il avança à nouveau vers elle et l'encadra de ses bras, elle se laissa faire, immobile, fragile, son regard baissé vers le sol.

-Il est là, confirma le chef d'équipe avant de lui déposer un petit baiser sur la tempe.

Il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, son corps se laisser aller contre lui. Elle leva un visage bouleversé vers lui, retenant visiblement difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger.

-Gibbs. On ne peut pas le laisser repartir. Toute cette histoire, c'est… C'est stupide. Il faut qu'on le retrouve. J'ai besoin de lui.

-Je sais, Abs.

-Tu vas le retrouver ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, délicatement, doucement. Et la serra davantage contre lui, pour lui souffler, lèvres contre sa tempe, via une promesse indéniable, solennelle :

-Je vais le retrouver. Je te le promets, Abby.

Ils se turent un long moment derrière ses mots, elle restant calée contre lui, les yeux semi-clos, la promesse lâchée par Gibbs flottant dans l'air, au-dessus d'eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'un « Bip » provenant d'un des appareils de la gothique ne les alerte. Elle lâcha aussitôt Gibbs. Et se précipita vers son spectromètre de masse.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle se plongeait sur l'élément de ses recherches, tandis que sa voix redevenue surexcitée s'élevait dans la pièce :

-J'ai un résultat ! Je le savais ! Gibbs !

Elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même pour lui faire face. Et afficha un immense sourire.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

.

-Gibbs.

Il était allé refaire son stock d'or noir. L'israélienne l'avait interpellé à peine avait-il franchi le pallier de l'ascenseur. Il lui porta son attention, tandis qu'elle levait un dossier blanc au-dessus de son bureau et le tendait vers lui.

-On a eu du nouveau suite à ce qu'a trouvé Abby sur la tige ce matin.

Elle semblait inquiète, excitée, nerveuse. Il devina que ce « nouveau » était important.

-Je vous écoute, Ziva.

Elle attrapa la télécommande du plasma, alors que McGee se plaçait à côté d'eux, près à compléter le rapport de l'israélienne. Ils braquèrent tous trois leurs visages vers l'écran, pendant que la jeune femme lançait la première image, trois photos d'hommes.

-Lors de l'enquête précédente, Tony avait mis des noms sur les trois principaux membres de Tulipe Blanche, commença Ziva en désignant les trois personnes présentes sur l'écran. Richard Heaven, le fondateur et dirigeant de Tulipe Blanche est mort, touché par balle grâce à Tony et pris ensuite dans les flammes de l'explosion. Les deux autres sont en prison.

-Oui…

Elle passa à une autre image, les résultats de recherche d'Abby se présentèrent.

-Et, vous savez qu'en analysant la tulipe blanche retrouvée près du Navy Yard, Abby a retrouvé sur la tige une microtrace de la taille d'une poussière d'un produit utilisé dans les hôpitaux pour soigner les malades d'asthme, commença Ziva.

-Oui.

-J'ai lancé une recherche sur toutes les personnes utilisant ce produit, poursuivit l'informaticien alors que Ziva coulait un regard vers lui. J'ai eu trois-mille résultats.

-Et ?

-J'ai filtré ces résultats avec toutes les personnes connues de Tulipe Blanche. Regardez la seule réponse que j'ai obtenue, Patron…

Il cliqua sur la télécommande. Gibbs lâcha un grognement sourd, incrédule, pendant que Ziva confirmait l'impensable d'un hochement de tête.

-Oui. Richard Heaven, confirma la jeune femme sans quitter la photo du cinquantenaire qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Alors…

-Alors, la coupa Gibbs, Heaven n'a pas brûlé dans les flammes comme nous l'avions pensé.

Les deux agents se tournèrent vers lui, tandis qu'il terminait d'une voix blanche, la main crispée sur son gobelet de café, le regard rivé sur l'image de cet homme :

-Le fondateur de Tulipe Blanche est toujours en vie.

-Et il est visiblement le responsable de cet attentat, rajouta Ziva. Cette explosion était une vengeance. Un message…Il…

-…Il est revenu à la vie, termina Gibbs sombrement.


	9. Rencontre, revenant, regard et rixePline

_Hello!_

_Vous savez quoi? Je vais vous présenter aujourd'hui un chapitre de Pline absolument incroyable. Il m'a tenu en haleine pendant toute ma lecture, si si, même si je savais globalement ce qu'il allait se passer... C'est vous dire s'il est prenant. Ce chapitre me travaille depuis que je l'ai lu... C'est encore plus vous dire s'il est fantastique. Je qualifie cette petite merveille de chapitre de "chef d'oeuvre". Et vous? Bonne lecture, et merci à tous de nous suivre!_

_._

Hey poblacion de mi corazon !

Comment allez-vous ? Personnellement, je vais parfaitement bien. Surtout après autant de compliments de la part de PBG ! C'est l'assurance d'avoir une bonne journée, non ? Elle m'a annoncée que tous mes chapitres n'étaient pas si nuls que ça donc j'ai décidé de la croire (ou en tout cas d'essayer !)

Un gros câlin spécial à Gwen pour la remercier d'avoir posté la CENTIEME review ! Je suis en mode choquée. C'est seulement la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive, je ne suis pas comme PBG !

En tout cas, bonne lecture et... Rangez vos haches !

PS : Chapitre non corrigé, problème de timing. Désolée d'avance pour les fôtes. (Mouahaha !)

PS2 : Ayant eu du mal à commencer ce chapitre, toute la première partie est meilleure parce qu'elle est de **PBG **! *serre PBG dans ses bras*

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : Rencontre, revenant, regard et rixe.**

Le remake d'Hawaï Five-0 passait à la télévision, une série qu'il appréciait en temps normal, mais qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de regarder aujourd'hui. Il préférait attendre que son portable sonne, sirotant silencieusement son verre de soda, tout en piochant par intermittence quelques chips dans l'immense bol placé sur son lit.

Il était dix-neuf heures. Il attendait l'appel du magasin avec impatience. Il pressentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder, tout comme il pressentait que quelque chose allait se passer ce soir. Quelque chose qui allait probablement changer sa vie, comme l'avait fait l'explosion d'il y a deux ans. Tout ce qui était associé à cette secte n'était jamais bon, son expérience le lui avait appris. Un coup de cœur interdit, une désillusion amicale et un adieu définitif. Voilà tout ce que ça lui avait apporté…

Et pourtant, ce soir, il allait très certainement s'y frotter une nouvelle fois. Le passé revenait au galop. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça.

Il décida de retourner un instant dans le présent, de contacter la personne qui le raccrochait à sa vie actuelle, à la réalité. Il attrapa son téléphone après avoir bien pris soin de vérifier que le double appel était d'actualité –il était hors de question de manquer l'appel du magasin-, et composa le numéro de Tullia. Elle décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

- Anto. Je n'attendais plus de tes nouvelles…

Il sentait largement le reproche dans sa voix.

- J'ai eu pas mal d'impératifs, Tul.

- Qui t'ont empêché de me contacter ?

- Si tu savais…

- Justement, j'aimerais bien savoir.

L'italien mordilla légèrement ses lèvres sous le ton froid de la jeune femme.

- Tul. C'est beaucoup trop long et compliqué à expliquer. Je rentre bientôt.

- Quand ?

- Bientôt.

- J'ai l'impression de ne plus connaître la personne qui me parle. Tu es lointain et évasif. Où est mon reporter si amusant et délicat ?

- Il sera là bientôt.

- Tu te répètes.

- Je sais.

Un bip résonna dans le téléphone. Il se félicita d'avoir veillé à laisser le double appel. Il grimaça cependant en constatant que le reproche était toujours largement présent dans sa conversation avec la jolie italienne. Il devrait veiller à réparer tout ça dès que l'histoire avec Tulipe Blanche serait terminée. La secte n'allait pas encore lui enlever une personne qu'il aimait. Il se le promettait.

- Tul. Je dois te laisser. Je te recontacte demain.

- Anto !

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle rajoute quelque chose et raccrocha pour prendre le second appel. La voix fumeuse de la gérante du magasin lui parvint alors.

- Ils sont là dans une heure. Faites vite.

* * *

Cindy Watson aspira peu gracieusement une bouffée de sa cigarette. Dix minutes plus tôt, elle avait appelé ce foutu fed pour le prévenir de la vente avec Tulipe blanche. Quelle histoire ! Pourquoi toutes les emmerdes devaient toujours tomber sur elle ? Elle voulait juste avoir de quoi se payer une petite maison et se ranger. Elle avait passé l'âge de se frotter avec des malades qui faisaient exploser des agences, de toute façon.

Alors que la fausse blonde vérifiait si son sig était toujours bien installé, là où elle pourrait le prendre rapidement en cas de besoin (elle avait un mauvais pressentiment), Tony Todd poussa la porte de son petit "magasin" sans douceur.

"Vous avez fait vite. A l'école des fédéraux on ne vous apprend pas à respecter le code de la route ? Et après vous venez nous faire ch...

- Bref, coupa Tony, peu intéressé par son vocabulaire fleuri. Des nouvelles ?

- Ouep."

Elle lui expliqua rapidement que le même homme qui avait commandé les balles l'avait rappelée pour du C4 et des armes lourdes ainsi que les munitions qui allaient avec.

"J'espère que vous viendrez pas me faire chier avec les deux trois ventes pas vraiment légales sur ce coup. Vu que je vous aide.

- On verra. Pour l'instant je vais me cacher, vous allez faire votre transaction comme d'habitude mais essayer de leur tirer un peu les vers du nez. Surtout, n'insistez pas trop ou ils vont se méfier. Je ne veux pas que ça dégénère.

- Moi non plus, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Tony étudia la pièce, réfléchissant à toutes les issues possibles en cas de problème. Avant d'entrer dans le magasin, il fallait passer par une mince antichambre qu'un porte vitrée, et sûrement blindée, séparait de la boutique d'armes. Ensuite dix mètres carrés de fusils, d'armes de poing et de munitions enfermés derrière des grillages. Enfin le comptoir en "U" empêchait quiconque de s'approcher de trop près des armoires.

Derrière Cindy, un rideau menait sûrement à l'arrière-boutique.

"Il y a une sortie par derrière ?

- Ouais.

- Et elle mène où ?

- Une ruelle avec des poubelles. Pourquoi ?

- On ne sait jamais."

Ils se turent. La femme se frottait inconsciemment l'imposant tatouage qui ornait son bras tandis que lui réfléchissait. Qu'allait-il faire ? Oui, il allait assister à une scène qui pourrait empêcher une autre attaque mais il ne pourrait pas les arrêter ni même prévenir le NCIS. Alors, quelles options s'offraient à lui ? Il pouvait enregistrer la conversation et l'envoyer anonyment au Navy Yard. Il faudrait, dans ce cas-là, que Cindy arrive à les faire parler.

Tony soupira. Voilà qu'il voulait jouer les héros solitaires et qu'il n'avait même pas de plan ! Ca devait marcher, après tout, c'était toujours comme ça dans les films !

"Ils arrivent !"

Habilement, l'Italien balança ses jambes de l'autre côté du comptoir sur lequel il était assis et s'accroupit. Une seconde plus tard, il entendait la sonnette du magasin et alluma le microphone de son téléphone.

"Bonjour, salua Cindy. Alors, on vient chercher la marchandise ?

- En effet, ma chère."

Cette voix, il la reconnaissait ! Mais non, c'était impossible ! Il était mort, il l'avait tué, il l'avait vu blessé puis en proie aux flemmes alors pourquoi croyait-il l'entendre maintenant ? Richard Heaven n'était-il pas censé reposer en enfer ? Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes !

"Je vais chercher ça !"

La vendeuse d'armes se rendit dans l'arrière-boutique sans adresser un regard à l'ancien agent fédéral, cependant, elle indiqua "deux" avec sa main. DiNozzo soupira, il pouvait désarmer deux hommes. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Elle revint un instant plus tard, portant un carton qui était visiblement lourd, elle le posa brusquement sur le comptoire, retourna en chercher un autre, bien plus petit et le déposa de la même manière.

"Voilà le matos. 10 000 dollars en cash maintenant.

- J'aimerais vérifier, d'abord, que tout y est.

- Vous me faites plus confiance ? Vous devriez savoir que je suis toujours réglo.

- Bien sûr, répondit la voix doucereuse de Heaven. Mais dans notre métier, il faut toujours être méticuleux. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- C'est pas faux."

Silence. Tony s'impatientait mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour intervenir.

"Dîtes, reprit la blonde. C'est quand même des beaux joujoux tout ça... Vous comptez en faire quoi, sans indiscrétion ? Parce que c'est la meilleure vente que je fais depuis un sacré bout de temps et voilà quoi."

L'Italien se crispa.

"Oh, une petite vengeance."

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis un léger claquement. _Sûrement une malette._

"Voici l'argent.

- Parfait, répondit Cindy.

- Lewis, ordonna la voix de Heaven, va ranger ceci dans le coffre, je parle encore avec la jeune demoiselle pendant ce temps.

- Oui, monsieur." répondit une voix grave.

Lewis ! Tony s'en rappelait très bien, ce géant avait essayé de le tuer le jour de l'explosion pour protéger son patron ! Il avait toujours détestait cet homme qu'il avait pris l'habitude de surnommer secrètement le "toutou". Il entendit le lourd carton râcler le bois du comptoir et il se tassa encore un peu. La sonnette retentit à nouveau. C'était le moment.

Anthony DiNozzo Junior se releva avec toute la classe possible avec des jambes engourdies à force d'être resté accroupi trop longtemps. Face à lui, se tenait Richard Heavens. Il avait une partie de la peau du visage brûlée mais ses yeux possédaient toujours la même lueur un peu folle.

"Oh, Heavens, ironisa Tony. Je vous croyais six pieds sous terre. Enfin, la mort vous va si bien ! Vous savez, comme dans ce film de 1992 avec Meryl Streep et Bruce Willis. Sauf que vous vous n'êtes pas vraiment une jeune et jolie immortelle, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous n'êtes même pas drôle.

- Kubrick. Ou devrais-je dire DiNozzo... Quel plaisir de vous revoir. J'avais cru comprendre que vous aviez quitté les vôtres après que votre chère amie israélienne faillit mourir !"

Il se retint de sauter par dessus le comptoir pour étrangler ce malade du mieux qu'il pût.

"Cindy, je pense que vous devriez partir maintenant."

Cette dernière hocha la tête sans répondre, prit son argent et fila par l'arrière de la boutique.

"Enfin seuls !"

Mais a peine DiNozzo avait-il dit ça que la sonnette résonnait encore. Cependant, ce ne fut pas un géant aux cheveux noirs qu'il vit, mais son ancienne équipe.

Le temps sembla se figer.

Tony croisa les deux pupilles bleues de son ex-patron et une tempête de sentiments contradictoires s'empara de lui. Il se sentit d'abord bien, enfin, il le revoyait. Puis il se sentit coupable, en colère, triste... Il en avait la tête qui tournait.

De leur côté, Gibbs, Ziva et McGee n'en menaient pas large non plus. Ils étaient dans le même état que leur ancien collègue et ami. Une porte vitrée les séparait, comme un symbole. Ils ne vivaient plus dans le même monde. Ils étaient différents. La Dispute les avait séparés...

Pendant cette fraction de seconde que dura leur surprise, Heaven comprit qu'il était cerné. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas comme ça. Il sortit son arme et la pointa sur Tony.

"NON !" hurla Ziva.

L'Italien se retourna un instant. Dans les yeux marrons de la jeune femme brillaient une supplication intense, un espoir fou et une tristesse colossale. Autant de sentiments forts qui lui firent mal physiquement. Pourquoi cela s'était-il passé ainsi ?

"Je ne suis pas seul, dit le grand patron de Tulipe blanche. Nous sommes une infinité."

Une micro seconde plus tard, Richard Heaven tirait dans le petit carton que Lewis n'avait pas pu prendre.

Celui qui contenait du C4.

"Pourquoi ça ne se passe jamais comme dans les films ?" fut la dernière pensée cohérente de Tony.

Et le bâtiment explosa.

* * *

_Pline! Tu mérites un badge TBC en or!_

_P : Merci !*part se cacher avant que les projectiles ne l'atteignent*  
_


	10. Entre les flammes partie 1 - PBG

_Bonjour tout le monde!  
Merci pour vos commentaires, merci de nous suivre! Pline et moi sommes vraiment heureuses d'écrire cette histoire, et d'autant plus avec des lecteurs tels que vous! Merci!  
Aujourd'hui, d'abord , trois mots: VIVE LE TBC! Ensuite, un looooong chapitre... En trois parties !  
Première partie aujourd'hui, donc! Bonne lecture !_

_._

Hey !

Moi retard, moi aimer vous !

Moi aimer ce chapitre !

À la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Entre les flammes : Partie 1**

.

_-Hannah._

_Elle était vraiment ravissante. Plus que ravissante, même. Éblouissante. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, admirable dans sa robe noire qui lui cintrait parfaitement la taille, ses mains croisées devant elle, un large sourire au visage._

_Il fit un pas vers elle, la déshabillant lentement du regard. Cette femme l'hypnotisait depuis qu'il était entré dans la secte, trois semaines auparavant. Il devait collaborer avec elle pour sa couverture, il la côtoyait tous les jours. Il lui parlait tous les jours. Lui souriait tous les jours._

_Il avait tous les jours envie de passer sa main dans les doux cheveux noirs de la scientifique et de l'attirer contre son corps pour pouvoir l'avoir à lui, rien qu'à lui._

_C'était une envie presque animale, une attirance qui ne s'expliquait pas. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. Même Jeanne ne lui donnait pas cette sensation inexplicable. Il voulait Hannah Steevens. Il voulait la sentir. Il voulait lui parler. Il la voulait contre lui. Ça ne s'expliquait pas. Cette alchimie était étrange. Et interdite. Il était sous couverture. Il n'était pas lui. Et Hannah Steevens n'était pas célibataire._

_Elle croisa les bras devant lui et le déshabilla à son tour du regard. Il se laissa faire._

_-Tony. Tu es encore là ?_

_-Oui. Jolie robe._

_-Merci. Je comptais finir la journée en ville._

_-Soirée entre filles ?_

_-Si tu considères qu'un tête à tête avec moi-même est une soirée entre filles, alors oui._

_-Et ton cher… Bryan ? Ryan ? _

_-Kyan. Nous avons rompu._

_-Oh._

_-Il ne supportait pas mes horaires de travail._

_-J'en suis désolé._

_-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis mieux seule._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Oui, vraiment._

_Il sourit. Et s'adossa à la porte, sans la quitter du regard._

_-C'est dommage de porter une aussi belle robe pour passer la soirée seule._

_Elle rit légèrement._

_-C'est une invitation ?_

_-Peut-être. Tu souhaites une invitation ?_

_Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui, ondulant des hanches, son regard plongé dans les deux pupilles d'émeraude de l'agent fédéral._

_-Ca dépend à quoi tu veux jouer._

_La distance qui les séparait avait considérablement diminué. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il lui lança un regard chargé de défi, avant de reprendre d'un timbre qui laissait toute place à la séduction :_

_-J'ai pas mal d'idées, mais je ne sais pas si elles vont te plaire._

_Elle haussa les épaules._

_-Je crois que si._

_-Je crois que ta robe noire ne va pas survivre longtemps, alors._

_-Elle n'était même pas neuve…_

_Il fit un pas vers elle et passa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent Ils laissèrent faire la passion._

_._

Il papillonna des paupières en revenant à la réalité, effaçant en un clignement d'yeux l'image d'Hannah et lui s'embrassant langoureusement contre cette porte, essayant de se concentrer sur le présent et non sur le passé. Un passé qu'il savait être revenu le frapper à cause des innombrables remords qu'il avait ressenti en croisant les regards de son supérieur... Et de Ziva. Tout avait démarré avec Hannah. Tout s'était terminé avec _eux_, avec _lui_, parce qu'il n'avait pas été là pour _elle_.

Elle. Ziva. Elle était là. Ils étaient là. Derrière la porte blindée. La porte qui, il l'espérait, les avaient protégé de l'explosion.

Cette explosion. La seconde en deux ans. Cette fois, il était en plein milieu de celle-ci. Il avait pris la place qu'occupait l'israélienne deux ans auparavant. Et il comprenait ce qu'elle avait dû ressentit au milieu des flammes. Il arrivait à peine à respirer et à garder les yeux ouverts tellement la chaleur et le gaz émis par les flammes étaient présents.

S'il faisait un rapide check-up de son état… Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup trop chaud. Mais qu'il tremblait malgré son front brûlant. Son esprit était cotonneux, son cerveau était brouillé, ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus. Autour de lui, la chaleur était intense et l'air irrespirable. Il ne savait plus très bien où il était, mais il comprit qu'il devait sortir de cet endroit avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

Il toussa légèrement. Et redressa la tête au maximum qu'il le pouvait pour essayer de se repérer.

Il avait glissé sous le comptoir. L'énorme comptoir qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Devant, les flammes dévalaient un pan du mur. Et se rapprochaient lentement de lui.

Il posa ses mains à terre. Et lâcha un cri de douleur. Un coup d'œil sur son poignet lui apprit que celui-ci avait pris un mauvais angle. Et c'était certainement cassé lors de sa chute. Il ramena son bras blessé contre son torse. Et poussa contre ses jambes pour se réfugier davantage sous le comptoir, évitant ainsi le nuage de cendres que venaient de projeter les flammes vers lui.

Oui, une fois de plus, il était question d'explosion. Mais cette fois, son équipe entière était là.

Son équipe qu'il avait abandonnée deux ans plus tôt.

Son équipe qu'il devait absolument fuir.

.

Elle se redressa légèrement, toussotant. L'explosion n'avait pas fracassée la porte blindée, les protégeant par la même occasion. Mais avait projeté en éclat toutes les vitres du magasin. Le souffle de la charge l'avait propulsé à terre, comme les deux autres personnes. Elle tentait maintenant de se remettre sur ses deux jambes, difficilement, tout en constatant que Gibbs et Tim faisaient de même.

Son regard était figé sur le magasin où leur ami venait de leur être enlevé pour la seconde fois. Elle savait pertinemment que les chances qu'il ait survécu était faibles. Et… Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir sur place devant le chagrin qui la submergeait face à une telle constatation. Elle l'avait perdu. Encore une fois.

Elle prit appui sur ses mains pour se relever, sans quitter les flammes du regard. Et tangua légèrement à peine son pied droit posé sur le sol. Ce qui lui confirma ce qu'elle avait ressenti en tombant : Elle s'était foulé la cheville.

Elle décida d'occulter la douleur. Et porta son attention sur les flammes qui léchaient les murs et s'échappaient par l'une des fenêtres brisées.

Les flammes. Tulipe Blanche. Tony. La dispute. Tellement de souvenirs. Tellement de peur. Tony était dans le magasin. Tony était peut-être mort. Tony, qui lui manquait tellement depuis deux ans.

Tony qui était parti et l'avait abandonnée à cause de la dispute… Mais aussi à cause de sa culpabilité. Sa vue se brouilla légèrement tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour garder les larmes qui menaçaient de dégouliner sur ses joues, alorq qu'un cri d'horreur menaçait de la submerger.

Elle avait devant elle le rappel de l'enfer. Ce qui la renvoyait vers la première fois où elle avait perdu Tony… A ce jour horrible qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à oublier.

.

_Elle raccrocha son téléphone portable en pestant. Dixième appel, et son partenaire ne répondait pas. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait être opérationnel. Ils devaient toujours être là l'un pour l'autre pendant cette mission, c'était la règle d'or._

_Devant elle, Richard Heaven venait de sortir de sa BMW pour avancer vers une petite bâtisse de pierre beige. Devant, un parterre de Tulipe Blanche._

_Elle était au siège de la secte, elle était sur le point de mettre la main sur Richard Heaven, de mettre un terme à une mission qui durait depuis trois longues semaines. Et il n'était pas là. Tony l'avait laissé tomber._

_Elle lâcha un râle rauque. Et sortit de la voiture, son arme à la main. Tout en portant une onzième et dernière fois son portable à ses lèvres pour laisser un message à l'italien :_

_-Tony. Je file au siège de Tulipe Blanche. Mon indic' m'a suggéré qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose de très grave ce soir. Nous devons agir maintenant. Appelle-moi dès que tu as ce message. C'est urgent. _

_Elle raccrocha. Et avança vers l'entrée de la secte._

_._

Elle s'obligea à arrêter de penser, de se rappeler. A se secouer pour avancer. Elle quitta le sas d'entrée et fit quelques pas difficiles vers les fenêtres brisées du magasin. Sans toutefois trop s'approcher des flammes.

Son cri s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'arrêtait face au comptoir, là où s'était tenu Tony quelques secondes auparavant. Un mot, un espoir :

-TONY !

.

Il avait entendu son nom. Ziva venait de l'appeler. Elle allait probablement arriver vers lui d'une minute à l'autre, dès que l'un d'entre eux aurait récupéré l'extincteur dans l'une des voitures.

Il devait sortir avant.

Car, en premier lieu, il ne voulait pas retrouver l'équipe. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour ça. Il n'arrivait pas à ôter la culpabilité qui le submergeait, il s'en voulait beaucoup trop d'avoir prononcé ces quelques paroles fatidiques. Il ressentait encore la colère qui avait submergé Gibbs deux ans auparavant avant que leur amitié ne prenne fin. Tout était encore bien trop présent.

Ensuite, il savait que si l'équipe le retrouvait, ils devraient l'interroger, et le mettre en garde à vue. Il était ici en civil. Hors, il venait d'être retrouvé en compagnie d'un terroriste qui avait fait sauter un bâtiment fédéral. Il pouvait aller à Quantico, pour ça.

Il devait donc fuir au plus vite.

Il se remit difficilement sur ses pieds. Et avança vers la porte de derrière, à demi-accroupi. En priant pour avoir le temps de quitter le magasin dévasté avant que l'équipe ne le rejoigne. Ou que les flammes n'arrivent à lui.

* * *

_Génial, non ?_

_*va boire un coca avec PBG en attendant les reviews*  
_


	11. Entre les flammes partie 2 - Pline

___Hello!_

_J'ai fait une découverte très intéressante avec ce chapitre: Oui, une co-auteur peut AUSSI faire une crise d'AIPM sur une histoire qu'elle écrit. Oui oui._  
_Accrochez-vous, et un conseil, prenez une inspiration avant ce chapitre, car il a tendance à couper le souffle tellement il est haletant!_  
_Je ne répond pas au reviews cette fois-ci, je m'en excuse, manque de temps !_

___Bonne lecture!_

___.  
_

Hey everybody !

Voici la deuxième partie de ce long chapitre ! Le précédent était merveilleux, non ?

Bref, je me tais ! Ce chapitre n'a pas était corrigé, mille excuses pour les fautes !

Je vous aime tous !

À la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Entre les flammes : Partie deux**

« Tony ! »

Il reprit ses esprits à ce moment-là. Le cri de Ziva le ramena à la réalité. Heaven venait de faire exploser du C4, ils avaient été protégés par la vitre blindée. Le grand patron de Tulipe blanche devait être mort, mais Tony ?

« Tony ! hurla-t-il à son tour. Tony ! »

Gibbs se releva rapidement, la tête lui tournait à cause de la déflagration qu'il l'avait fait tomber. Ziva était déjà debout, elle était à côté de la porte mais ne pouvait pas avancer à cause des flammes qui léchaient les murs et les armes.

« Il faut partir d'ici ! Tout va exploser !

- Hors de question que j'abandonne Tony, Gibbs ! Je l'ai déjà perdu une fois !

- Je sais, moi non plus. Va dehors, je vais le chercher. »

Mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas, comme insensible à la chaleur infernale de la pièce

« C'est un ordre, David.

- Non.

- Je le ramène, obéis ! »

* * *

L'Italien entendait des éclats de voix. Il ne comprenait cependant pas ce qu'ils disaient. C'était Gibbs et Ziva, il en était sûr. Un frisson le parcourut malgré la chaleur étouffante. Cela faisait si longtemps... Il aurait tout donné pour que l'épisode Tulipe blanche n'ait jamais existé.

Mais ce n'était pas possible.

Il devait se ressaisir.

Tony se leva du mieux qu'il put, du coin de l'œil il vit son ancien patron et son ancienne collègue.

* * *

Ses collègues hurlèrent _son _prénom. Lui aussi devrait se lever, _le_ chercher. McGee tenta de se mettre debout mais il était à bout de forces, il n'avait pas dormi depuis l'attentat et il n'avait pas eu une nuit reposante depuis que Tony était parti.

Il s'écroula au sol. Un liquide chaud lui coula sur le visage. Du sang.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud !

* * *

Gibbs se retourna lorsqu'il entendit son plus jeune agent tomber. Une entaille qui semblait profonde lui barrait le front. Il était visiblement désorienté.

« Occupe-toi de sortir McGee de là, je m'occupe de Tony. »

Son ton ne souffrait aucune discussion alors Ziva obéit malgré ses réticences. Après un dernier regard vers les flammes où devaient se trouver Tony, elle se précipita vers l'informaticien.

Gibbs, lui, attendit que les deux jeunes gens soient sortis du magasin avant de se mettre à courir vers le comptoir. Au cœur de l'incendie.

Il l'avait perdu une fois, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse mourir ici.

* * *

Tony transpirait abondamment. Était-il déjà en enfer ? Parce que ça y ressemblait fortement quand même. Il prit le temps d'enlever sa veste avant de marcher le plus vite qu'il pouvait avec une cheville douloureuse vers l'arrière-boutique. Il devait rejoindre la porte de derrière avant de mourir carbonisé.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il croisa le regard de Gibbs.

* * *

Ses yeux. Verts. _Tony. _Ils s'immobilisèrent, tant pis pour les flammes, tant pis pour la chaleur insoutenable. Plus rien n'avait d'importance sinon ses yeux.

« Tony ! »

* * *

« Tony ! »

La voix grave de son ancien patron lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il se remit en marche.

* * *

DiNozzo lui avait tourné le dos ! _Non, pas encore !_

« Reste, attends-moi ! Tony ! »

* * *

Tony avait envie de pleurer mais ses yeux étaient trop secs à cause de la fumée âcre. Il continua à avancer sous les suppliques de Gibbs.

* * *

L'ancien marin étouffait. Il n'en pouvait plus, sa gorge était atrocement sèche, ses mouvements étaient lents et le feu était trop près de lui.

Et tout risquait d'exploser à tout moment à cause des armes.

Mais il continuait.

« Tony, souffla-t-il, épuisé. Attends... »

* * *

Il était enfin dans l'arrière-boutique, là la chaleur était plus supportable. Plus que trois pas pour atteindre la porte, et donc la rue.

* * *

Les flammes s'approchaient dangereusement des grenades.

Si elles les touchaient...

* * *

« DiNozzo, arrête ! »

Il ne restait qu'un mètre à parcourir à l'Italien pour quitter la fournaise. Pour le quitter.

« Tony ! »

* * *

Il était libre ! Il avait de l'avance sur Gibbs ! Il pouvait s'enfuir et ne pas voir la lueur déçue qui brillerait obligatoirement dans ses yeux aciers.

Quand, au juste, était-il devenu lâche ?

* * *

Tony avait quitté le magasin.

« Non, non, non. »

Pas encore ! Non ! Il avait déjà trop souffert la première fois ! Il s'en voulait déjà tellement... Et il avait fait une promesse à Abby.

* * *

« Ça va mieux ? »

McGee leva la tête vers Ziva. Son inquiétude était visible. Il fit un sourire pâle.

« C'était Tony... »

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Oui, répondit la jeune femme dans un souffle. Oui, c'était Tony. »

* * *

Dans son laboratoire, Abby faisait virevolter ses doigts sur son clavier. Elle cherchait le moindre petite indice qui pourrait les aider à faire tomber Tulipe blanche.

Elle jeta un regard vers les fenêtres.

Ses amis devaient être en train d'arrêter une vente d'armes de la secte.

Son cœur se serra étrangement.

Tout devrait bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Fred Harmon roulait tranquillement lorsqu'il aperçut un incendie. Il connaissait cet endroit même s'il n'y était jamais entré. C'était le magasin d'armes. Deux silhouettes se tenaient à l'écart, l'une d'elle était assise et semblait mal en point.

Le feu était rouge, il était obligé d'attendre à une centaine de mètre de la bâtisse en flammes. Malgré lui, son regard était attiré vers le sinistre, fasciné et répugné.

Au loin, les sirènes de voitures de pompier et de police hurlaient.

* * *

L'ombre observait. L'effronté qu'était Tony se mêlait de choses qui ne le regardait pas. Pourquoi intervenir dans cette vente d'armes ?

L'ombre pinça ses lèvres dans un signe d'insatisfaction.

Et soudain...

* * *

L'explosion.

* * *

« Gibbs ! »

« Tony ! »

« Au secours ! »

« Appelez la police ! »

« Il y a des blessés ! »

« TONY ! »

« GIBBS ! »

« Aidez-nous ! »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« GIBBS ! »

« Écartez-vous ! »

« TONY ! »

« Lâchez-moi, je suis du NCIS ! »

* * *

Un sifflement persistant dans ses oreilles. Il était sonné. Fred leva les yeux péniblement, le souffle de l'explosion avait fait exploser ses vitres. Il saignait mais ce n'était rien de grave.

* * *

Il avait mal. Tony gémit. Il n'entendait plus rien. La deuxième explosion avait été plus forte que la première à cause de toutes les armes, les munitions et autres joujoux dangereux.

« Gibbs... »

* * *

Ziva avait d'abord était tétanisée. Puis elle avait crié. McGee aussi. Et si... ?

Non, c'était impossible.

« Pitié, pas eux. »

* * *

C'était la panique totale mais de ce côté-ci de la rue, il n'entendait rien. De toute façon, il était assourdi par la déflagration.

Gibbs avait survécu de peu. Une seconde plus tôt et il était encore dans le magasin. La porte en métal lui avait servi de maigre protection.

Il leva la tête. À quelques pas de lui, _Tony._

* * *

Tony toussa. Ses poumons avaient respiré trop de fumées. Mais il était soulagé.

Il se retourna. _Gibbs._

* * *

Leur regard se croisèrent. Aucun des deux n'avaient la force de se lever.

« Tony...

- Gibbs, je... »

Que dire ? Cela faisait deux ans. Deux ans de remords, de souffrance, d'incompréhension.

Deux ans c'était dérisoire.

Deux ans c'était énorme.

* * *

Abby se figea. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il allait arriver quelque chose de mauvais.

* * *

Ils ne virent pas l'homme aux cheveux charbons qui s'approchait.

* * *

« J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement. »

* * *

L'ombre s'était immobilisée.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

* * *

Fred eut un sourire cynique. Il n'était jamais au bon endroit au bon moment.

Il réussit à sortir de sa voiture. Un mouvement attira son regard. À la sortie d'une ruelle, un homme en traînait un autre. Il espéra de toutes ses forces qu'il ne soit pas mort.

* * *

Tony n'arrivait pas à parler, pourtant il était si bavard. Deux bras puissants le relevèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Ferme-la, Kubrick ou je tue le vieux. »

Lewis ! Et son arme était pointé sur Gibbs.

« Non ! »

Le géant assomma le chef d'équipe, déjà affaibli, d'un coup de crosse.

« Gibbs ! »

Tony en reçut un dans le dos et se laissa choir.

* * *

Fred fixait les deux hommes.

Ce n'était pas normal. Le grand chevelu ne devrait pas mettre le blessé dans le coffre.

Merde ! Il était en train de l'enlever !

* * *

Abby osait à peine respirer. Elle _savait._

« Tony... »

* * *

Dans le coffre de la berline de Lewis, écrasé par le carton d'armes, DiNozzo jura.

Il quittait un ennui pour un autre.

Il était aux mains de Tulipe blanche.


	12. Entres les flammes partie 3 - PBG

_Hello les amis!_

_Dernière partie de ce loooooong chapitre!_  
_D'ailleurs, long chapitre, longue histoire. On vous a dit que cette histoire allait être longue? On a pas mal de choses à vous raconter, oui oui! :]_  
_Merci à vous de nous suivre, merci pour vos reviews! Chaque review est un encouragement pour nous deux, merci!_  
_Et bonne lecture!_

_._

Hey !

Étrangement, vous vouliez la suite... Et bien la voici ! Je peux vous assurer qu'elle est génialement parfaite !

Acclamez PBG ! Allons ! *danse de l'acclamement* (J'ai le droit d'inventer les mots que je veux, na !)

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Entre les flammes : Partie trois.**

Fred Harmon avait deux buts dans la vie : Terminer ses études de psychologie pour pouvoir enfin exercer le métier qu'il aimait, et conduire une Aston Martin DBS. Rien de plus normal pour un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans qui souriait à la vie.

Mais il avait aussi pour moralité d'éviter l'injustice et d'aider son prochain quand il pouvait le faire. Hors, à l'instant présent, c'était beaucoup plus qu'un devoir, c'était une nécessité. Un homme venait de se faire enlever pratiquement sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas rester assis sans rien faire, à attendre que quelqu'un d'autre agisse.

Fred passa sa manche sur son front d'où s'échappait un filet de sang, à l'endroit où un éclat de verre provenant de son carreau brisé l'avait frappé, et essuya le liquide rouge qui dégoulinait jusqu'à son menton. Il redémarra ensuite sa Lincoln en écrasant la pédale d'accélérateur, pour suivre la berline noire qui avait emporté l'homme et qui s'éloignait déjà vers une rue adjacente.

Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait agir… Mais il allait agir.

.

Le bâtiment était en train de brûler, elle essayait d'en faire le tour, titubant maladroitement à chaque pas, craignant de plus en plus de ne pas les voir vivant à chaque seconde qui arrivait.

Si Gibbs ou Tony n'étaient pas sortis du magasin, il était plus que probable qu'ils n'avaient pas survécu. Si tel était le cas, elle ne savait pas si elle-même survivrait à cette nouvelle. Elle avait besoin de les savoir vivants, elle avait besoin de parler à l'un, de s'expliquer avec lui, et d'avoir le second auprès d'elle, présence paternelle muette mais rassurante.

Elle fut donc partiellement soulagée en découvrant le plus âgé semi-assis alors qu'elle bifurquait à l'angle du magasin. Partiellement, mais toutefois inquiète en ne voyant pas le second, et en constatant l'état inquiétant de l'ancien marine.

Elle se précipita vers lui, l'aidant à se redresser, une main dans son dos.

-Gibbs ? Vous m'entendez ?

Il acquiesça vaguement, se laissant une seconde pour se remettre.

-Où est Tony ?

Il lâcha un vague grognement, et sortit son téléphone pour toute réponse, qu'il tendit à Ziva.

-Prévenez les renforts tout de suite, grommela l'ancien marine en avançant ensuite difficilement vers l'endroit où se trouvait toujours Tim, il faut qu'on lance un barrage routier. Et qu'on recherche immédiatement un véhicule. Ils ont DiNozzo.

.

Tony se contorsionna vers la droite, essayant tant bien que mal de se mouvoir malgré sa cheville et son poignet blessés, ainsi que les cartons qui l'empêchaient d'effectuer la plupart de ses gestes.

Il glissa sa main valide entre deux piles de cartons fermés, explorant le coffre à la recherche d'un cric ou de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider quand le colosse aux cheveux charbons lui ferait à nouveau face.

Tulipe Blanche était visiblement décidé à se venger. Et il savait que ce serait d'autant plus pire maintenant puisqu'il venait de tuer leur grand patron pour la seconde fois…

Il frissonna à la seule pensée de ce qui l'attendait s'il ne sortait pas d'ici avant que la voiture ne soit arrivée à destination.

Sa main rencontra alors une boîte en plastique, il tâtonna les bords à la recherche d'une ouverture. Le couvercle sauta presque sans résistance, il plongea sa main dans la boîte, s'arrêtant sur un objet circulaire, légèrement rugueux. Il le ramena à lui.

Et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant ce qu'il tenait.

De quoi sauver sa peau. Ou se rendre directement au paradis.

.

La voiture noire venait de s'arrêter, bloquée par un passage à niveau. Il savait que c'était le moment d'agir. Il la suivait depuis une dizaine de minutes et n'avait pas encore eu de possibilités de faire quelque chose jusqu'à présent. Il n'aurait pas d'autres chance.

Fred freina donc assez brutalement derrière la voiture, attrapant le taser qu'il avait toujours à portée de main dans sa boîte à gants. Il sortit de sa Lincoln en courant, aussi vite que possible, détala jusqu'à la berline noire et ouvrit la portière conducteur au vol, avant d'utiliser le taser aussi rapidement, sans que l'autre n'ait le temps de réagir une seconde.

L'effet de surprise fut efficace, le conducteur n'eut même pas le temps de penser à attraper son arme. Il glissa rapidement sur la gauche, sur la route, assommé par les kilowatts pris en pleine poitrine. Fred en profita pour lui voler les clés de la voiture et son arme, et se glissa jusqu'au coffre, qu'il ouvrit ensuite.

Il fit face à un quarantenaire particulièrement surpris de le voir devant lui, une grenade prête à être utilisée dans la main.

Il cilla en découvrant l'arme que tenait Tony. Et haussa immédiatement ses deux mains vers le haut, en signe de paix.

-Hola ! Doucement ! Je viens vous aider.

Tony fronça les sourcils et se redressa lentement dans le coffre. Sans relâcher pour autant sa grenade.

-Encore une ruse de Tulipe Blanche ? Grinça l'italien.

Le jeune homme resta interdit une seconde. Puis secoua vivement la tête.

-Non, juste un Fred Harmon un peu trop héroïque sur les bords.

-Fred Harmon ?

-Pour vous servir. Si on allait parler ailleurs ? Avant que le gros bizarre se réveille ?

Tony le fixa encore un instant, hésitant. Et se décida finalement au bout de quelques secondes, après avoir passé sa tête sur le côté et jeté un bref coup d'œil vers l'homme toujours étalé à côté de la portière conducteur, mais qui commençait à se réveiller, gigotant légèrement.

Il ne pouvait pas traîner ici, les renforts de Lewis n'allaient certainement pas tarder. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'embarquer, il n'avait rien pour ça et il n'était pas en état.

Il devait donc abandonner l'homme ici, et quitter les lieux au plus vite, avant de retomber dans les ennuis.

Il acquiesça donc sous la question du jeune homme.

-Très bien, Fred Harmon. Je vous suis…

.

-La voiture noire a été retrouvée.

Gibbs venait de raccrocher, annonçant la nouvelle à ses deux agents. Le premier étant en train de faire soigner sa blessure à la tête pendant qu'on s'occupait de la cheville de la seconde. Lui-même avait dû subit une batterie de tests et de soins qu'il avait tenté de repousser avec des grognements, vainement.

Derrière eux, les pompiers s'activaient pour essayer de réduire les flammes qui avaient presque entièrement consumées le magasin.

-Tony ?

Il secoua négativement la tête derrière la question chargée d'espoir de Ziva.

-Elle était vide, abandonnée devant un passage à niveau. Il restait une cargaison d'armes dans le coffre.

-Ils l'ont abandonnée ?

-Ou on les a forcés à l'abandonner.

-Tony.

Cette fois, c'était plus un mélange de joie _et_ d'espoir qui perçait dans la voix de l'israélienne.

-Peut-être.

-Il a dû s'en sortir.

Gibbs acquiesça d'un froncement de sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose, coupé par son portable.

Un message. De Tony.

.

-Et je les ai vus vous mettre dans la voiture. Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? Vous êtes quelqu'un de célèbre ?

L'italien sourit sous la question du conducteur. Fred venait de lui raconter comment il avait su qu'il avait besoin d'aide, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de berline noire. Lui s'était contenté de relater brièvement les choses au jeune homme, tout en s'occupant à caler son poignet blessé contre lui, afin de lui éviter tout mouvement brusque. Il était maintenant occupé à tapoter sur son smartphone de sa main valide.

-Non, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de célèbre, répondit l'ancien agent en allant dans le menu des messages.

Il se devait d'envoyer le fichier sonore enregistré dans le magasin au NCIS. Il y avait peu de choses dessus, mais le fichier pourrait probablement être utile à Abby. Le seul inconvénient était qu'il se retrouvait maintenant totalement mêlé à l'enquête, et qu'on pourrait le rechercher pour témoin des faits, voir pour suspect, et donc l'envoyer en garde à vue. Ce qu'il devait absolument éviter. Il allait donc devoir se faire discret pour le reste de son séjour en Amérique.

-Alors... Pourquoi ?

-Longue histoire.

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps.

Tony ne répondit pas, concentré sur son téléphone. Il envoyait le message à Gibbs. Et ne savait pas quoi rajouter.

Enfin, il se décida :

_« Je vais bien. J'espère que vous aussi. »_

Il s'arrêta un instant de taper, l'image de son échange de regard avec Gibbs dansant derrière ses paupières semi-closes. Il se reprit finalement au bout d'un léger laps de temps, après une courte inspiration destinée à le ramener au présent et non à cet instant plus que troublant, entre les flammes, qui l'avait ramené deux ans en avant.

_« Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement. Prenez soin de vous. Tony »_

Il envoya le message à son ancien patron, avant d'éteindre presque aussi vite son téléphone. Il ouvrit ensuite son portable, retira la puce, et la cassa en deux, sous le regard étonné de Fred.

-Y'a mieux pour limiter les consommations de messages, murmura Fred en essayant de ne pas paraître plus perturbé que la normale.

Une nouvelle fois, Tony sourit. Et désigna le téléphone de Fred, posé sur le tableau de bord.

-Je peux te l'emprunter ?

-Tu vas me le casser aussi ?

-Non.

-Alors, ok, mais n'appelle pas en Chine.

-Juste en Inde, rétorqua l'italien avec un demi-sourire, alors qu'il composait déjà le numéro de son correspondant.

.

Brad Pitt souffla longuement, tout en se laissant tomber sur l'une des chaises de tissu rouge de la salle de pause.

Il venait de passer cinq heures en salle d'opération, après six heures de consultation. Autant dire qu'il était plus qu'épuisé, et ne rêvait à présent plus que d'une longue nuit de sommeil.

Il attrapa sa canette de soda et la posa contre son front, la faisant rouler lentement sur sa peau, appréciant le frais du métal contre son visage. Un instant de douceur après de longues heures à sauver des vies.

Son téléphone le coupa dans son geste, l'obligeant à reposer la canette et à se relever pour avancer vers la table, où il avait déposé le smartphone.

-Docteur Pitt.

-Brad ?

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de son interlocuteur, ne s'attendant absolument pas à avoir celui-ci au bout du fil.

-Tony ?

L'intéressé acquiesça. Brad se laissa lourdement retomber sur son fauteuil, interloqué. Il pensait Tony très loin depuis deux ans, déjà.

-Salut, vieux. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Urgemment. Tu peux m'aider ?

* * *

_Un avis ?_


	13. Famille et faiblesses - Pline

_Bonsuar !  
(Oui, vous avez le droit à du bonsoir puisque j'écris cette présentation à 23h40, qu'il est donc le soir, et que du coup, j'ai le droit, et que...*S'interrompt sous les soupirs des lecteurs* Comment ça vous vous moquez de mes explications? Bon, ok, je présente, je présente).  
Un chapitre de Pline, donc. Et de 84. N'oublions pas 84. Sinon, il va bouder. Et un 84 qui boude est dangereux. Même que parfois, il frôle les 85 quand il est en colère. Oui, je sais, c'est grave. Très grave.  
*Observe les visages blasés des lecteurs*  
Pardon? Ah oui, il faut que j'arrête de dire des bêtises? J'vois pas du tout pourquoi vous dites ça. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme si on était dans une présentation de chapitre qui se veut super importante, quand même.  
*Se racle la gorge*  
Bon, ok, cette présentation de chapitre se veut super importante, puisque c'est un chapitre de Pline (et de 84, n'oub * SBHAM*, Pardon). Qui dit chapitre de Pline, dit foules en délire, et qui dit foules en délire, dit... Foules en délire. Hum.  
Bref. Je crois que j'ai assez parlé et que je vous ai peut-être même fait un peu peur. Oui, c'est mon ADN made in Abby qui se réveille, parfois.  
Et sinon... Bonne lecture à tous!  
_

_._

Hola !

Eh bien, PBG était en forme ! Elle a raison de parler de 84, le pauvre, il est triste sinon.

Bon, bonne lecture !

Je vous nem !

À la semaine prochaine !

PS : Ce chapitre devrait particulièrement plaire à **Gwen**...

* * *

**Famille et faiblesses**

_« Je vais bien, j'espère que vous aussi._

_Moi aussi j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement. Prenez soin de vous._

_Tony. »_

Ses mots tournaient dans leur tête, entêtants. Chaque membre de l'équipe avait ce message marqué au fer blanc dans le cœur. Que ce soit Abby dans son laboratoire, avec la musique à fond McGee tapant à toute vitesse sur son clavier Ziva faisant des recherches, des larmes au fond de la gorge Ducky et Jimmy enfermés dans l'obscurité de la morgue ou encore Gibbs, un café à la main et veillant du haut de l'open space sur son équipe tous pensaient à ces deux dernières années.

Ils pensaient à Tony, à ses blagues qui les avaient tant agacés, à ses nombreuses références cinématographiques... Chacun d'eux aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière.

_« Que les choses se passent autrement. »_

Ils soupirèrent en même temps, chacun perdu dans ses souvenirs. Ils devaient le retrouver. Ils ne seraient sûrement jamais réuni mais ils devaient tout tenter.

Leur famille avait été disloquée. Dans cette histoire, ils s'étaient tous perdus.

* * *

« La famille, ce havre de sécurité, est en même temps le lieu de la violence extrême. »

Boris Cyrulnik

* * *

Brad Pitt, qui n'était pas l'acteur mais bien le médecin, ne bougeait pas. Il bouillait intérieurement d'impatience mais il ne montrait rien. Son métier lui avait appris à rester maître de ses émotions. Il était dans une gare bondée, l'Union Station, assis sur un banc.

Tony lui avait donné rendez-vous ici, il n'avait pas demandé d'explications.

_Tony..._

Voilà deux ans qu'il était parti, sans prévenir. Que dire après tout ce temps ? Et pourquoi était-il revenu ? Brad se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec l'attentat sanglant du NCIS. Mais les fédéraux ne laissaient filtrer aucune information et personne ne savait qui étaient les terroristes.

Le médecin laissa son regard vagabonder sur la foule. Une jeune femme éclatait de rire en regardant son petit garçon qui s'amusait à imiter les passants. Il songea avec douceur à la famille qu'il allait bientôt fonder avec Paige, sa fiancée. Il aimerait une petite fille, pour qu'elle soit aussi belle que sa mère mais il savait qu'il aimerait leur enfant quoiqu'il arrive.

« Brad ? »

L'interpellé releva la tête. Un immense sourire barra son visage.

« Tony ! »

Sans réfléchir, il se releva soudainement et prit son ami dans ses bras. L'Italien fut surpris mais répondit à son étreinte au bout de quelques secondes et un air amusé se peignit sur ses lèvres.

Ils se séparèrent et leur regard se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Dans celui de Tony brillait une lueur désolée et coupable alors qu'on ne lisait dans celui de Brad qu'une franche allégresse.

« Brad, je...

- Non. Ne dis rien. Je sais que tu vas vouloir t'excuser. Je ne t'en veux pas, plus maintenant. Au début, quand McGee m'a dit que tu étais parti, je me suis senti abandonné. Tu ne m'avais même pas prévenu alors que je pensais être ton ami. »

Il s'interrompit et, mal à l'aise, Tony ne répondit rien.

« Mais j'ai fini par comprendre. J'ai eu des brides d'informations, j'ai recoupé avec ce qui était dit à la télé. Tu es parti parce que tu ne trouvais plus ta place, plus rien ne te retenait ici. Ta vie avait volé en éclat. Je l'ai compris. Je ne t'en veux pas parce que j'aurais fait pareil. »

Brad disait la vérité, il était absolument sincère. L'ancien agent fédéral parut soulagé, ses traits se détendirent et il souffla :

« Merci.

- Je t'en prie, mec. Alors, la vie non-américaine ? Tu étais où au fait ? Panama ? Paris ?

- Même pas, rit Tony. J'étais à Rome.

- Rome, eh ? Pizza, glaces et belles brunes ?

- _Mi piace questa paese. La vita è più dolce laggiù._

- Ne commence pas à ramener ta science avec moi, j'ai fait espagnol deuxième langue ! »

Tony allait répondre mais il fut interrompu par une grimace de douleur. À ce moment-là, un troisième homme que le médecin n'avait pas remarqué s'approcha d'eux. Il était bien plus jeune qu'eux, ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille et il portait un T-shirt des Beatles.

_« Sûrement un étudiant, _songea Pitt.

- Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre ces joyeuses et touchantes retrouvailles mais je crois qu'il est mal en point.

- En effet, soupira le médecin. Que t'est-il encore arrivé ?

- Oh, la routine. J'étais dans un bâtiment qui a explosé et après on a tenté de m'enlever. Ce jeune homme chevelu que tu vois...

- Fred, interrompit celui-ci.

- Oui, Fred, reprit Tony. Bref, il a joué les wonder women et il m'a délivré du méchant dragon.

- Je crois qu'il délire.

- Non, il est toujours comme ça.

- Je suis là, vous savez.

- On devrait aller dans un endroit à l'abri des regards, marmonna Brad pour lui-même. Venez ! »

* * *

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! »

D'un geste brusque, McGee appuya sur le bouton de la machine à café mais celle-ci refusa de marcher. Il était à bout de forces, il sentait qu'il risquait de craquer à un moment ou à un autre. Depuis l'explosion, il ne s'était reposé qu'une petite heure. Tout le monde était triste et sur les nerfs.

Et il sentait qu'il risquait de pleurer au moindre problème.

« Sois fort, Tim. » se sermonna-t-il.

Il pensa à Tony, à Gibbs, à Ziva, à leur manière de ne jamais se montrer faible. Mais il n'étais pas comme eux... Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux qu'il essuya rageusement. Il ferma les paupières, douloureusement, pour retenir du mieux qu'il pouvait ses sanglots.

« Tim. »

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule et il sursauta. En se retournant, il croisa le regard bleu de son patron. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se montre toujours faible devant lui ?

McGee regarda ailleurs, les yeux brillants.

« Ça va, patron. » mentit-il.

L'informaticien ravala difficilement ses larmes et fit face à Gibbs. Celui-ci le regardait, l'air impénétrable.

« Ce ne sont pas des larmes qui font de nous des faibles, McGee. Il faut parfois plus de force pour s'avouer nos blessures. C'est pareil pour nous _tous._

- Vous avez déjà pleuré ?

- Ça m'est arrivé. »

Tim se sentit mieux, il s'accorda même un sourire que Gibbs lui rendit. Ragaillardi, il retourna à ses recherches, son patron le suivit. Ils ne firent pas attention à Hamilton qui, installé à l'ancien bureau de Tony, les observa, les sourcils froncés.

* * *

« Un homme est bien fort lorsqu'il s'avoue sa faiblesse. »

Honoré de Balzac.

* * *

« Tu as mal autre part ?

- Je suis en parfaite santé, rétorqua Tony.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses croire au monde entier que tu vas tout le temps bien ?

-Parce que c'est le cas ? »

Brad soupira, exaspéré. Cela ne faisait même pas deux heures qu'il avait retrouvé son ami que celui-ci l'agaçait déjà prodigieusement. Cependant, c'était sûrement cela qui faisait son charme.

« Joli maison, intervint Fred. Vous êtes un vrai médecin ?

- Non, il est boucher mais parfois il s'amuse à recoudre des gens.

- Tony ?

- Oui.

- Tais-toi. »

Il fit semblant de bouder et observa la décoration. Il était vrai que la maison de son ami était impressionnante. Elle n'était pas décorée avec faste mais l'on sentait que les propriétaires avaient de l'argent.

« Sérieusement, tu as de quoi faire des plâtres chez toi ? Tu gardes ça pour le jour où tu taperais trop un de tes nombreux esclaves ?

- Non, j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire depuis que l'un de mes meilleurs amis se fait enlever tous les jours.

- Et libérer ! dirent en chœur Fred et Tony.

- Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? se plaignit le docteur. Deux DiNozzo pour le prix d'un.

- Tu dis ça mais je sais que tu m'adores, rétorqua l'Italien. D'ailleurs, tu comptais me parler de la jolie blonde que je vois sur toutes les photos ?

- Elle s'appelle Paige et elle est chasse gardée. C'est ma fiancée.

- Ta fiancée ? Félicitations ! Tu t'es bien assagi dis donc. Il suffit que je parte deux ans et tu te maries. Il ne manque plus que le bébé ! »

Brad eut un sourire franchement amusé. Tony s'immobilisa, bouche bée.

« Non ! Ne me dis pas que... ?

- Si.

- Dans mes bras ! Enfin, mon bras, tu m'as plâtré l'autre. Bravo ! »

Ils se firent une accolade rapide, gênés par les bandages de Tony.

« Oh, tu sais, dit Fred. La cheville cassée et le poignet tordu ça fait son effet. Et puis peut-être qu'avec ton nœud papillon sur la tête tu vas lancer une nouvelle mode. Enfin, ton gros pansement je veux dire.

- Il m'énerve. Je ne suis quand même pas comme ça ?

- Non, tu es pire. »

* * *

Au plus haut étage d'un immeuble ultra moderne, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année observait la foule en bas. Silencieux, une femme et un autre homme ne bougeaient pas.

« Richard Heaven est mort aujourd'hui, dit le premier homme. Nous devons venger sa mort. Ce Kubrick de malheur saura qu'on intervint pas dans les affaires de Tulipe blanche impunément.

-Oui, monsieur, dirent en chœur les deux autres.

-Sa si chère équipe connaîtra ma douleur.

-Nous vengerons la mort de votre frère, monsieur. »

Dan Heaven, le plus haut dirigeant de Tulipe blanche, eut un sourire mauvais qui découvrit ses dents parfaitement immaculées.

* * *

_Un petit commentaire, un petit bonjour (ou bonsuar?), un mot pour les auteurs, une pensée pour Tony, un doudou à nous offrir? Ou juste une petite review, si vous voulez? :]  
*Jette un coup d'oeil à Pline* Tu crois que j'ai fait peur à nos lecteurs, Pline? *Sourire innocent*_

Pline : Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi auraient-ils eu peur ? *sourire angélique*


	14. Souvenirs et Code Quantum - PBG

_Hellow!  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Vous savez que vous z'êtes formidables? :]  
Aujourd'hui, vous allez davantage découvrir un personnage qui risque d'avoir son importance dans cette fic'... ;] Et on vous donne quelques éléments, parce que, parfois, on est gentilles. Si, je vous assure que c'est vrai ! *Hoche vigoureusement la tête*. Mais, bon, ne vous habituez pas trop, non plus, hum? *Sourire innocent*  
Bonne lecture!_

_._

Bonzour zeunes zens !

Hum. Ze retourne en enfanze auzourd'hui mais ze vais arrêter, z'est agazant.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et je pense soudainement à un truc. J'oublie à chaque fois de répondre aux reviews anonymes... Oups ? Mais je vous remercie quand même et on vous aime tous !

J'ai le pressentiment que vous allez adorer ce chapitre, normal ! Il est de PBG !

Bonne lecture !

À la semaine prochaine ! *câlin à tout le monde*

* * *

**Souvenirs et Code Quantum  
**

La sonnerie de la porte retentit, Ziva David patienta qu'on vienne lui ouvrir en soufflant dans ses mains frigorifiées, avant de les frotter lentement l'une contre l'autre, tout en laissant un instant son regard s'égarer vers le ciel blanc qui semblait plus que bas en ce matin de décembre.

La neige n'allait certainement pas tarder à tomber, comme c'était déjà le cas dans certaines villes environnantes de Washington. Elle espérait être rentrée au NCIS avant de devoir faire face à la tempête glaciale qui s'annonçait et qui ne manquerait pas de rendre la circulation difficile.

La porte s'ouvrit devant elle, l'arrachant à sa contemplation de cette blancheur qui semblait tomber sur la ville en pouvant la recouvrir entièrement d'un instant à l'autre, elle fit un mince sourire à la jeune femme qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle Steevens. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser concernant Tulipe Blanche… Vous permettez ?

.

Henry Hamilton reposa le lourd dossier concernant la secte « Tulipe Blanche » sur son bureau, tout en attrapant mécaniquement un stylo bille qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts. Le regard rivé sur le titre du dossier s'étalant en caractère gras devant ses yeux, il commença à rassembler dans son esprit les différentes informations qu'il avait accumulé en lisant ce dossier, et en tendant ses oreilles dans le service.

De ce qu'il avait appris, tout avait commencé deux ans auparavant par une mission d'infiltration au sein de Tulipe Blanche, via une société américaine du nom de « New Time City ». Plusieurs personnes de la Navy concernées, aussi bien des grands noms politiques ralliés à la marine que de simples soldats. Le NCIS avait été immédiatement requis pour une enquête de première importance. Évidemment, l'équipe ayant les meilleurs résultats au sein de la ville de Washington avait été placée sur l'affaire, en infiltration. Ainsi, Tony DiNozzo avait pris la place de Tony Kubrick, important homme d'affaires américain, et Ziva David celle de Ziva Camazora, officieusement émigrée espagnole et ingénieure en sciences politiques.

La mission avait duré plusieurs semaines, les deux agents avaient réussis à récolter grand nombre d'informations en explorant les bureaux de l'agence et en infiltrant ensuite Tulipe Blanche elle-même.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion ne retentisse au siège de la secte. Des dizaines de mort, dont le président, Richard Heaven –récemment ressuscité, récemment décédé pour la seconde fois-. Mais aussi un agent dans le coma, un second qui démissionne, et de nombreux blessés, dont Hannah Steevens, la personne qu'ils venaient de placer sous-protection.

Anthony DiNozzo était celui qui avait démissionné et qu'il était chargé de remplacer. Mission où il échouait lamentablement. Depuis son arrivée, on lui avait largement fait comprendre à coups de regards lacérés et de répliques acerbes qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici, même si ce n'était pour la plupart du temps pas voulu.

La personne qui ne l'aimait pas et le lui montrait le plus était Abby Sciuto. Il pouvait à peine faire un pas dans son antre qu'elle lançait immédiatement la musique à fond, et l'ignorait superbement. Il était obligé de passer par Ziva ou Tim pour arriver à discuter avec la jeune femme. Quand à Tim et l'israélienne, ils lui adressaient la parole de façon polie, sans plus. Gibbs, lui, l'ignorait totalement et se contentait de lui aboyer quelques ordres quand il le fallait.

Il était un intrus dans cette équipe soudée qui avait perdu l'un des leurs. Un élément supplémentaire, une pièce rapportée du puzzle qui n'entrait pas dans le cadre. Ce qui avait tendance à le mettre d'une humeur maussade les huit heures minimum qu'il passait dans ce bureau et avec ses collègues.

Henry passa un doigt sur le titre du dossier. _Tulipe Blanche_. Sans cette affaire, il ne serait jamais arrivé ici. Il ne serait pas l'homme de trop. Il ne serait pas qu'un élément profondément maussade d'une équipe en perte d'équilibre…

Arrêté sur cette sombre pensée, il se leva d'un mouvement relativement brusque. Et quitta l'open space. Il avait besoin d'air.

.

Timothy McGee quitta son écran du regard pour observer son collègue quitter l'open space d'un pas maussade, épaules crispées, bras tendus le long du corps. Henry semblait en proie à un énervement et une lassitude la plus complète, ce que le geek expliquait facilement par le fait que le jeune homme de trente ans n'avait jamais trouvé sa place dans l'équipe, comme tous ses prédécesseurs.

Il ressentit cependant à l'instant où Henry se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur et appuyait sur le bouton d'appel d'un geste vif et sec une rage difficilement contenue chez celui-ci. Un sentiment qui le troubla autant que l'attitude générale qu'Henry avait adopté depuis maintenant quelques jours… Depuis l'attentat.

Il braqua son visage vers Gibbs.

-Patron.

Son aîné ne releva même pas son visage du document qu'il lisait, se contentant d'un vague grommellement pour toute réponse.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Hamilton est bizarre en ce moment ?

-_Qui_ ?

La question posé d'un ton agacé et sec laissa l'agent muet un instant. Gibbs venait de résumer en un mot ce que tout le monde pensait dans l'équipe concernant le nouveau. Il n'était pas des leurs, il n'était… Personne.

Quand le plus âgé releva enfin la tête pour croiser le regard de Tim avec un petit plissement de paupières, quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci osa à nouveau retenter de poser cette question.

-Hamilton, Patron.

Gibbs ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de jauger Tim, seul un microscopique mouvement de l'œil d'un bleu glacial indiquant au plus jeune que son supérieur ne s'était pas statufié après avoir relevé le menton.

-Non.

Tim hocha la tête derrière cette réponse courte mais claire. Et se replongea dans son travail.

.

Les deux mains entourant sa tasse de café d'où s'échappait le délicieux arôme du caramel ajouté au nectar noir, l'israélienne observait la scientifique installée face à elle. Les doigts d'Hannah tapotaient en un incessant tac-tac la table de bois d'un noir laqué du petit salon, alors que les grands yeux angoissés d'un bleu profondément clair de la jeune femme sondaient l'agent fédéral, dans l'attente de sa première question.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais raconté qu'elle était votre lien exact avec Tulipe Blanche, commença Ziva avant de boire une légère gorgée de café.

Le sursaut d'Hannah ne lui échappa pas, tout autant que son teint pâlissant immédiatement après ces mots.

-Je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire. J'ai fait partie de Tulipe Blanche sans le savoir. Je pensais faire des expériences pour une association aidant « New Time City », et non pour une secte. Je l'ai répété des milliers de fois.

Sa voix se brisa légèrement.

-…C'est une ancienne vie. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

-Vous avez aidé Tony… Insista Ziva.

-Dans la logique des choses. Car je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était agent fédéral avant cette explosion. Je l'ai appris sur mon lit d'hôpital.

-Pourquoi l'avoir suivi le soir de l'explosion ?

-Je venais de coucher avec lui et il s'enfuyait presque aussi vite sans un mot, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous expliquer? Répliqua froidement la jeune femme avant de se reprendre devant le regard fixe de l'israélienne : Excusez-moi. Il a quitté ma chambre sans un mot, en pensant que je dormais… Je voulais juste savoir où il allait.

Hannah prit une longue inspiration, le regard déviant vers une plante verte pour ne pas avoir à croiser de nouveau les deux pupilles chocolat de Ziva. Celle-ci décida de poursuivre dans sa requête, tout en inscrivant les quelques données recueillies sur son carnet :

-Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils reviennent vers vous ?

Hannah se leva d'un bond derrière cette question, visiblement bouleversée.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vous avez eu d'autres contacts avec Tony pendant ces deux ans ?

-Non.

-Avec Tulipe Blanche ?

-Non !

-Alors, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira à nouveau Hannah en s'arrêtant devant sa fenêtre, dos à Ziva, avant de baisser légèrement sa tête et de passer une main sur ses yeux.

-Hannah…

-Plus de questions sur Tulipe Blanche, s'il vous plait.

Un léger instant de silence passe. Finalement, l'israélienne se redressa lentement pour faire quelques pas vers la jeune femme. Elle mordilla ses lèvres, hésitant. Et lâcha finalement après s'être arrêté un mètre derrière la scientifique :

-Hannah, j'étais désolée pour vous. Lors de cet incident. J'ai su ce qu'il vous était arrivé…

-J'ai su ce qu'il vous était arrivé aussi, la coupa la brune en braquant légèrement son visage vers l'agent fédéral.

-Oui, confirma Ziva. Et, je suis vivante, Hannah, comme vous.

Hannah passa une main sur son bras, à l'endroit où sa cicatrice était encore présente, l'un des nombreux vestiges de cette soirée dramatique. Elle se tourna ensuite totalement vers l'israélienne, les yeux brillants et rougis :

-Je vous ai tout dit. S'il vous plait. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de Tulipe Blanche.

-Nous devons vous laisser sous surveillance tant que…

-Oui ! La surveillance oui, les enquêteurs, non. Sortez. S'il vous plait. Sortez. Je vais me marier, je suis heureuse, j'ai repris une vie normale. Je ne veux plus jamais, _jamais_, entendre parler de cette secte, de Tony Kubrick-DiNozzo et du NCIS. _Sortez_ !

.

Tony reposa la télécommande et attrapa le sandwich au bœuf que lui avait préparé son ami et médecin, alors qu'à côté de lui résonnait le bâillement du troisième membre masculin résidant actuellement dans la maison.

-Fatigué, Fred ?

Il avait été décidé que l'étudiant resterait avec eux le temps que l'affaire ne serait pas résolue, puisqu'il était maintenant considéré en danger, après avoir agressé à coup de taser l'un des membres de Tulipe Blanche.

-C'est ta série qui me fatigue, Mec. Qui regarde encore _Code Quantum_, de nos jours ?

Fred plongea sa main dans le paquet de chips, sous le regard appuyé de l'italien.

-Qui ? Toutes les personnes qui connaissent les bonnes séries américaines, _Mec_, répliqua Tony en levant les yeux au ciel.

Fred soupira avec une grimace exagérée. Et désigna la télévision.

-Il y a le truc avec les top-models sur Channel…

Tony n'attendit pas la suite, il avait déjà zappé.

-Sympa aussi, sourit l'ancien agent alors qu'une fille en bikini se déhanchait à présent sur l'écran, et qu'il se penchait en avant, imité par Fred.

Brad arriva à ce moment, là, les interpellant d'un petit raclement de gorge.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai un petit truc pour vous, messieurs…

-Une glace au chocolat ? Tenta l'étudiant en jetant un regard chargé d'espoir vers Brad.

-De la bière ?

-Les deux ?

-Mieux. Beaucoup mieux. J'ai des infos, répondit le médecin en tendant un document à Tony.

Deux visages intéressés se braquèrent sur lui, l'ancien agent attrapa la mince feuille que lui tendait son ami.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-J'ai un ami chirurgien qui vient de me prévenir, DiNozzo… Un homme fait le tour des hôpitaux de la ville en recherchant un certain Tony Kubrick. Ils savent que tu es blessé et en ont déduit que tu allais te faire soigner dans un hôpital.

-Gibbs ?

-J'aurais préféré.

Tony fronça les sourcils. Avant cet instant, il ne s'était même pas demandé si son patron allait se renseigner de cette façon, il savait de toute façon d'une manière presque certaine que McGee avait piraté tous les fichiers des hôpitaux pour s'en assurer qu'il n'y était pas dès son retour à l'agence fédéral.

-Alors, c'était…

-Regarde la photo.

Tony étudia le visage inconnu qui se profilait sur le document. Une photo en noir et blanc tiré d'un enregistrement des caméras de sécurité.

-Je pense que tes ennuis ne sont pas fini, DiNozzo, résuma Brad alors que l'agent fronçait sombrement les sourcils, le regard baissé vers cette photo représentant l'un des nouveaux sbires de Tulipe Blanche…Et certainement son nouveau meilleur ennemi.

* * *

_Alors, chers lecteurs... Que pensez-vous d'Hannah? De Fred? De Brad? Et de ce chapitre? :]_


	15. Avant, maintenant - Pline

_Hellow!  
Un nouveau chapitre de Tulipe Blanche, par Pline. Oui, oui, Pline. Oui, vous pouvez sourire. Oui, vous pouvez hurler votre bonheur. Oui, vous pouvez scander son nom. Oui, vous pouvez pleurer de joie. Oui, vous pouvez lui construire une statue. Oui, vous pouvez porter un culte à cette chère auteur et à son chiffre (SURTOUT, n'oubliez pas le chiffre. Il est assez susceptible...). Oui, car... Pline étant Pline (ce qui, en soit, est une vérité fondamentale de la vie qui, je suis sûre, vous en bouche un coin), ce chapitre va sûrement vous paraître parfait (comme tous ses chapitres, nous le savons tous). Applaudissez, souriez, portez un culte à 84... Et admirez!  
Bonne lecture!_

_._

Hey tout le monde !

PBG est vraiment folle mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, non ?

Surtout que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre que j'ai fini en pleine nuit (ce qui explique l'heure de parution... De toute façon, nous sommes mercredi, non ?)

Voilà ! Surtout n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis et merci encore à tous pour nous suivre depuis tout ce temps !

Bonne lecture !

PS : N'est-ce pas évident de dire que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé et que je m'en excuse fortement ?

* * *

**Avant, maintenant**

Il ne faisait pas encore jour lorsque Ruby Archeckt se réveilla. Avant, elle aurait retardé le plus possible le moment de se lever mais depuis presque un an elle n'en voyait plus l'utilité. À peine eut-elle posé les pieds sur le sol qu'elle s'assit, le jambes croisées ; et médita.

Une heure durant, la jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans se concentra sur son énergie vitale, sa force intérieure, son âme. Elle n'avait encore jamais atteint l'état de transe parfait mais Danial lui assurait qu'elle faisait d'énormes progrès.

Après sa méditation, elle se releva et se lava rapidement. Dans sa minuscule salle de bain il n'y avait ni maquillage ni crème, seulement un savon, une brosse à dents et un dentifrice. Tous ces produits inutiles gâchaient la beauté naturelle, c'est ce qu'on lui avait enseigné.

Ruby ne s'attarda pas sur son visage creux et fatigué. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas de miroir. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts et tranchaient avec la pâleur fantomatique de sa peau. Ses pommettes saillaient, d'ailleurs tous les os de son corps étaient dans cet état tant elle était maigre.

Pourtant, la jeune femme avait été jolie. Avant.

Elle embrassa la photo d'un homme au sourire éclatant et presque irréel. Sur le papier glacé, Dan Hevan la fixait d'un regard paternaliste. Ruby quitta la pièce, tous les jours c'était le même rituel.

Pourtant, elle avait été spontanée ; avant.

Avant d'entrer à Tulipe Blanche.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

Ils étaient encore chez Brad. Celui-ci aurait bien voulu les garder encore mais sa femme rentrait dans la journée et personne ne voulait l'inquiéter avec une secte qui tentait de tuer Tony et sûrement Fred.

« Battre les méchants, sauver les princesses, rentrer au pays pour recevoir le baiser de ma reine et emménager dans un château, répondit DiNozzo.

- J'allais te le dire, rétorqua Brad. Et sérieusement ?

- Faire tomber nos amis des fleurs et tourner la page à propos de cette sordide histoire. »

Les deux amis étaient dans la cuisine lumineuse du médecin et grignotaient plus qu'ils ne petit-déjeunaient. Fred dormait encore. Toute cette histoire le rendait hautement nerveux mais il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de le cacher. Le blond avait taquiné encore une fois l'Italien face à cette nouvelle ressemblance.

« Je vais chercher le journal, j'ai envie de savoir s'il y a des avancées sur l'enquête Tulipe Blanche, dit soudainement Tony avant que son ami parle. Et je dois me dégourdir les jambes.

- Non, j'y vais ! On pourrait te reconnaître !

- Oh, allez, Bradie, ils n'ont qu'en même pas envoyé des gens patrouiller dans la ville pour moi.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, râla-t-il.

- D'accord mais arrête de me materner. Et puis, D.C. est une grande ville, combien y a-t-il de chance que je tombe sur quelqu'un je connais ?

* * *

Ruby, le visage lisse toute émotion, avançait dans les couloirs blancs d'un des bâtiments appartenant à Tulipe Blanche. La maison mère avait de nombreuses ramifications qui allaient bien au-delà des frontières américaines. Elle se trouvait dans la plus grande et la plus prestigieuse de toutes, la première : celle de Washington.

Elle était une des nombreuses Tulipes. Elle avait commencé à fréquenter un Temple alors qu'elle était perdue. Son père, la seule famille qui lui restait venait de mourir, elle était perdue, fragile, apeurée car projetée dans un monde qui allait trop vite.

Par hasard, un homme était venue lui parler, il avait compris sa détresse. Il s'appelait Daniel et était un Soleil. Son rôle était de chercher les Graines et de les guider sur le chemin. À l'époque, Ruby vivait encore dans un petit appartement de la ville, elle était étudiante en graphisme et rêvait d'illustrer des livres pour enfants, en parallèle elle travaillait comme serveuse.

Puis s'était mise à fréquenter de plus en plus souvent le Temple. On lui avait appris à voir, à comprendre le monde. Et le monde qu'elle fréquentait ne lui plaisait plus, elle avait besoin d'autre chose. Alors de Graine elle était devenue un Bourgeon, elle faisait don de la plupart de ses revenus à Tulipe Blanche pour que d'autres aient la chance qu'elle avait eu de rencontrer un Soleil. À cette période de sa vie, elle n'allait quasiment plus à ses cours, elle n'y voyait plus l'intérêt et ne travaillait plus que pour donner aux frères Heaven.

Finalement Ruby s'était coupée d'un monde qu'elle ne comprenait plus, elle vivait totalement pour Tulipe Blanche et elle en était parfaitement heureuse.

* * *

Tony soupira de soulagement. L'air froid lui fit du bien. La neige était enfin tombée et le ciel s'était éclairci. Il marcha un long moment sur les trottoirs glacés, peu de personnes osaient s'aventuraient dehors avec de telles températures mais cela lui permettait de réfléchir.

L'Italien continua sa marche en sifflotant, inconscient du regard qui lui vrillait le dos. Il s'arrêta enfin à un bureau de tabac et acheta un journal et une boîte de chewing-gum, ça pouvait toujours servir.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il fit demi-tour pour retourner chez Brad. Le connaissant, ce dernier devait se faire un sang d'encre, comme toujours. Mais Tony ne voulait pas penser à la menace qui pesait sur lui, il ne voulait pas non plus penser à Tullia, restée à Rome, car il aurait obligatoirement eut cette pointe de culpabilité qui lui déchirait le cœur ; elle ne savait rien et il ne savait pas comment lui parler de son ancienne vie.

Mais par-dessus tout, il refusait de penser à ses anciens amis. Il avait toujours trop mal.

« Tony ! »

_Cette voix._

Il eut un frisson d'effroi.

_Non._

* * *

Ruby ne mangea pas ce matin-là, comme tous les autres. Elle ne mangerait pas non plus à midi ni au soir. En fait, elle ne mangerait pas. Daniel lui avait expliqué que le corps n'avait besoin que de l'esprit quand on savait à faire vivre les deux en harmonies ; elle le pouvait.

Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plus d'une semaine et en était fière. Elle avait la sensation que son père était fière d'elle car elle avait trouvé le sens de la vie.

Grâce à Tulipe Blanche.

Son regard s'assombrit quand elle songea à l'homme qui tentait de faire tomber son Guide, Dan Heaven. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Mais Ruby savait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle le tuerait pour avoir tenté de ruiner sa vie organisée et sublime.

* * *

_Ce regard._

« Tim. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. Il avait perdu toute son énergie. Sa cheville lui faisait à nouveau mal mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Son ancien collègue lui faisait face.

« Tim, je... » tenta-t-il mais sa voix se brisa.

Une succession d'émotions contradictoires passèrent sur leur visage. Ils ne bougeaient plus. Le monde avait cessé d'exister autour d'eux.

McGee réagit le premier. Il fit un pas.

Leva le bras.

* * *

Timothy McGee avait quitté l'atmosphère oppressante du Navy Yard pour grappiller quelques heures de sommeil chez lui. Cependant il n'avait pas bien dormi, il avait rêvé de l'explosion, de Tony... Il ne se souvenait pas très bien mais s'en contentait. Pourquoi chercher la souffrance ?

Il était encore tôt quand il s'était finalement levé, encore plus fatigué qu'avant. L'informaticien avait alors décidé de faire un tour dans la ville enneigée, peut-être que la couche immaculée parviendrait à le sortir de ses sombres pensées.

Il marchait dans le froid mordant de ce début de journée quand il _l'_avait vu.

_Tony._

Au début, il n'avait pas pu bouger, son regard fixé sur le dos de son ami. De son ancien ami. Il l'avait vu rentrer dans un bureau de presse et c'est quand il ressortit que Tim réagit enfin.

« Tony ! »

L'interpellé s'immobilisa. Et se retourna très lentement, comme pour retarder l'échéance.

Une foule d'émotions envahit McGee. Colère. Amitié. Regrets. Rancœur. Amertume. Joie. Soulagement.

_Colère._

Une furieuse envie de frapper celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son frère – et qu'il considérait encore comme tel, lui souffla une voix pernicieuse – le prit à la gorge.

Il leva le bras.

* * *

Tony ferma les yeux, il attendit le coup. Qui ne vint jamais.

Il rouvrit les paupières. Tim le fixait, ébahi, comme effrayé par le propre geste qu'il avait voulu commettre.

« Tony... »

Et sans prévenir il se précipita sur lui et le prit dans une étreinte forte. L'Italien ne remarqua même pas qu'il y répondait.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, des heures peut-être, ils ne savaient pas. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils avaient les yeux brillants.

* * *

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient parlé. Après leur franche accolade, ils n'avaient pas su comment réagir. Il y avait eu une seconde de flottement. Puis :

« Tu ne dois rien dire.

- Pardon ?

- Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent, répéta Tony.

- Et tu crois quoi ? Que je vais me taire ? Et pour quelle raison ? Parce que tu es trop lâche pour revenir ? »

McGee était énervé, DiNozzo blessé.

« Parce qu'ils ne comprendraient pas !

- Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus ! »

Il s'interrompit mais ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de parler :

« Ça fait deux ans, Tony ! Tout le monde n'attend que ton retour ! Abby fait semblent d'aller bien mais c'est évident qu'elle souffre ! Ducky est fatigué et raconte moins d'histoires tandis que Jimmy paraît vieilli ! Ziva s'en veut terriblement et remue ciel et terre pour te retrouver ! Depuis que tu es parti personne n'a réussi à te remplacer ! Et Gibbs...

- Parlons-en de Gibbs ! coupa Tony avec rancune et tristesse.

- Oh, Tony, ne commence pas à faire ta victime ! C'était une situation particulière, Ziva était dans le coma, tout le monde était à bout et c'est arrivé. C'est trop tard pour changer les choses maintenant. »

La voix de Tim s'adoucit, son regard aussi.

« S'il-te-plaît, reviens.

- Non. »

McGee ferma douloureusement les paupières. Il le savait.

« Écoute, McGee, je ne suis pas prêt à les revoir. Je veux juste faire tomber Heaven pour de bon et reprendre le cours de ma vie.

- Et nous ? Quand reprendrons-nous le cours de notre vie ?

- Comme si vous aviez besoin de moi pour vivre ! Le message est passé clairement _la dernière fois. _»

Il y eut un silence glacial. Les deux anciens collègues s'affrontaient du regard.

« Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour eux. Je ne reviendrai pas au NCIS, je rentrerai chez moi. Mon nouveau chez moi. »

Son ton était plus dur qu'il ne le voulait.

« Je suis désolé, Timothy. »

Le visage du plus jeune était d'une tristesse résignée. Tony sut qu'il avait gagné mais en était-il vraiment heureux ?

« D'accord.

- Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas. Je ne leur dirai pas mais je ne mentirai pas non plus si on me le demande. »

Une voiture passa à côté d'eux et les tira de leur transe remplie de souvenirs et de regrets. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient se quitter. Pour combien de temps ?

« Au revoir, McGee.

- Au revoir. »

Après un dernier regard douloureux, ils se retournèrent.

« Tony ?

- Oui ? »

Ils ne bougèrent pas, dos à dos.

« Tu iras les voir un jour ?

- Pas maintenant, mais j'irai. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus.

* * *

Quand Tony se retourna à nouveau, la rue était vide.

Une larme unique s'échappa de son cœur. Il avait tout gâché, aujourd'hui et deux ans auparavant.

* * *

Brad commençait à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait longtemps que Tony était parti acheter son journal. Entre-temps, Fred s'était levé et buvait un café noir pour tenter de se réveiller. Au moment où le médecin allait parler au cadet la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Tony, ça va ? »

Son regard était amer mais décidé.

« Fred, prends tes affaires, on s'en va.

- Où ?

- Nous occuper de Tulipe Blanche. »

* * *

.

* * *

TADAM ! Alors ?  
*va sa coucher en attendant les reviews, son doudou McNozzo sous le bras*


	16. Double raison - PBG

_Hello!  
Merci pour vos reviews, on aime écrire cette fic', et on aime que vous aimiez! *Happy*  
Bonne lecture!_

_._

Hey !

Je dirai même plus : on vous aime ! Merci de nous suivre et de nous reviewer !

*câlin collectif*

Je vous laisse profiter de cette merveille de chez merveille !

À la semaine prochaine !

* * *

RAR :

Chou05 : Deux fois 'parfait' ? Ouah... Merci beaucoup !

Anonym : _ Haha, merci ! La suite la voici !

_ Et merci pour la review sur Le frère maudit ! Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'elle plaît toujours !

* * *

**Double raison**

Installé sur le siège passager de la voiture de location, l'italien regardait sombrement le siège de New Time City. Il avait repéré les agents de sécurité faisant des allers-retours devant pratiquement toutes les portes du bâtiment, sauf celle de derrière qui détenait à elle seule une sécurité ultra-renforcée –empreintes digitales et code à quinze chiffres changé tous les jours au programme.

Il ne pouvait donc pas aller dans l'entreprise qui servait de couverture à la secte pour y chercher des informations. Car s'il pointait le nez en dehors de cette voiture et avançait vers ces hommes sans un bon plan d'attaque, il était plus que probable qu'il se retrouverait plaqué au sol avant d'avoir pu dire « ouf ».

Sourcils froncés, il se pencha légèrement vers le conducteur, tournant vers lui son visage réhaussé d'une paire de lunettes de soleil et d'une casquette dans le but de passer inaperçu.

-On ne peut pas y aller, Fred.

-Je peux le tenter, moi.

-Et tu vas dire quoi ? « Salut les gars, je peux aller fouiller dans le bureau du méga boss de l'entreprise pour chercher des informations sur la secte à laquelle il est mêlé afin de le faire enfermer, lui et ses potes, une bonne fois pour toute? ».

-Ou je peux aussi simplement demander les toilettes et partir en mission commando ? Ironisa le jeune homme.

-Et tu vas te faire enfermer à peine les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes devant toi. C'est immense, là-dedans, Fred. Tu vas te perdre en un rien de temps. Et les vigiles vont se rendre compte que tu n'étais pas là pour aller au petit coin.

-Quelle confiance… J'ai un excellent sens de l'observation.

-C'est pas toi qui t'es perdu dans la maison de cent-quinze mètres carrés de Brad, ce matin?

-Il y a plein de couloirs !

-Il y a deux couloirs.

-C'est déjà beaucoup.

-Fred, tu n'iras pas dans cette entreprise, je t'ai déjà attiré assez d'ennuis comme ça.

-Pas faux. Mais c'est fou ce que ma vie est devenue intéressante, depuis hier ! Allez, Tony, je peux le faire.

L'italien hocha négativement la tête.

-Même pas en rêve. On va passer par la porte sécurisée.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais passe-muraille, se moqua le plus jeune.

Une étrange lueur passa dans le regard de Tony alors qu'il se penchait vers Fred, comme s'il regrettait presque ce qu'il allait dire :

-Je connais quelqu'un qui va pouvoir nous faire entrer…

.

-Tu as une très mauvaise mine.

Il redressa son visage vers la jeune femme qui l'avait interpellé, essayant de prendre l'air le plus étonné possible pour lui répondre.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Il déglutit légèrement. Et secoua la tête de gauche à droite en essayant d'y mettre le plus de conviction possible.

-Je suis juste fatigué, Ziva, soupira l'informaticien.

-Tu t'inquiètes, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça. Oui, il était inquiet pour elle. Mais aussi pour _lui_. Il avait une double raison de se sentir mal, de trembler et d'angoisser pour les heures à venir. Mais il ne pouvait en partager qu'une.

-Comme tout le monde, confirma McGee. Ziva, tu as été menacée.

Elle haussa les épaules. Et redressa légèrement son menton.

-Ce n'est pas cette tulipe blanche qui va me faire peur, tu sais.

-Je sais.

Il marqua une pause.

-Ce n'est pas seulement cette saleté de tulipe et cette menace qui pèse sur toi qui m'effraye, car je sais qu'il n'y a pas plus solide que toi, Ziva… C'est l'organisation qui se cache derrière, avoua le jeune homme d'un ton las, tout en s'enfonçant dans son dossier. Tu sais ce que cette chose nous a fait il y a deux ans… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Elle lui fit un mince sourire réconfortant, une lueur hésitante passant cependant au fond de ses prunelles chocolat.

-Tulipe Blanche ne nous séparera pas à nouveau.

-Mais ne nous le rendra pas non plus, répliqua Timothy d'un ton un peu trop sec avant de grimacer quand il vit l'air légèrement blessé de Ziva. Désolé. Je suis… Je suis assez tendu.

Le fait d'avoir croisé son collègue ce matin et de ne pouvoir en parler en était la principale cause. Le reste -la menace qui pesait sur Ziva, l'attentat, leur enquête qui lui pesait et l'empêchait de fermer les yeux- était ce qui expliquait également son humeur sombre, son incapacité à sourire honnêtement en ce début d'après-midi.

-Tout ira mieux quand cette affaire sera de l'histoire ancienne.

-Bientôt, sourit Ziva.

-J'espère.

.

Hannah Steevens reposa la télécommande de sa télévision, incapable de se concentrer sur le film qu'elle regardait videment depuis une heure, malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

Après la découverte de la fleur blanche devant chez elle, elle s'était décidée à prendre quelques jours de congés pour se reposer, se sachant incapable de pouvoir travailler correctement tant elle était à fleur de peau. Elle traînait donc chez elle, en pantoufles, pantalon d'intérieur et t-shirt trop grand, espérant savourer le fait de ne rien avoir à penser et de ne pas avoir à se retourner à chaque fois qu'elle ferait un pas dans la rue.

Cette fleur l'avait bouleversé, ramenant devant elle un passé qu'elle voulait à tout prix oublier. Et elle tentait donc maintenant de ramasser les miettes de son moral et de sa confiance en elle en s'octroyant quelques instants de cocooning. Elle constatait cependant que ce n'était bien qu'illusion, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas éliminer totalement la secte de son esprit. Même Julia Robert dans « _Pretty Woman_ », son film préféré, n'arrivait pas à repousser ses sombres pensées.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand la porte d'entrée sonna. Et se leva en grommelant, après avoir pris soin de réajuster son t-shirt de l'université sur ses épaules. Elle ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à voir l'un des agents chargés de faire des rondes autour de sa maison lui demander quelque chose. Et sourcilla en faisant face à deux hommes, dont un qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien…

-Tony !

.

-Il fallait que je te parle…

Les mains resserrées autour d'un café noir, il observait la jeune femme pendant que celle-ci attrapait une bouteille de lait dans le frigidaire. Fred, lui, s'était contenté de les attendre dans le salon, préférant laisser les deux anciens amants entre eux. Il avait immédiatement repéré l'électricité ambiante entre ces deux-là à peine la porte s'était-elle ouverte sur la jeune femme. Et avait jugé plus sage de les laisser tranquille.

-On s'est déjà tout dit, Tony, répondit la jeune femme en posant la bouteille devant l'ancien agent d'un coup sec.

-Tu m'en veux ?

Elle mordilla ses lèvres, et croisa ses bras devant elle pour lui jeter un regard agacé.

-De ? D'être à nouveau là, dans ma vie ? Oui.

-Je suis revenu parce qu'_ils_ sont revenus, Hannah.

-Ne me mêle pas à tout ça.

-Tu es déjà mêlée à tout ça, Hannah. Tu étais l'une des trois personnes présentes quand Richard Heaven est mort… Du moins, la première fois. Et rien que pour ça, ils ne te lâcheront jamais. Donc, on doit les arrêter.

Elle blanchit. Et s'assit face à Tony, jouant mécaniquement avec l'un de ses bracelets, le front barré d'un pli d'inquiétude.

-Depuis que tu es revenu, tout va à nouveau de travers.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce qu'ils sont revenus vers moi. Comme tu l'as si bien prédis.

Il resta un instant muet, le regard fixement posé sur la jeune femme. Et s'avança finalement vers elle, en se penchant au-dessus la table, appuyant bien sur chacun de ses deux mots :

-Explique-moi.

Elle rejeta l'un de ses mèches en arrière, hésitante. Et braqua son regard vers l'extérieur pour éviter le regard appuyé de l'italien.

-J'ai reçu une tulipe blanche. Il y a deux jours. Je… Je pense qu'ils veulent me tuer, Tony.


	17. Faire le point et faire des plans -Pline

_Bonsüar!  
Petite intro pour grand chapitre! Merci pour vos reviews (que je n'ai pas encore commenté, shame on me!) et pour votre suivi! Bonne lecture à tous avec ce chapitre de Pline (donc, un excellent chapitre!) ;)_

_._

Ni hao !

Je suis fatiguée mais je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre !

Quelques petits révélations et...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Faire le point et faire des plans**

« Et si l'on faisait le point sur ce que l'on savait déjà? »

La voix de Hamilton brisa le silence glacé et pesant de l'Open space. McGee sursauta fortement. Il était tellement tendu qu'il avait l'impression que sa peau allait se craqueler de toute part et allait le révéler au regard des autres, aux jugements de ses amis.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Il n'aurait pas dû. Non, il n'aurait pas dû...

À l'instant où il avait donné sa réponse il avait su qu'il avait fait un mauvais choix. Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

C'était trop tard.

Il ne se voyait pas annoncer de but en blanc : _« Au fait, j'ai vu Tony. Sinon, tu me passes le dossier sur Heaven ? »_

Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû.

« McGee ?

- Quoi ?! »

L'interpellé sursauta de nouveau. Ziva le regarda, visiblement inquiète. Il fit un sourire peu convainquant.

« Ça va ? »

Gibbs et Hamilton le fixaient aussi. McGee discerna une lueur étrange dans les yeux de son nouveau collègue mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« Oui, je... Oui. »

Il leur lança un faux sourire digne d'un DiNozzo et son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

« Tu disais donc ?

- Nous revoyions tout ce que nous savions sur Tulipe Blanche, reprit Ziva. Donc, New Tim City est une entreprise miroir qui blanchit de l'argent pour la secte. Grâce à leur réussite, les frères Heaven ont réussi à diffuser leurs idées à travers le monde : le siège est à Washington mais Los Angeles, Paris, Londres, Berlin, etc sont aussi des filiales importantes pour la secte.

- Ensuite, enchaîna naturellement Hamilton malgré les coups d'œils surpris de ses collèges qui n'étaient pas habitués à le voir s'affirmer aussi facilement, Tulipe Blanche possède de nombreux adeptes répartis en quatre niveaux : Graines, Bourgeons, Tulipes et Soleils. Ils recrutent généralement chez les jeunes et les personnes psychologiquement fragiles comme des célibataires sans-emploi et sans famille.

- Il y a plus de deux ans, en mars, le corps d'un jeune officier est retrouvé assassiné, continua McGee tout en gardant un air impassible. Lewis Lockwood appartenait à Tulipe Blanche, il n'était encore qu'un bourgeon mais il souhaitait quitter la secte et dévoiler des informations compromettantes. Malheureusement, nous n'avions aucune preuve. Il fut donc décidé qu'un agent infiltrerait New Time City en se faisant passer pour un homme d'affaire sensible aux idéaux des Heaven. »

L'informaticien s'interrompit un instant. Tous savaient qui était l'agent en question et se souvenir de Tony, même à mots couverts, était toujours douloureux.

« Petit à petit, il réussit à s'approcher de Hannah Steevens mais celle-ci n'était pas au courant pour la secte. Néanmoins, grâce à son statut de business man important, il parvint rapidement à côtoyer les hautes sphères de la secte sans que rien ne lui soit encore révélé sur la nature réelle de l'entreprise. Ils devaient vouloir attendre avant de lui proposer. Par hasard, il intercepta une note codé qu'Abby et Tim décryptèrent.

- Celle-ci détaillait différents frais illégaux. Ce n'était pas assez pour faire tomber la secte, mais assez pour arrêter Richard Heaven. Ziva a dû aller l'intercepter seul mais il avait tout prévu dans un cas comme celui-là et... »

Il s'interrompit. Tout le monde savait.

L'explosion avait soufflé l'immeuble et envoyé Ziva à l'hôpital. Ils avaient longtemps cru le patron de Tulipe Blanche mort mais il avait dû rester dans l'ombre pour se faire oublier et continuer à manipuler son petit monde. De plus, sa mort l'avait porté au rang de sacrifié pour ses fidèles et avait renforcé leur foi envers la secte.

Ils leur avait fallu deux ans pour recouvrer toute leur puissance. Il leur avait fallu deux ans pour mettre au point leur vengeance.

Quelques jours plus tôt, une explosion avait détruit une partie du Navy Yard, tuant quatoze personnes dont neuf tuées sur le coup. Une dizaine d'autres étaient encore à Bethesda pour des blessures plus ou moins graves.

Ils n'avaient pas encore découvert comment Tulipe Blanche avait pu posé les explosifs mais la sécurité était à son maximum. Vance était sur les nerfs, tout le monde attendait des réponses. L'Amérique même voulait savoir qui avait pu s'en prendre à une agence fédérale surprotégée. Les médias s'affolaient, inventant des théories de plus en plus farfelu pour expliquer l'attentat.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qui les poussait à se surpasser, à puiser dans leurs dernières ressources. Non, eux pensaient à Tony, à ces deux années de séparation, à la Dispute.

Gibbs. Destruction.

Ziva. Meurtrissure.

McGee. Horreur.

Abby. Tristesse.

Ducky. Bouleversement.

Jimmy. Choc.

Tous ne voulaient qu'une chose : la fin de cette enquête. Ils avaient besoin de passer à autre chose, d'aller de l'avant. D'oublier.

Avec ou sans _lui_.

Avec ou sans Tony.

* * *

« Je vais vous faire renter dans New Time City. » annonça brusquement Hannah.

Ils étaient encore dans le salon de la jeune femme. L'annonce des menaces qui pesaient sur sa tête avait jeté un froid sur les trois personnes. Tony avait bien tenté de la réconforter mais il n'était pas très doué pour ça ; et Fred ne la connaissait pas.

« Pourquoi ?

- Je suis seule, mon mari est à l'étranger, je ne me sens pas protégée ici. Et puis je veux faire quelque chose, je refuse de vivre dans la peur causée par une petite bande de malades ! Je refuse d'arrêter de vivre une nouvelle fois à cause d'eux !

- Comment tu vas faire ?

- Vous verrez. Mais nous devons partir au plus vite.

- Et les agents en faction devant ?

- Je m'en occupe ! » annonça Fred, tout sourire.

* * *

Ducky enleva doucement ses gants. C'était toujours plus dur quand c'était quelqu'un de connu, quelqu'un à qui on pouvait rattacher des souvenirs, aussi fugaces fussent-ils.

Quatorze.

Quatorze décès.

Quatorze autopsies.

Il se sentait vieux. Il se sentait fatigué. Il avait envie de tout arrêter. Jimmy était capable de prendre la relève, il était doué. Le Docteur Mallard aurait très bien pu prendre sa retraite, partir.

Mais il ne le faisait pas.

_Pour eux._

* * *

« Gibbs. » aboya ce dernier dans son téléphone.

Ses agents se retournèrent vers lui, intrigués.

« On arrive. »

Il se leva. Ils firent de même.

« Prenez vos affaires, deux hommes ont été vus amenant Steevens avec eux.

-Forcée ?

-Non. »

Il s'interrompit, hésita.

« Ils pensent que c'est Tony. »

* * *

« Gibbs... »

La voix de Ziva était blanche, son visage aussi bien qu'elle tentait de ne pas le montrer. Elle tenait à la main son téléphone portable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je viens de recevoir un message.

- Et ?

- C'est une photo. Une tulipe blanche. »

Gibbs jura.

« Elle est ensanglantée. »

* * *

Hannah Steevens hoqueta.

« Ça va ? »

Pour toute réponse elle tendit son téléphone à Tony.

« Merde ! »

Une tulipe blanche. Ensanglantée.

* * *

« AH ! À L'AIDE ! AU SECOURS ! »

La foule se précipita sur un jeune homme qui hurlait à l'agonie. Tony et Hannah, qui avait repris quelques couleurs, se lancèrent un regard mi-amusé, mi-circonspect.

« C'est très discret, constata la jeune femme en regardant Fred surjouer un malaise.

- Mais ça marche, rétorqua l'ancien agent fédéral. »

En effet, tous les gardes, les badauds et le personnel se massaient autour de l'étudiant. L'ancien couple se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers une porte verrouillée par un système perfectionné d'empreintes digitales et de code.

« Tu comptes faire comment ?

- Je vous en supplie ! Aidez-moi ! Je meurs! OH ! Je crois que je perds les eaux ! À l'aide ! hurlait Fred.

- Aie confiance, Tony ! »

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et vérifia que le manège de son nouvel ami fonctionnait encore.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher, ils vont bientôt le virer de là.

- Tu disais ? »

DiNozzo se retourna vers Hannah qui, avec un sourire fier, lui désigna la porte. Ouverte.

« Comment ?

- Je leur avais dit qu'il y avait un problème de sécurité ici, ils n'ont jamais voulu m'écouter, éluda-t-elle. On y va ? »

Ils s'avancèrent. La porte se referma sur eux. Ils avaient réussi : ils étaient dans Tulipe Blanche.

« Ce couloir sombre, cet ambiance d'agent secret... Ça ne te rappelle pas notre première rencontre ?

- Oh que si, Tony Kubrick, dit-elle en riant. Et...

- Chut ! Quelqu'un approche !

- Qui est là ? » tonna une grosse voix.

* * *

_Héhé !_


	18. Le cœur de la fleur - PBG

_Bonjour!  
Aujourd'hui, je devrais vous présenter mon chapitre de Tulipe Blanche. Oui, je devrais. Mais j'ai plutôt envie de vous raconter une blague.  
*Evite les regards interloqués des lecteurs*.  
"Connaissez-vous la blague de la chaise ? Non ? C'est dommage elle est pliante !".  
*S'esclaffe toute seule sous le silence complet des lecteurs*  
*S'arrête soudainement*. Oui, je ne ferais pas comique, ok. Bon, je retourne à ma présentation, alors. Aujourd'hui, donc... Un chapitre comme je les aime!  
MOUAHAHA!  
Bonne lecture!_

_._

Hey !

*éclate de rire*

J'adore cette blague, PBG ! D'ailleurs, vous la connaissez celle-ci ? "C'est deux canards qui sont au bord d'une mare. Soudain il y en a un qui fait « Coin coin. » L'autre, étonné, se retourne et fait : « Oh, tiens ! C'est ce que j'allais dire ! »"

*éclate de rire*

Bon, ok. Ce n'est pas drôle alors euh..

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le cœur de la fleur**

.

La voix d'homme avait retentit à quelques mètres d'eux. Il la poussa donc immédiatement vers le côté, dans un renfoncement du couloir, à l'abri derrière un panneau de contreplaqué. Et se colla à elle en la plaquant contre le mur et en essayant de se faire le plus mince possible, tout en lui indiquant de retenir sa respiration.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, totalement immobiles et muets, attendant que le garde passe devant eux. Il la relâcha finalement quand l'homme dépassa leur cachette sans les voir, sa lampe torche braquée devant lui, et qu'il braqua à l'angle du couloir en maudissant les rongeurs qui l'alertaient à chaque fois de la même façon.

-On a eu chaud, souffla Tony en passant sa main valide sur sa nuque, alors que le garde s'éloignait davantage et commençait à siffloter tranquillement.

Elle acquiesça en remettant son pull en place, légèrement gênée, tout en lui jetant un regard partagé, ne sachant quoi dire. Il releva aussitôt :

-Tu penses encore à notre première rencontre, c'est ça ?

-Avoue que j'étais obligée. Les faits s'y prêtent.

-C'est vrai.

-Sauf qu'aujourd'hui je suis presque mariée, rappela la jeune femme.

-Aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas dû subir l'assaut de mes lèvres, rétorqua-t-il malicieusement.

Elle lui répondit par une petite pichenette sur l'épaule. Il lui attrapa ensuite la main pour lui indiquer de le suivre.

-D'ailleurs… Je suis désolé de t'avoir plaqué contre ce mur la première fois, murmura doucement Tony en tournant à l'angle du couloir.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir giflée, rétorqua-t-elle avec une légère grimace, le regard rivé sur les épaules du jeune homme qui l'emmenait dans les dédales de couloir de l'agence.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter une mince œillade, revoyant en même temps que la jeune femme leur première rencontre si particulière. Cet instant qui avait marqué un tournant lors de sa dernière enquête au NCIS… Et dans sa vie.

.

_Il ne savait plus où aller. Il était perdu dans les couloirs de l'agence. Il ne devait normalement pas se trouver dans cette partie des locaux. Il avait demandé à aller se rafraichir aux toilettes et en avait profité pour secrètement s'engager dans le bureau du grand patron pour y récupérer de la documentation… Il essayait maintenant de rebrousser son chemin tout en essayant de se faire discret, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici._

_Si on le retrouvait ici avec la clé USB chargée d'informations confidentielles qu'il avait volé dans le bureau de Heaven, il était bon pour une bonne raclée de la part de ses sbires. Avant de finir au fond d'un lac, du ciment aux pieds._

_Il braqua à gauche dans un nouveau couloir, tout en entendant des pas se rapprocher de lui. Il reconnut l'allure pressé d'un des gardes, il se glissa donc rapidement dans une allée de l'agence… Et attrapa au vol la femme qui passait pour se coller contre elle, étouffant son cri effrayé et surpris en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Le vigile passa derrière eux sans leur jeter un regard, persuadé d'avoir affaire à deux employés un peu trop démonstratifs, il attendit quelques secondes avant de se reculer et libérer la brune qui s'était figé sous son poids. Elle lui envoya sa main en pleine face à peine avait-il reculé, tout en le regardant fixement, les yeux écarquillés._

_-Désolé, murmura Tony en jouant l'étonnement… Je… Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre._

_Elle resta fixement à le regarder, muette de stupeur. Il osa un mince sourire désolé, associé à son regard le plus charmeur. Il la trouvait ravissante. Un regard troublant, un port altier, un visage de poupée… _

_Elle se décontracta finalement, se contentant de plisser les yeux à son encontre. Il lui tendit alors la main, après avoir pris soin de davantage se reculer d'elle._

_-Tony Kubrick._

_-Hannah Steevens, souffla-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Tony Kubrick, ne refaites plus jamais ça. Où je serai obligée de vous casser le nez, ok ?_

_-C'est entendu. Sinon… Vous sauriez m'indiquer la sortie, s'il vous plait ?_

_._

Ils étaient arrivés chez Hannah Steevens. Le geek étudiait les caméras de surveillance alentours pendant que les trois autres inspectaient la maison, à la recherche d'un élément pouvant les renseigner sur l'identité des deux personnes parties avec la brune. Ils voulaient être certain que Tony faisait partie des deux hommes, et comprendre pourquoi il était venu la rechercher.

-Ici, Gibbs ! Alerta Ziva en attrapant un papier froissé et jeté dans la corbeille. Regardez…

Elle tendit à son aîné une feuille blanche légèrement tâchée de café. Il la regarda sans comprendre.

-Méthode du bloc note et de la feuille usée, expliqua Ziva. Tony l'utilisait souvent. Quand quelqu'un note quelque chose sur un bloc note, vous pouvez retrouver ce qui avait été écrit en vous aidant de la feuille du dessous. Il vous suffit de passer un crayon de bois sur la feuille, et les endroits où le papier a été appuyé se dévoileront.

Gibbs acquiesça, visiblement satisfait de cette explication. Et tendit silencieusement un crayon de bois à Ziva. Elle s'empressa de mettre sa théorie en pratique.

-C'est l'écriture de Steevens, remarqua Ziva en marmonnant, alors que les mots se dévoilaient sous le gris clair. Tony n'a pas dû la voir jeter ce papier, il l'aurait brûlé…

Elle échangea un long regard avec Gibbs après lui avoir tendu le papier. Trois initiales, qu'elle comprit aussitôt, comme lui. _NTC_. New Time City.

-Tony est avec elle, intervint McGee en arrivant derrière eux. J'ai la confirmation, ils ont été filmés à quelques mètres d'ici. Un deuxième homme les accompagne, assez jeune. J'ai lancé une recherche sur lui.

Gibbs leur indiqua l'extérieur d'un geste du menton, avant de s'y avancer d'un pas rapide.

-Ils sont à New Time City. Allons-y.

.

-On y est, Tony, souffla la brune en levant son visage vers l'escalier teinté de bleu qui lui faisait face.

L'accès au bureau de Dan Heaven. Ils y étaient. Au point central de Tulipe Blanche. Au cœur de la fleur.

-Tu peux y retourner si tu veux. Personne ne sait que tu étais avec moi, tu peux repartir tranquillement. Je vais finir seul.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de l'agent. Et secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

-N'y compte pas. J'y suis, j'y reste.

-Je savais que tu étais le courage incarné, Hannah Steevens.

-Un jour par mois, environ, oui. Le reste du temps, je me mets en boule sous ma couette et je demande à Josh de me faire à manger en regardant des épisodes de Desperate Housewives.

-Comme Tullia, commenta l'italien en souriant légèrement.

-Tullia ?

Il recula légèrement le menton en comprenant qu'il venait de lâcher une information personnelle. Et haussa un léger sourcil, tout en mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Il lâcha finalement, d'un trait :

-Nouvelle vie, nouvelle petite amie. On y va ?

Elle lui sourit tendrement. Et acquiesça. Ils entamèrent la montée des quelques marches menant au bureau de Dan Heaven.

.

-AIE AIE AIE AIE ! JE MEURS ! JE SOUFFRE ! JE VEUX UN PRÊTREEEEE !

Fred ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Et observa les gens qui l'entouraient. Selon ses calculs, il jouait la comédie depuis plus de cinq minutes. Largement de quoi laisser le temps aux deux autres pour entrer dans l'entreprise.

Il se redressa donc lentement, glapissant encore quelques cri de douleur, aidé par l'un des vigiles. Il n'eut cependant pas le privilège de clamer qu'il avait retrouvé la santé soudainement par le miracle du seigneur, comme il l'avait prévu, car la foule s'écarta alors et laissa avancer jusqu'à lui un homme en couteux costume cravate. Il détailla le nouvel arrivant avec un recul effrayé.

La voix froide de Dan Heaven l'entoura, forte, puissante, glaçante :

-_Vous_. Dans mon bureau. Immédiatement.

Deux hommes le soulevèrent sans effort. Il se retrouva projeté en avant, séance tenante.

.

Il venait de passer la porte du bureau de Dan Heaven, sans trop d'encombres. La scène qu'avait fait Fred avait attiré pas mal de monde, il avait réussi à se glisser assez facilement jusqu'au bureau du leader.

Hannah sur les talons, il se glissa derrière le meuble principal, attrapant les quelques liasses de feuilles qui s'y trouvaient.

Sa main ripa cependant sur le papier quand il entendit la porte de bois exotique du bureau coulisser devant lui. Il se figea, pendant qu'Hannah faisait un bond, effrayée, et s'immobilisait telle une statue à quelques centimètres de la porte.

Son regard s'abaissa sur l'arme tendue vers lui. Quelqu'un les avait donc vus entrer, malgré la discrétion qu'il avait employé pour arriver ici.

Tout en maugréant silencieusement pour ce mauvais court du sort, il lâcha les papiers et leva sa main valide en l'air, imité par la brune.

* * *

_*Tape dans la main de Pline et s'en va en babillant sur l'AIPM et le TBC*_


	19. Fred Nicholson et Maggy Marshall - Pline

_Hello!  
Un chapitre de Pline. Oui, je sais, c'est presque Noël, mais avec encore plus de bonheur! Régalez-vous!  
Bonne lecture!_

_._

Hola !

Court chapitre, courte présentation, j'ai honte !

Désolée ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps, vraiment ! Je me rattraperai une autre fois, je le promets !

Bisous !

* * *

**Fred Nicholson et Maggy Marshall**

Le silence était total dans la voiture. Ziva était à l'avant, à côté de Gibbs qui se concentrait sur la route. McGee était assis à la gauche de Hamilton, ce dernier avait une lueur étrange dans le regard : un mélange de colère, de fatigue, de peine et de quelque chose d'autre d'indescriptible et de mystérieux.

L'équipe arriva devant New Time City. Une petite foule se dispersait, certains semblaient choqués, d'autres amusés. Ils entraperçurent une silhouette, encadrée de deux géants, monter de force dans une berline sombre mais ils n'y firent pas plus attention. Pourtant, ils auraient dû : la silhouette n'était autre que Fred Harmon.

Ne le sachant pas, Gibbs s'approcha rapidement d'un homme en costard qui semblait avoir été dans l'attroupement.

« Agent fédéral, dit-il pour seule salutation. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Quelqu'un a appelé les fédéraux juste pour ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Racontez-nous, demanda Hamilton, plutôt fermement.

- Et bien, j'allais pour rentrer chez moi et un type s'est mit à hurler à la mort, disant qu'il était en train d'accoucher ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Vous pouvez le décrire ?

- Jeune, brun, il avait une veste en cuir.

- Ressemblait-il à cet homme ? Demanda McGee en tendant son téléphone, c'était une photo de l'inconnu qui était avec Tony.

- Oui ! C'est lui ! Il est parti avec un autre homme, plus âgé et très charismatique. Il avait l'air apeuré.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il est devenu tout pâle quand il l'a vu et il s'est laissé faire comme un automate.

-Bien, merci » trancha Gibbs.

Étonné et légèrement effrayé par le ton froid de ce dernier, l'homme en costard reprit son chemin sans demander son reste. Les agents se rapprochèrent de leur patron.

« On fait quoi, maintenant ?

-On rentre dans New Time City. »

* * *

« Ne bougez plus, leur dit l'homme. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Tony et Hannah étaient toujours dans New Time City, dans le bureau de Dan Heaven plus précisément. L'homme face à eux avait le regard sombre et décidé, le regard de quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à faire feu s'il la situation le demandait.

L'ancien agent analysa rapidement la situation. Ils étaient en très mauvaise posture. Il n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré de l'explosion, il était fatigué tant moralement que physiquement, et il avait un plâtre. Celui qui les menaçait semblait en forme, il réagirait donc vivement s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

« Fred Nicholson, mentit Tony. Nous nous sommes perdus. »

Il lui fit un immense sourire un peu niais.

« Nous allions justement partir et...

- Ne. Bougez. Pas.

- Demandé si gentiment, comment refuser ? »

L'homme leur lança un regard assassin.

« Videz vos poches.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda Tony qui refusait de céder à la panique.

- Vos poches, Nicholson !

- Laissez-moi devinez. Vous vous appelez... Dylan ? Robert ? Clark ? Charlie ?

- Vos poches ! »

Tony n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il recevait un violent coup de crosse sur la joue.

« Non ! s'exclama Hannah.

-Et je m'appelle Dustin ! »

L'Italien, sourd à la raillerie, se redressa tant bien que mal avec l'aide de la jeune femme.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Maggy, je vais bien. »

Il espéra que Hannah ait compris son message et ne trahisse pas leurs identités. Dustin-à-la-crosse-dure, demanda à nouveau qu'ils vident leurs poches. Ils obéirent. Tony n'avait pas d'arme mais il avait un couteau à crosse, son téléphone. La brune n'avait qu'un cellulaire et un paquet de chewing-gum.

« Venez.

- Où allons-nous ? »

Son cerveau marchait à toute allure, il devait trouver un plan pour s'échapper.

« Je suis sûr que Dan Heaven sera ravi de vous rencontrer, Anthony DiNozzo Junior et Hannah Steevens.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je m'appelle Fred Nicholson et elle c'est ma copine Maggy Marshall. »

En apparence, Tony était parfaitement calme. Mais intérieurement, il était terrifié.

Dustin eut un sourire machiavélique.

« Vous croyez vraiment que Heaven ne nous aurait pas prévenu qu'un petit fouineur risquait de venir ? »

Les deux anciens amant échangèrent un regard paniqué.

« Venez. Et si l'un d'entre vous tente de s'évader, je lui tire une balle dans la colonne vertébrale. »

* * *

Charley lisait tranquillement un magazine. C'était incroyable, Kate était enfin enceinte. C'était la reine qui devait être contente. La jeune rousse dévorait toutes les anecdotes sur ses célébrités préférées lorsque, sans prévenir, la fascinante vie de Kim Kardashian lui fut enlevée de sa vue.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa un regard d'acier.

« Agent Gibbs, balbutia-t-elle. Puis-je vous aider ?

- Dan Heaven, où est-il ?

- Absent, dit-elle rapidement, terrorisée par l'aura glacée de l'agent fédéral. Je ne sais pas quand il sera de retour ! »

Sans plus attendre, il s'avança dans les couloirs, suivi par Ziva, McGee et Hamilton.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'égosilla Charley. Revenez ! »

Mais c'était peine perdue, l'équipe du NCIS s'avança d'un pas ferme en direction du bureau de Dan Heaven.

À peine une seconde plus tard, Dustin, une brute qui s'occupait de la sécurité, s'avançait dans la hall, encadré par Tony Kubrick et Hannah Steevens aux visages fermés.

Charley ne put même pas interpeller son beau brun car ils marchaient trop vite et étaient déjà sortis avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

« Quelle journée ! » s'exclama la rousse.

* * *

Dan Heaven, dans toute se splendeur, se tenait face à Fred Harmon.

« Devons-nous vous frapper ? »

Le plus jeune tressaillit en entendant le son de sa voix. Chaude. Tentante.

L'homme était indéniablement charismatique.

« Faîtes-vous plaisir ! » ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Fred, presque joyeusement.

Le coup partit.

* * *

_Ciao !_


	20. Face à lui - PBG

_Hola!_

_De un, désolée pour le petit retard de publication... Un léger contretemps simultané des deux auteurs (bah vi, parce que Pline et moi, on est synchros jusqu'au bout!) :)_

_De deux: Avant dernier chapitre pour cette année, et vi._

_De trois: Vous le savez, mais on vous le redit: On vous adore!_

_Bonne lecture!_

.

Hey...

J'ai honte. PBG m'a dit d'arrêter de me mutiler, je vais essayer. Mais j'ai si honte...

Voilà le MERVEILLEUX chapitre de PBG ! Profitez, vous devrez attendre jusqu'à janvier avant d'en avoir un autre d'elle !

Merci à vous ! Je vous aime !

* * *

**Face à lui**

.

Il passa l'arrière de sa main sur le bas de son visage pour effacer la traînée de sang qui était en train de dévaler jusqu'à son menton. Face à lui, Dan Heaven était tranquillement occupé à remettre en place le col de son somptueux costume, vision de puissance et de charisme armée d'un sourire froid.

Fred rehaussa légèrement les épaules.

- C'est tout ?

Dan haussa l'un de ses sourcils grisés. Et posa une main sur son menton, toisant le jeune étudiant de haut en bas.

- Vous en voulez plus ? Finit par lâcher l'homme d'affaires d'un ton neutre.

Fred hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

- Ça ira pour moi, merci.

L'homme plissa lentement les paupières. Et s'installa confortablement sur l'un des divans de la petite pièce, incitant l'étudiant à faire de même. Fred se laissa donc tomber avec une légère grimace au creux d'un fauteuil de cuir tanné. Et en profita pour passer un doigt sur sa joue boursoufflée, pendant que Dan piochait une coupe de champagne que lui tendait l'un de ses hommes et pointait son poing chargé de cette précieuse boisson vers lui, le regard chargé d'une lueur sombre :

- Maintenant, jeune homme… Je veux tout savoir. Je vous écoute.

.

Hamilton était passé au côté de Gibbs, arpentant les couloirs avec une certaine assurance. Tim et Ziva fermaient la marche, leurs mains repliées autour de leurs armes de service.

- Je pense que c'est ici, Monsieur, énonça fermement l'agent remplaçant en désignant un escalier teinté de bleu, alors que les deux autres s'échangeaient un coup d'œil étonné.

Gibbs l'étudia à son tour une seconde, intrigué par l'assurance que dégageait son nouvel agent.

-Vous avez analysé les plans avant de venir, Hamilton ?

Le quarantenaire cilla à peine devant le ton sec de son aîné, avant de répondre :

- Exactement, Monsieur.

- Vraiment ?

- Je fais mon job au mieux, malgré ce que vous en pensez, répondit Henry sur le même ton froid, avant de s'engager dans l'escalier sans attendre les trois autres.

Une nouvelle fois, les deux autres agents s'échangèrent un lourd regard, pendant que Gibbs scrutait les épaules crispées du quarantenaire, intrigué par son attitude.

Il fit finalement un signe de tête aux deux autres. Et s'engagea à la suite d'Henry vers le bureau de Dan Heaven.

.

La voiture venait de s'arrêter. Dustin claqua la portière et ouvrit celle à l'arrière, où étaient installés l'ancien agent et la scientifique. Il leur fit signe de sortir en désignant l'extérieur à l'aide de son semi-automatique, mine fermée.

- Allez. On vous attend, gronda le vigile.

Tony jeta un mince coup d'œil à Hannah. Recroquevillée dans un coin du véhicule, les genoux tremblants et ramenés devant elle, elle avait totalement l'air terrorisée. Il essaya de lui lancer une œillade la plus rassurante possible. Et sortit de la voiture aussi facilement que le permettait sa situation : Son poignet était menotté à celui d'Hannah. Elle s'arrêta donc derrière lui alors qu'il sortait du véhicule et lorgnait la bâtisse blanche devant laquelle ils étaient arrêtés.

Son regard se posa sur un mince parterre de tulipes blanches placé devant la porte. Il crispa sa mâchoire. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'y attarder davantage, Dustin venait de lui intimer d'avancer en lui donnant un mince coup sur l'épaule à l'aide du canon de son arme.

Il se lança sur le petit sentier de pierre blanche, sentant son ancienne amante trembler de plus en plus à chacun des pas qu'elle faisait à sa suite.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un vaste hall tapissé de blanc, et au luxueux sol en marbre de la même couleur. Seule une vaste porte de bois noir détonnait dans l'espace. Ils l'empruntèrent. Et descendirent quelques marches. Avant de débouler dans une petite pièce mal éclairée, où se tenaient déjà quelques personnes.

Tony croisa d'abord le regard d'un homme en costume cravate qui se leva pour avancer vers lui à peine était-il entré dans la pièce. Son regard dériva ensuite vers le jeune étudiant aux cheveux ébouriffés et au visage marqué d'un large bleu précédemment assis face à Dan Heaven.

Il essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur le visage abîmé de celui-ci. Et fit à nouveau face au frère de l'homme qu'il avait tué quelques jours plus tôt.

- Dan Heaven. Je vous demanderais bien comment va la famille, mais je crois que vous risqueriez de le prendre mal, non ?

Sur un froncement de sourcils et un signe de tête froidement rétorqué par l'homme d'affaire, l'italien accusa un violent coup de crosse dans l'estomac de la part de Dustin. Il recula alors d'un pas, imité par Hannah, toujours placée derrière lui. Elle lui posa sa main libre sur l'épaule, comme pour lui insuffler un peu de courage, alors qu'il se redressait à nouveau fièrement.

- Tout va bien, Fred ? Questionna l'ancien agent sans quitter Dan Heaven du regard.

- J'ai besoin d'un dentiste, marmonna l'étudiant en frottant ses lèvres.

- Il n'a pas voulu répondre à toutes mes questions, expliqua Heaven en s'arrêtant devant Tony. Oh, mais quelle est cette petite chose, là ?

Il pencha le visage pour observer Hannah, toujours maladroitement cachée derrière les épaules de Tony. L'italien lui lança alors une œillade noire, en hargne à la simple idée que l'homme puisse poser le regard sur la jeune femme.

- Laissez la tranquille, elle n'a absolument rien à voir avec nous, aboya Tony en repoussant Hannah derrière lui.

-« Nous » ?

- Votre face de rat et moi.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça.

- Vouloir tuer des dizaines de personnes au sein d'une agence fédérale, _ça_, ce n'est pas gentil.

- Tout est de votre faute, commenta sournoisement Heaven en faisant le tour de Tony pour mieux observer Hannah.

Celui-ci essaya à nouveau de se placer devant elle pour faire barrière, mais Dustin lui attrapa alors la gorge d'un mouvement sec, le plaquant et l'immobilisant contre le mur d'un mouvement vif et brutal.

Il assista, impuissant à la confrontation entre la brune et l'homme d'affaires.

Heaven approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hannah, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien… Voyons voir si vous parlez grâce à vos deux amis ici présents, DiNozzo. Je suis sûr que vous détestez assister à la torture des gens que vous aimez… Je me trompe ?

* * *

_Héhéhé. Je vous retrouve le 2 janvier pour ma part, et Pline clôtura l'année Tulipe Blanche mercredi prochain ;)_


	21. Éloge de la douleur - Pline

_Bonsoir!  
Pline m'a dit "la présentation de TB, PBG!". Vi, ok, la présentation. Mais "Non". Pourquoi "Non"? Parce que je suis encore toute bouleversée. Pourquoi je suis bouleversée? Parce que je viens de lire **ce **chapitre. Vi.  
Vous me comprendrez dans quelques minutes.  
Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas faire de présentation digne de ce nom. Je suis choquée. Charmée. Admirative. Chamboulée. Fascinée. Et plus encore.  
D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais rendre mon badge du TBC à Pline, et puis lui donner ma collec' de doudous Tibbs, et puis aller me la couler douce au Mexique. Comprenez-moi... J'ai honte de mon TBC, après CA!  
ARG. Je vais aller mourir dans un coin devant une aussi belle écriture, ce chapitre est vraiment parfait. Vive le TBC, vive Pline. Et amen à ma nouvelle déesse du TBC.  
Bonne lecture !_

_._

Hey !

Ne vous étonnez pas si je reste rouge à vie après une telle présentation !

*rougit encore un peu*

Bref, ne l'écoutez pas, PBG exagère souvent. D'ailleurs, elle restera toujours une des déesses du TBC, je ne suis qu'une simple mortelle qui tente de trouver la vérité divine.

Hum.

Sinon, dernier chapitre de l'année ! J'espère que vous aller aimer et à l'année prochaine !

Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

Je vous aime !

* * *

**Éloge de la douleur**

« Vous savez, mon frère a beaucoup souffert à cause de vous. Vous ne l'avez pas vu mais il en a gardé des cicatrices. Les flammes l'ont marqué. »

Tony, Hannah et Fred avaient été séparés. Ils étaient dans les sous-sols de Tulipe Blanche, chacun dans une pièce différente.

Tony s'était débattu. On l'avait à moitié assommé.

Hannah, blanche comme la mort, avait suivi ses futurs tortionnaires docilement.

Fred, déjà blessé au visage et visiblement sonné, s'était laissé traîner.

« Je vais vous laisser des cicatrices. Je vous que vous souffriez comme Richard a souffert. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : la douleur est un bien, elle vous fait vous sentir vivant, loin de l'apathie et de la mollesse de la non-vie. Ce sont les lâches qui ne vivent pas, qui se cachent derrières des règles stupides. Vous devez vous inventer, vous créer. Et c'est dans la douleur. Lors que vous souffrez, vous savez que vous êtes encore vivant, que vous vous battez, que vous résistez. C'est lorsque que vous ne sentez plus rien qu'il faut vous inquiéter. »

Dan Heaven lui adressa un sourire sadique, empreint de rage, de rancune. Tony était responsable de la mort de son seul parent, son unique frère et il devait payer. Il ne connaîtrait pas la mort rapidement mais il la souhaiterait, il prierait pour qu'elle arrive et l'amène mais lui l'en empêcherait.

« Vous êtes malade.

- Je me porte très bien. _Vous_ êtes en mauvaise posture. Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous en prendre à notre organisation...

- Votre secte oui ! coupa Tony.

- Appelez ça comme vous voulez, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce ne sont que des mots. Ça ne veut rien dire. Je suis plus important que les mots.

- Et les chevilles, ça va ?

- Fermez-la ! »

Coup de poing.

Douleur.

« J'ai pu manipuler des foules ! Et qu'importe les mots que j'emploie, j'ai toujours une emprise sur mes Fleurs ! Tulipe Blanche a des filiales partout dans le monde ! Dans toutes les sphères ! Vous ne savez pas qui est en mon pouvoir ! Des hommes politiques, des riches, des religieux même ! Nous sommes une infinité ! Vous avez peut-être tué mon frère mais vous n'avez pas tué Tulipe Blanche ! Nous en sommes ressortis plus forts, plus soudés ! »

Heaven, même en colère, restait fascinant, il attirait le regard. Tony ne pensa même pas à lui rétorquer quelque chose. Il était comme envoûte, hypnotisé par sa verve, son charisme.

« Maintenant, vous allez souffrir. Vous allez vivre. Et peut-être que je vous tuerai. »

Avant que l'Italien n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits, le chef de Tulipe Blanche lui envoya un coup de crosse sur la tête, là où Tony s'était déjà blessé.

Douleur.

* * *

Hamilton marchait d'un pas assuré dans les couloirs de New Time City. Son visage avait perdu toute sa timidité, toute sa gaucherie. Il avait le visage dur et décidé, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes noirs.

Gibbs marchait à sa suite, tout aussi décidé bien que les agents en soient habitués.

McGee attrapa le bras de Ziva pour la retenir.

« Tu ne trouves pas Hamilton bizarre ? chuchota la geek.

- Si. Il a peut-être juste décidé de s'affirmer.

- D'un coup ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Tim.

- C'est ici. »

L'intervention de l'objet de leur petite discussion leur fit lever la tête. Ils se trouvaient dans le cœur du bâtiment. Le bureau de Heaven était immense. L'impressionnante baie vitrée donnait sur un jardin ordonnée et simple avec quelques banc à l'ombre de saules pleureurs.

Tout indiquait la puissance et l'opulence. Le bureau de bois sombre était magnifique, imposant. Pourtant, malgré la somptuosité des lieux, quelque chose de dérangeant se dégageait, de malsain.

« Je crois que la sécurité arrive. »

Et le garde n'avait pas l'air content.

* * *

Il avait mal. Il n'était plus que douleur. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Son bras le tiraillait. La peau de son visage était craquelée.

Douleur.

« Alors, êtes-vous vivant, DiNozzo ?

- Plus que vous ne le serez jamais.

-Je souffre déjà dans mon cœur et dans mon âme parce que vous m'avez enlevé ma seule famille. Vous allez payer pour ça.

-Je m'en fiche. Vous pouvez bien me torturer, je reste toujours plus vivant que votre frère. Il a hurlé vous savez ? Pendant que les flammes rongeaient sa peau, il hurlait. Il avait mal, vraiment mal, mais il était en train de mourir. »

Dan Heaven lui envoya un puissant coup dans le ventre, pour le faire taire. Cependant Tony n'avait pas fini.

« Le souffle de l'explosion ne l'a pas tué sur le coup comme il a dû le penser, souffla difficilement l'ancien agent. Il a gémi. Il pleurait. Il vous appelait. Il a appelé votre mère. C'était pathétique.

- Salaud ! Je vous interdis de parler de mon frère comme ça !

- Et quand il est mort, les flammes ont léché son cadavre, reprit Tony, animé du rage glaciale. L'odeur était insupportable et j'entendais le bruit que faisait sa chair en se consumant. Il a eu mal ! Mais il est mort ! Vous pouvez peut-être manipuler des foules mais vous n'avez pas su empêcher la mort de votre frère ! Vous êtes aussi pathétique que lui !

- Je vous ai dit de la fermer ! »

Et il s'acharna sur lui, le rouant de coups, aveuglé par la haine, consumé par la rancune. Il voulait faire mal.

Et Tony avait mal.

Douleur.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- NCIS.

- Connais pas. »

Ce n'était pas la meilleure réplique à dire à un Gibbs très énervé. Celui-ci toisa l'homme de toute sa hauteur.

« Agents fédéraux, dit Gibbs, acide.

- Vous avez un mandat ? »

Le chef d'équipe se retint de frapper la face carrée de l'homme. Ce dernier était grand, tout en muscle et pas une seule lueur d'intelligence dans le regard. Le genre de personne qui réfléchissait d'abord avec ses poings avant de réfléchir avec sa tête. S'il le faisait.

« Non.

- Alors partez, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

- Non. »

Discrètement, McGee et Ziva posèrent une main sur leur arme.

« Partez.

- J'ai dit non.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit ici. Je vais vous foutre dehors !

- Essayez seulement. »

* * *

Douleur.

Douleur.

« Vous n'êtes rien ! Rien ! Je suis à la tête d'une des organisations les plus puissantes au monde ! Je suis un des hommes les plus puissants du monde et vous avez cru pouvoir me faire tomber ? Seul ?

-Je reste toujours plus puissant que vous, cracha Tony. Moi, au moins, j'ai connu l'amour, l'amitié, la famille. Vous n'avez plus rien sinon un empire de zombis accro à des fleurs ! »

Coup.

Douleur.

Couteau.

Hurlement.

Douleur.

Douleur.

* * *

Hannah était seule dans une pièce sombre et sordide. Elle avait peur pour elle et Tony et même cet étrange jeune homme souriant qui l'accompagnait.

Elle fermait les yeux et s'imaginait dans les bras de son fiancé sur une plage au loin.

Loin de Washington.

Loin de Tulipe Blanche.

Loin de tout.

Elle y arrivait ! Elle y était et elle était bien. Elle sentait la chaleur sur son visage pâle, l'eau salée sur ses jambes et le sable doré contre sa peau. Elle était loin.

Hurlement.

Hannah ouvrit brusquement les yeux, l'onirisme se brisait. Elle était de retour dans les sous-sols froids et humides de Tulipe Blanche et Tony hurlait à la mort.

Elle pleura.

* * *

Fred ne bougeait pas. Il regardait fixement l'obscurité droit devant lui.

Il ne voulait pas penser. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir.

Il voulait seulement oublier. S'oublier.

Alors il regardait fixement le vide en espérant être aspiré par celui-ci.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute façon.

Hurlement.

Fred ne cilla pas.

* * *

« Ne bougez plus, CSI.

- NCIS, abruti ! »

Le coup de crosse partit, Ziva s'effondra au sol avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Gibbs serra les poings, il ne pouvait pas agir. Ils étaient sous la contrainte de dix personnes. Ils leur étaient tombés dessus sans prévenir.

Foutu instinct qui ne l'avait pas prévenu ! Foutu orgueil qui l'avait poussé à continuer sans mandat ! Foutu DiNozzo qui le mettait dans cette situation !

« Et maintenant vous allez nous suivre. Docilement. »

* * *

Douleur.

« Comment allez-vous ?

- J'irai mieux si je ne voyais plus votre sale sourire éclatant ! Vous avez déjà pensé à faire de la pub pour du dentifrice ? C'est pour coller avec l'idée de Tulipe Blanche la totale blancheur ?"

Pourquoi devait-il toujours rétorquer ? Surenchérir ? Provoquer ?

Douleur.

Pour vivre. Pour avoir la supériorité.

« Vous êtes un dur-à-cuir, DiNozzo.

- Merci.

- Comprenez-vous l'intérêt de la douleur ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, je pense que j'aurais besoin de l'essayer sur vous. »

Heaven approcha un couteau de son cou. Tony ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« J'en ai fini avec vous pour aujourd'hui. Le pire arrive.

- Oh vraiment ? Pourtant je pensais qu'on avait atteint un bon niveau ensemble. »

Le chef de Tulipe Blanche eut un sourire mystérieux et mauvais.

* * *

Ils y étaient. Tulipe Blanche. Le lieu à l'origine de toutes leurs souffrances, en apparence si calme et si paisible.

« Avancez. »

Un des hommes de main enfonça le canon de son arme dans le dos de Gibbs et le força à marcher.

Il était si énervé qu'il ne fit pas attention à la décoration d'un blanc éblouissant. Il était totalement concentré sur un moyen de s'enfuir. Ils s'étaient fait prendre comme des débutants...

« Par là. »

On leur indiqua un immense couloir où ils croisèrent une jeune femme anormalement maigre dont les yeux flamboyèrent de rage en les voyant. Trop préoccupés par leur sort, aucun ne fit attention à elle.

Ruby Archeckt vérifia que le poignard qui ne la quittait jamais se trouvait bien dans sa poche et elle suivit discrètement le groupe.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle dérogerait aux règles de Tulipe Blanche mais c'était pour une bonne raison.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Tony, inquiet.

- Le pire pour vous. Je vais torturer ceux que vous aimez. À commencer par cette petite brunette ma foi fort adorable. Et puis cette scientifique a des comptes à régler avec moi. On ne quitte pas mon organisation impunément.

- Je vous interdis de faire ça ! »

Il tentait de se défaire de ses liens mais ils étaient trop serrés. Néanmoins, malgré la douleur et la grande quantité de sang qui lui manquait, il continuait à vouloir se lever et frapper le visage particulièrement satisfait de Heaven.

« Vous ne m'interdirez rien du tout et tandis que j'abîmerai la peau douce de cette si belle Hannah, j'enverrai des hommes torturer votre jeune ami Fred ! Le pauvre, il est si jeune pour être défiguré...

- Non ! Revenez ! Torturez-moi mais laissez-les tranquille ! »

Dan Heaven qui avait commençait à quitter la petite pièce se retourna et lui lança un regard haineux.

« Non. »

Et il éteignit la lumière.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent dans un silence insupportable où il n'entendait que son propre souffle erratique.

Puis...

Hurlement.

Hurlement.

La douleur n'était pas la même pour Tony. Elle était intérieure. Elle était pire.

Douleur.

* * *

_Bon, il est temps que je file au Mexique. Je reviendrais peut-être pour le 2 janvier. Adios, bonne année, et si je vois Gibbs, je lui fais un bonjour de votre part à tous, OK?_

_._

Bon, vous voyez qu'il n'y avait pas tant de TBC que ça ! Si ?

Bonnes fêtes !

Et PBG reste ici !


	22. Sombre récital - PBG

Hey !

Bonne année à tous et à toutes ! Je vous souhaite bonheur, joie et santé !

Nous revoilà avec un chapitre merveilleux de la merveilleuse PBG !

Je ne suis pas en retard ! En fait, je posterai le soir maintenant. Ça sera plus pratique pour moi :)

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

.

_Hello !_

_Voui, ça y est, on est de retour ! L'attente AIPMique a été supportable ? ;]_

_Bonne lecture et encore une fois: Bonne année !_

* * *

**Sombre récital**

.

Une tasse de thé à la main, Dan Heaven écoutait le son mélodieux des hurlements de Hannah Steevens. Il ne s'en passait pas. Il aimait entendre ce son. Et il savait que la douleur de la brune engendrait celle de celui qui avait tué son frère. C'était son bonheur.

Son récital fut cependant coupé par la voix de l'une de ses fleurs, une dénommée Alicia nouvellement recrutée.

-Monsieur ?

Il se retourna lentement vers elle. Et remarqua qu'elle l'observait avec des yeux écarquillés, visiblement émerveillée.

-Oui ?

-Nous avons des invités.

-Qui ?

Il but une gorgée de son thé dans l'attente de la réponse. Qui tarda à venir d'une seconde, la jeune fille étant occupée à l'observer avec un bonheur évident.

-Une équipe d'enquêteurs qui étaient dans votre bureau, monsieur Heaven, finit-elle par lâcher d'une petite voix.

Il fronça les sourcils. Et reposa brutalement son thé sur la desserte.

-Amenez-moi à eux, Alicia.

.

-Assis !

L'ordre aboyé par l'un des gardes en direction de Ziva n'eut aucun impact. La jeune femme resta debout, contrant l'homme d'un regard noir malgré l'arme qu'il tendait vers elle.

-Allez-y, Ziva.

Ses prunelles chocolat dérivèrent vers Gibbs qui venait de lui souffler cet ordre d'un ton calme mais impératif. Sans cacher son agacement, elle se laissa alors tomber sur l'assise du petit fauteuil, presque aussitôt imitée par McGee. Gibbs s'installa à leur côté, leur indiquant d'un regard que c'était le plus sage pour le moment. Seul Hamilton resta debout, défiant les gardes, le menton relevé.

-Hamilton.

Le concerné serra les dents, ignorant délibérément l'appel de son supérieur. Le vigile se rapprocha de lui, menaçant.

-Vous faites bande à part ? Ironisa l'individu en toisant Hamilton de haut en bas.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous, cracha le quarantenaire.

-Vous devriez, pourtant.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Henry de répondre, son arme allant violemment rencontrer la joue de l'agent fédéral avant qu'un seul de ses coéquipiers ait pu l'anticiper. Hamilton se retrouva à demi-allongé au sol, sonné. Le garda haussa les épaules en lui jetant un dernier regard dédaigneux. Et se retourna à nouveau vers Gibbs. A l'instant même où la porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrait sur Dan Heaven, en personne.

-Agent Gibbs.

-Heaven, répondit froidement l'ancien marine.

Ils se connaissaient. Le premier ayant déjà interrogé le second, deux ans auparavant, après que son frère ait été considéré comme mort.

-Ravi de voir revoir, agent Gibbs. En d'autres circonstances que dans votre salle d'interrogation morbide. Cette fois, c'est moi qui vous reçois. Arnold, apportez-nous un peu de thé, voulez-vous ?

Le vigile s'empressa d'obéir, pendant que Richard Heaven s'installait face aux quatre agents, dont l'un d'eux retrouvait difficilement son souffle après le coup porté à son visage.

-Vous avez tous décidé de venir nous voir aujourd'hui, sourit Dan.

-Tous ?

-Vous me semblez étonné. Vous ne savez donc pas qu'ils sont là, eux aussi ?

Le regard de Gibbs se fit dangereux. Un long frisson d'appréhension le happa, alors qu'il devinait aisément qui étaient les autres personnes concernées. L'inconnu aux cheveux en bataille, Steevens… Et Tony.

-Où sont-ils ? Grogna le chef d'équipe.

Un sourire hautain illumina les traits du dirigeant de la secte.

-Déjà trop loin de vous, agent Gibbs.

.

Il entendait Hannah hurler.

Chaque cri de la jeune femme était pour lui comme un coup de poignard qu'on lui plantait en plein cœur.

Plus que toutes les douleurs physiques qu'il avait reçues depuis son arrivée ici, les hurlements de son ancienne amante était une torture supplémentaire de plus en plus insupportable.

Il serra les poings, les yeux clos, la mâchoire crispée au maximum.

Dan Heaven était en train de remporter la partie. Car, à cet instant, il aurait préféré la mort plutôt que cette torture mentale.

.

Fred Harmon était debout, respirant difficilement, bougeant difficilement, réalisant difficilement. Mais il était debout.

Il regarda l'espace d'un instant la chaise sur laquelle il était encore assis quelques minutes plus tôt. Les liens échoués au sol. Le couteau qu'il avait utilisé pour se libérer et qui était à présent serré dans sa paume.

Le couteau qu'un membre de Tulipe Blanche lui avait donné.

Il comprendrait plus tard. Il réaliserait plus tard. Il remercierait plus tard.

En attendant, il avait quelque chose à faire. Il devait sortir Hannah et Tony d'ici.

.

Hannah avait arrêté de hurler depuis plus de cinq minutes. Un bref répit qui lui avait permis de se concentrer sur sa situation.

Il était ligoté à une chaise, plus que mal en points, retenu au sein d'une secte par le frère d'un homme qu'il avait tué deux fois. Retenu par quelqu'un qui était donc bien décidé à le faire souffrir jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Une situation dont il ne savait absolument pas comment s'extirper.

Voilà pourquoi il fut largement étonné en entendant la porte s'ouvrir… Et en voyant le jeune étudiant s'encadrer dans l'embrasure, un couteau dans la main, un large sourire au visage.

Sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher alors qu'il lorgnait Fred de haut en bas.

-Fred ?

-Le sauveur de ces dames, pour vous servir, ironisa le concerné en avançant d'un pas légèrement titubant vers l'italien.

-Comment tu as… ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. En attendant, on doit partir d'ici, le coupa Fred en s'arrêtant devant lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Et lâcha finalement un unique mot qui symbolisait sa préoccupation actuelle :

-Hannah.

Le jeune homme lui fit un léger sourire pendant qu'il coupait le lien retenant son poignet droit. Il aperçut alors le fin bras de Hannah et le haut du visage de la jeune femme passer dans l'embrasure de la porte pour lui faire un petit signe. Elle semblait assise au sol, et son visage était plus pâle que jamais. Il remarqua que le bas de sa manche était couvert de sang.

Fred haussa brièvement les épaules, pendant que Tony écarquillait les yeux, comprenant.

-A ton avis, DiNozzo, pourquoi tu ne l'entends plus hurler ? Enonça Fred en lui libérant l'autre poignet. Je te l'ai dit… Je suis le sauveur de ces dames.

.

Hannah au milieu, soutenue par eux deux, ils essayaient de retrouver leur chemin dans les couloirs de Tulipe Blanche, le tout en se faisant le plus discrets possible.

La jeune femme arrivait à peine à respirer correctement, blessée au niveau des bras et du visage. L'ancien agent enrageait à la voir ainsi.

Surtout quand il réalisait qu'elle était dans cet état par sa faute. Encore une fois.

Hargneusement, il repoussa l'une des portes du bout du pied, vérifiant à travers un simple coup d'œil que l'espace était libre.

Etrangement, il n'y avait plus aucun garde dans le couloir. Comme s'ils s'étaient tous rassemblés quelque part.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais ça leur permettait de fuir, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment…

.

Il devait y avoir au moins une quinzaine de gardes autour d'eux.

Peut-être parce Dan Heaven était là et qu'ils voulaient le protéger au maximum. Ou peut-être qu'ils avaient prévu de les éliminer s'ils tentaient le moindre mouvement, et que le nombre de personnes qui les entouraient était là pour pallier à ce souhait.

Gibbs observa un court instant McGee, Ziva et Hamilton. Le premier relevait fièrement le menton mais avait peur, il le savait. L'israélienne regardait devant elle, comme éloignée d'eux, perdue dans ses pensées. Mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part pour bondir, telle la lionne qu'elle savait être. Hamilton avait tourné la tête de l'autre côté, mais il pouvait voir depuis l'endroit où il était les poings fermement serrés de son nouvel agent, ainsi que sa mâchoire obstinément crispée.

Lui-même enrageait. Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de là. Les sortir de là.

Il devait trouver un plan pour s'enfuir. Et rapidement.

-Maintenant, agent Gibbs, nous allons parler sérieusement.

La voix de Dan Heaven reprenait, toujours aussi fermement posée. Il jeta un regard assassin à l'homme.

-J'en ai assez que le NCIS mette son nez dans mes affaires.

-Arrêtez de voler la vie des gens, le NCIS se calmera, rétorqua froidement Gibbs.

-J'aide ces gens, je suis là pour eux.

-Pour les aider à connaitre l'enfer, oui.

-FAUX !

Le cri suraigu retentit depuis l'entrée de la petite pièce. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la jeune fille ultra maigre qui était appuyé contre la porte, pâle comme la mort.

-Vous avez aidé à tuer notre père. Vous l'avez tué ! Hurla-t-elle.

Gibbs se leva, imité par ses agents. La jeune fille se précipita vers eux, un long poignard effilé tendu vers l'avant.

Ziva se lança sur elle avant que Ruby ne puisse seulement penser à toucher son supérieur. Hamilton en profita. Il se rua sur le garde à sa droite. Et chercha à attraper son arme.

Le garde contracta son doigt sur la gâchette.

Le coup partit.

.

Ils étaient presque arrivés vers les escaliers amenant à la sortie quand il l'entendit.

Un coup de feu. Un cri de douleur.

Un cri qui l'alerta aussitôt. Car il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

Ziva.

Il s'immobilisa, obligeant Hannah et Fred à faire de même. Et leur jeta un court regard de biais, alors que son cœur se mettait à battre dans sa poitrine à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide.

_Ziva_.

-Allez-y, souffla-t-il en relâchant Hannah pour faire un pas en arrière. Allez-y, sortez. Je vous rejoins.

Les sourcils des deux autres se froncèrent, il leur fit un bref signe de la main avant de partir en direction du coup de feu perçu.

Il s'immobilisa un instant à l'angle du couloir, se laissant une seconde pour respirer. Ses blessures lui faisait beaucoup trop mal, il était plus pâle que jamais, une lueur fiévreuse dans le regard. Il se savait incapable de se défendre si jamais il se retrouvait face à un garde. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule ici. La seule idée de savoir que Ziva était là, -peut-être avec les autres ?-, lui donnait la nausée. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule.

-Allez-y, répéta-t-il en direction des deux autres. Je vous rejoins. Mais avant… Je dois aller la chercher. Ziva est là. Ziva.

Il disparut de leur vue.

* * *

_*Sourit innocement*_


	23. Pas elle - Pline

___Hello!  
Vous savez quoi? Je vais vous dire un secret. Pline, là, vous savez, l'auteur de ce chapitre... *Regarde à droite et à gauche*, elle est supermégagéniale! Mais ne le dites à personne, sinon on va me la piquer, ok?  
*Sourit fièrement*  
Et sinon, bonne lecture ! ;]_**  
**

.

_Muguet: Yep! Ziva et Tony. Enfin, si Ziva survit. Sinon, ça fait Ziva moins Tony. Je suis sûre que tu aimes beaucoup moins ce calcul!  
Chou: Et seulement l'une de nous deux adore le Tiva! Sans compter que, pour ma part, j'aime aussi le Torica, le TonyJeanne, et le Tonyamoureux. A peur?  
Probie: Aaaah Hamilton. Suspect ou pas? Là est la question! Mais, mais vi, je souris innocemment! *Remontre son sourire pour bien confirmer*_

_.  
_

Hey !

Désolée, je suis un peu en retard mais j'ai quelques problèmes personnels en ce moment.

À la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Pas elle**

Il devait la retrouver. Ziva. Elle avait failli mourir à cause de lui et de ses erreurs deux ans auparavant. Il refusait de l'abandonner encore une fois.

Et si elle était là, peut-être que l'équipe était avec elle.

Gibbs.

McGee.

Comment réagirait-il ? Comment réagiraient-ils ?

Ce n'était pas l'important pour le moment, il devait _la _retrouver. _La _sauver.

Il tenait trop à elle pour la perdre à nouveau.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna d'un geste mois vif qu'habituellement.

« Fred ! Chuchota-t-il. Je vous avais dit de partir.

- Hors de question, rétorqua Hannah sur le même ton.

- Tu es dans un état pitoyable, tu as besoin d'aide, renchérit Fred.

- Et vous alors ? Vous n'êtes pas mieux ! Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de cette histoire, c'est la mienne. C'est à moi de régler tous mes problèmes, pas à vous.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Quel est ton plan ? »

Tony, plus touché qu'il ne voulait le montrer, observa ses deux amis. Ils avaient tous deux le visage décidé et Hannah avait retrouvé quelques couleurs, elle arrivait à se tenir droite sans aide.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de plan, confessa l'Italien dans un souffle.

- Alors, que... commença la jeune femme.

-Attention, quelque vient ! s'exclama Fred.

- Quoi ? Mais non, il n'y a...

Il ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et les poussa dans une petite pièce sombre. Ils attendirent un long moment sans même oser respirer mais ils n'entendirent rien.

« Désolé, finit par dire l'étudiant. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Petite nature, railla gentiment Tony. Allons-y.

- Et le plan ? »

Alors que l'ancien agent allait répondre, il remarqua ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il eut un sourire démoniaque.

« Je crois que j'en ai un. »

* * *

« ZIVA ! »

Non, elle ne pouvait pas être blessée, c'était impossible. Pas elle. Non, pas encore.

« Ziva ! »

Un des gardes le retint. Il se débattit.

« Lâchez-moi ! Ziva ! »

Elle était allongée sur le sol, elle ne bougeait plus. Du sang commençait à tâcher le parfait tapis blanc.

Ruby se débattait comme une folle dans les bras d'un des hommes. Gibbs avait frappé trois gardes pour s'approcher de son agente, McGee avait été assommé et Hamilton fixait le corps inanimé de sa collègue, sans trop y croire.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! Fermez-la ! Tous ! Fermez-la ou je vous tue tous ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce s'immobilisèrent. Dan Heaven enragé était terriblement effrayant. Ses yeux étaient si obscurcis par la haine qu'ils en devenaient entièrement noirs et son visage si harmonieux se déformait et devenait un masque atroce.

« Vous, dit-il d'un ton mielleux au garde qui avait tiré sur Ziva. Venez. »

L'interpellé hésita. Il lança un regard apeuré à un des ses collègues mais finit par s'avancer vers son chef, la tête basse, toute puissance évaporée face à celle du dirigeant de Tulipe Blanche.

« Donnez-moi votre arme, jeune homme. »

Il obéit.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Lincoln Walsh, Monsieur.

- Très bien, Lincoln Walsh. Vous travaillez depuis combien de temps pour Tulipe Blanche ?

- Neuf ans, Monsieur.

- Bien. »

Heaven fixa Lincoln dans les yeux sans ciller, un sourire doucereux peint sur le visage. Ce dernier tentait de garder son visage impassible mais il était pâle et tremblait légèrement.

Sans prévenir, le chef de Tulipe Blanche eut une grimace haineuse, posa rapidement le canon de l'arme sur le front de Walsh.

Et tira.

* * *

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? questionna Hannah en se triturant nerveusement les doigts.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que tu pouvais partir. » répondit Tony sans la regarder.

Il était occupé à réaliser son plan.

« Je reste avec toi, je te l'ai promis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être parce que je t'ai aimé. »

L'Italien se tourna vers elle. Les yeux d'un bleu profond de la jeune femme le sondait, mystérieux.

« Je... »

Mais il fut interrompu.

* * *

Explosion.

* * *

Toutes les personnes dans le bâtiment s'immobilisèrent.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » rugit Heaven, se désintéressant totalement du cadavre ensanglanté à ses pieds.

Personne ne répondit.

« Bande d'incapables ! Vous trois, vous restez ici pour les surveiller. Et vous aussi. » dit-il à l'intention de Ruby.

Accompagné des autres vigiles, d'une Ruby fantomatique et du regard noir des membres de l'équipe de NCIS, Dan Heaven, dans toute sa splendeur se prépara à quitter la pièce. Juste avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna.

D'un geste dédaigneux il désigna Ziva.

« Et laissez-la mourir.

- Salaud ! S'exclama Gibbs. Je vous tuerai ! »

Mais Heaven quitta la pièce sans se préoccuper du chef d'équipe.

* * *

« Trois... »

* * *

« Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ou je vous assassinerai lentement et douloureusement.

- Et tu ferais comment, vieux comme tu es ?

- Crois-moi, je te ferai souffrir. »

* * *

« Deux... »

* * *

Gibbs, d'un geste agile, lança son coude dans le nez du vigile. Hamilton réagit aussitôt et s'attaqua à l'homme à côté de lui.

* * *

« UN ! »

Nouvelle explosion.

Plus proche.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que... ?

Gibbs profita de la diversion inespérée et prit des mains l'arme d'un des gardes. Il visa l'homme d'un air mauvais.

C'est à ce moment là que McGee se réveilla, il gémit.

Hamilton avait réussi à désarmer le deuxième garde mais le dernier, celui tout près de la porte, les menaçait tour à tour, indécis.

« Ne bougez plus, dit ce dernier. Je vais tirer si vous tentez quoique ce soit. »

Hamilton allait lui rétorquer quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Tony entra. Il comprit immédiatement la situation et envoya un coup de crosse au troisième vigile avant qu'il ne réagisse.

Gibbs fit de même avec l'homme qui le menaçait et Hamilton réagit aussi en frappant l'un des gardes.

« Ziva ! »

D'un même réflexe, Gibbs et Tony se jetèrent sur la jeune femme. Elle était inconsciente. Une large tâche sanguinolente s'étalait sur son ventre. Elle était si pâle...

« Non, pitié, non, pas ça... murmura l'Italien. Pitié, non.

- Elle va s'en sortir, DiNozzo. » dit Gibbs plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ils échangèrent un regard fort et pendant un temps ils oublièrent ces deux années pour ne penser qu'à Ziva.

« Il faut y aller, coupa Henry qui soutenait tant bien que mal McGee.

- Il a raison, renchérit l'ancien agent. Ils vont vite se rendre compte que les explosions n'étaient pas accidentelles.

- C'était toi ? balbutia Timothy.

- Ils n'avaient qu'à pas laisser leurs explosifs à la portée de tout le monde. »

Tony voulut prendre Ziva dans ses bras mais Gibbs le retint.

« Tu n'es pas en état. »

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de débattre alors il le laissa faire, à contre-cœur.

Dans le couloir, une Hannah blanche comme un linge les attendait et les suivit sans un mot.

* * *

Ils n'avaient croisé personne dans les couloirs. Tout le monde avait dû quitter le bâtiment après les deux explosions.

Ils étaient libres. Les sirènes de police et de pompiers retentissaient, de plus en plus proches.

« Ziva... ?

- Elle vivra, Tony.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. »

Nouveau regard, même intensité.

« D'accord. »

Il voulait y croire, il devait y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Ziva ne pouvait pas mourir, elle ne mourrait jamais.

Fred s'approcha de lui, hésitant.

« Tony... ? »

S'il restait ici, il serait interrogé, jugé même. Il devrait répondre à trop de questions. Fred et Hannah aussi.

« Gibbs, je...

- Va.

- Mais...

- Va. J'ai compris, va. »

Hamilton leur lança un regard étonné mais personne ne fit attention à lui. McGee se tenait à l'écart, aux côtés de Ziva, il ne les regardait pas. Fred et Hannah s'étaient éloignés aussi, ils avaient compris que quelque chose d'important se jouait.

« Merci, Patron. »

Et ils partirent.


	24. Lâcheté d'hier et d'aujourd'hui - PBG

_Bonsoir !  
Voui, on sait, vous êtes frustrés que la scène entre Tony et l'équipe n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. On sait :)  
Patience ! Peut-être que bientôt, on se décidera à être gentilles et qu'on vous offrira des retrouvailles. Peut-être très bientôt (ou pas). Wait and see! ;]  
Et bonne lecture ;)_

.

Hey !

Comment allez-vous ? Merci pour toutes vos reviews et un conseil : accrochez-vous bien !

* * *

**Lâcheté d'hier et d'aujourd'hui**

-Ça va aller ?

Elle lui fit un faible sourire mais ne répondit pas, concentrant son attention sur le médecin occupé à la soigner. Il devina donc qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler, et quitta la petite pièce pour aller voir le second blessé, installé sur le canapé et occupé à compter ses multiples pansements.

-Déçu de ne pas avoir eu de sparadrap « Mickey », Fred ? L'interpella Tony en s'arrêtant devant lui.

-Carrément !

-Demande à Brad, il en a peut-être encore.

-Non, il ne lui reste que des « Barbie ».

-Ça t'irait bien aussi.

-Je suis plutôt de la team « Polly Pocket ».

L'ancien agent secoua la tête, amusé. Et continua sa route pour aller se diriger vers l'une des chambres d'amis que Brad leur prêtait.

A peine arrivé dans la confortable pièce aux murs tapissés de gris, il se laissa tomber sur le large lit, tout habillé, et passa son bras valide derrière sa nuque avant de fermer les paupières, fatigué.

Il avait espoir de réussir à plonger dans les bras de Morphée immédiatement. Mais il savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas le cas, même avec toute sa volonté et la dose de Morphine qui circulait dans son sang- traitement destiné à effacer la douleur occasionné par le « traitement » de Heaven. La journée avait concentré beaucoup trop d'action, d'adrénaline et surtout, de retrouvailles, ensemble qui l'avait laissé à l'état émotionnel d'une loque.

Et effectivement, la seule chose qu'il voyait en fermant les yeux était le visage de son patron lui indiquant d'un regard qu'il le laissait partir. La seule chose qu'il entendait était la réponse qu'il avait donné, absurde et qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre, surtout après deux ans de silence complet entre eux deux : « Merci, _Patron_ ».

.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de descendre à sa cave, il n'avait pas eu celui de se faire à manger, même pas celui d'attraper une bouteille d'eau pourtant revigorante dans son frigo.

La seule chose qu'il avait pu faire en rentrant chez lui, après avoir conduit tel un automate le long du trajet, avait été de se laisser tomber sur les marches de sa cour, pour se laisser envahir par le silence et la nuit pourtant glaciale.

Ici, abandonné au milieu de l'étendue blanche qu'offrait la neige, il repensait à son geste, il repensait à Tony, il repensait à ces deux mots.

« _Merci, Patron_ ».

Ca signifiait peu et en même temps, tellement. C'était un passé qui revenait au jour, deux mots qu'il ne pensait plus possible d'entendre de la part de son ancien agent. Deux mots qui lui avaient manqué.

Tellement manqué. C'est fou ce que la disparition de son chien fou d'agent avait bouleversé sa vie, deux ans auparavant.

Il n'arrivait plus à sourire, il n'arrivait plus à faire face à la joie des autres.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait eu la possibilité d'y mettre un terme, peut-être.

Pourtant, il l'avait laissé partir.

Parce qu'il avait lu cette demande dans son regard.

Parce qu'il avait alors compris que Tony avait vraiment besoin de rester libre. Et qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter son passé.

.

Hannah se retourna dans son lit, épuisée mais incapable de parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Les médicaments de Brad avaient fait effet, elle n'avait plus mal. Mais elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à oublier, à se laisser distancer de cette journée.

Dans un certain sens, ces dernières vingt-quatre heures lui avait rappelé beaucoup trop de souvenirs. Mais lui avaient également permis de les affronter. Elle se sentait mal et elle se sentait mieux, elle souffrait mais en était heureuse.

Elle était en train de balayer son passé, en l'affrontant à nouveau. C'était paradoxal, mais ça fonctionnait. Ce passé, où, deux ans auparavant, elle avait embrassé pour la dernière fois un certain Anthony Kubrick…

.

_Le portable de son amant annonçait la réception d'un message. Il l'avait ignoré pendant toute la première partie de la soirée –leur soirée-, mais son regard allait désormais se poser dessus, malgré l'heure tardive._

_Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte, elle ne voulait pas quitter l'espace de ses bras. Elle lui posa une main sur la joue pour l'obliger à quitter le téléphone du regard._

_-Tu attendais un appel ?_

_-Non._

_-Alors, oublie ce maudit appareil._

_Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, elle se pencha sur lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Auquel il ne répondit pas. Elle retomba entre les draps, indécise, il quitta le lit pour aller chercher le BlackBerry._

_Il porta le téléphone à son oreille, écoutant le message de quelques secondes, son visage blêmissant au fur et à mesure où les secondes passaient. Il raccrocha finalement et attrapa rapidement ses vêtements pour les enfiler. Elle se redressa dans le lit, envahie d'une angoissante sensation d'abandon._

_-Tu t'en vas ?_

_-Je dois partir._

_-Déjà ?_

_-Je t'appelle._

_Il partit sans un mot de plus. Elle resta à fixa le battant de bois qui venait de se fermer sur lui. Quelques secondes passèrent. Elle se mit à trembler. Avant d'attraper ses vêtements, décidée. Et de se lancer à sa suite, essayant de se faire discrète derrière lui._

_Ce soir-là, elle avait eu la stupidité de suivre l'homme pour qui elle était en train de tomber amoureuse. Ce soir-là, elle avait commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie._

_._

Et dire que toute cette histoire avait commencé parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu aux appels de Ziva. S'il avait été là pour elle, deux ans auparavant, elle n'aurait pas été gravement blessée. S'il avait été là pour elle aujourd'hui, non plus.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Il regrettait tellement ce qu'il s'était passé… Aussi bien au passé qu'au présent.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir tout effacer et revenir travailler au NCIS. Mais ce n'était plus possible. Pas après son erreur qui avait valu le coma à l'israélienne…

_La main enserrant son arme, il poussa la porte du siège de Tulipe Blanche. Une odeur de brûlé se dégageait d'un des couloirs, et le silence régnait dans la totalité du bâtiment._

_Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où commençait à s'échapper la fumée âcre, longeant le long couloir pour s'enfoncer dans l'une des ailes du siège._

_Il arriva alors dans une large pièce enfumée. Quelques flammes léchaient l'un des murs. Une jeune femme était allongée au sol et semblait inconsciente, deux hommes l'entouraient, dont un qui fumait un large cigare, l'air aucunement dérangé par la fumée qui tournait autour de lui._

_Il reconnut immédiatement Richard Heaven. Et Ziva, allongée au sol. Blessée. Elle saignait abondamment au niveau de la poitrine. Et de la jambe._

_Il se sentit frémir, tout en constatant que la pièce commençait à s'enflammer. Et que les hommes allaient laisser Ziva ici. Qu'ils allaient la laisser mourir parmi les flammes._

_Il leva son arme._

_-Heaven._

_L'intéressé se retourna vers lui, l'agent pressa légèrement la détente, prêt à faire feu._

_-Mettez vos mains sur la tête et allongez-vous, tous les deux. Faites-le immédiatement ou je fais feu._

_-Non. Vous n'allez pas le faire, rétorqua Heaven, plus confiant que jamais._

_L'assurance de l'homme le déconcerta._

_-Vous n'allez pas le faire où cette charmante Hannah va mourir, rajouta Richard._

_L'italien fit un bond de côté en sentant une présence derrière lui. Et constata alors que l'un des gardes tenait Hannah Steven en joug, prêt à tirer._

_Elle l'avait suivi. Elle l'avait suivi parce qu'il était parti comme un lâche, et maintenant, elle était en danger._

_Il abaissa son bras retenant l'arme, lentement. Constatant en un coup d'œil que le fond de la salle avait totalement pris feu. Ce qui ne semblait aucunement perturber les membres de la secte._

_Il fit un pas en avant, écartant les bras._

_-Laissez-les. Tuez-moi si vous voulez, mais laissez-les._

_-On joue les héros ?_

_-On fait honneur à son métier. Je suis agent fédéral et je vous ordonne de lâcher ces deux personnes._

_Heaven coula un regard dédaigneux vers Ziva._

_-Vous savez que si je laisse tomber une seule cendre de mon cigare sur elle, elle meurt ? Les miracles de l'essence. Faites pareil pour mademoiselle Steevens, Messieurs._

_En un clin d'œil, la brunette, paniquée, se retrouva assise à côté de Ziva, pendant que les deux hommes vidaient un bidon d'essence sur elle._

_L'italien, visé par Heaven, assista à la scène, impuissant. Il attendait le bon moment, juste le bon moment._

_Heaven fit un pas vers lui, Tony serra les dents._

_Le bon moment…_

_._

Hannah se souviendrait toujours de cette lueur dans le regard de Tony alors qu'Heaven s'éloignait d'elle pour aller à la rencontre de l'agent.

Ce sentiment d'urgence.

Il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Il avait tiré, une balle dans la jambe du dirigeant de la secte. Une balle, une seule, avant de se jeter sur lui. Plus aurait pu mettre le feu au poudre, plus aurait été dangereux pour Ziva et elle.

Ses gardes avaient voulu protéger leur supérieur et était venu à sa rescousse. L'italien avait récolté une blessure par balle au bras. Mais les avait arrêtés. L'un avait été assommé, l'autre s'était pris un coup de couteau dans les poumons. Et Heaven était resté écroulé au sol, blessé.

Il avait alors aidé Ziva à sortir de là en l'attrapant au creux de ses bras, elle l'avait suivi.

Et une flamme l'avait atteint au niveau du bras.

Elle avait hurlé.

Et avait passé des jours à l'hôpital.

Même s'il l'avait aussitôt aidé en éteignant le feu qui se propageait sur son bras et la brûlait à une vitesse démentielle.

Elle retint un sanglot à ce rappel.

C'était son plus mauvais souvenir.

.

Il avait été lâche deux fois, ce soir-là. Avec Hannah, et avec Ziva. En plus de l'avoir abandonné quand elle avait eu besoin de lui, il n'avait pas réussi à aller au chevet de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas réussi à lui laisser un mot d'adieu, il s'était juste retranché dans sa culpabilité.

Il n'avait pas été là pour elle.

Et tout c'était enchaîné. La dispute. Les mots. _Ses_ mots. Son départ.

Il avait été lâche.

Il avait été faible.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il pouvait recommencer.

Il pouvait assumer ses erreurs.

Ziva était allée à Tulipe Blanche pour l'aider et était à nouveau blessée pour lui. Il pouvait réparer le passé en ne faisant pas la même erreur que précédemment.

Il quitta le lit où il s'était allongé d'un bond, décidé.

.

Elle avait senti une présence à son côté. Une main posée sur la sienne.

Elle savait que quelqu'un était là, avec elle. Gibbs ? McGee ? Abby ?

Elle papillonna des paupières pour observer la mystérieuse personne qui venait lui rendre visite en pleine nuit.

Et tressaillit.

Il lui fit un mince sourire.

Il était bouleversé, elle aussi. Pourtant, sa voix résonna pleine d'humour, comme à l'ancien temps

-Salut ma Ninja. Mon sourire t'avait manqué ?


	25. Face à face - PBG Pline

_Hello!_

_Aujourd'hui, chapitre particulier, car écrit à quatre mains. Un chapitre travaillé en direct avec ma merveilleuse collaboratrice, un pur moment de bonheur à écrire._

_Régalez-vous. _

_Bonne lecture!_

_.  
_

Hey !

Si vous saviez comme j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre avec PBG, c'est tellement formidable !

Je vous laisse pour découvrir ce chapitre...

À la semaine prochaine ! Et merci encore à tous !

PS Exceptionnellement je poste le matin mais je reposterai le soir à partir de la semaine prochaine ! :)

* * *

**Face à face**

Son sourire, ses iris si verts, la façon dont apparaissaient de petites ridules au coin de ses yeux quand il rehaussait les lèvres ainsi, sa voix, son odeur, sa chaleur…

Chacun de ces éléments lui avaient manqué. _Tous_. Car ils étaient _lui_. Tony.

« Tony ? Demanda-t-elle comme pour vérifier s'il n'était pas un rêve.

- Je suis là. » Zi, répondit-il d'une voix émue.

Elle le regarda, chamboulée. Elle ne savait que dire et lui non plus. Ils avaient tant attendu ce moment. Ziva l'espérait chaque jour et Tony avait toujours refusé de se l'avouer.

Cela faisait si longtemps...

« Tu n'as pas changé, souffla-t-elle en le détaillant longuement.

- Toi non plus.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Loin.

- Où ?

- Je suis allé retrouver mes racines… »

Une migraine commençait doucement à enserrer son crâne mais elle refusait de se laisser sombrer. Elle avait besoin de lui parler.

« Tu étais en Italie, souffla-t-elle.

- Oui. À Rome.

- Je t'ai cherché, longtemps. Mais je ne t'ai jamais trouvé.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas être retrouvé. Pas encore.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, c'est différent. »

Il lui fit un faible sourire, elle passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées, hésitant à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Enfin, elle se lança tandis qu'il laissait son regard basculer vers l'horloge, effrayée à l'idée qu'il lui annonce déjà son départ.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui a changé, Tony ? »

Il baissa son menton vers la couverture, jouant un instant avec les plis du tissu pour éviter son regard.

« J'ai décidé de corriger une partie de mon passé pour améliorer le présent. »

Elle fronça ses fins sourcils.

« Comment ça ?

- Je compte faire tomber Tulipe Blanche et en finir enfin avec cette secte.

- Et... Et après ? »

Il hésita.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Tu t'attaques à très fort.

- Oui.

- Tu as très bien vu ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire, Tony. L'attentat à l'agence n'était qu'un jeu pour eux. Les contrer alors que tu es seul serait du suicide. Laisse-nous faire. Ne te mets pas en danger ».

Il fronça le nez. Et quitta le lit de la jeune femme pour se redresser, le front cerné d'un pli agacé.

« C'est aussi mon histoire.

- Ça ne l'est plus.

- Alors que tu es sur ce lit d'hôpital ? Bien au contraire. Je ne peux pas rester neutre après ça. Après ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Deux fois.

- Laisse-nous t'aider ! S'il-te-plaît ! Tu es seul, tu es blessé et...

- Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller, Ziva.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais nous pouvons t'aider. Gibbs peut t'aider. »

Il eut un sourire sombre.

« Je ne crois pas. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Tony. C'est du passé maintenant.

- Pas pour moi.

- Tu t'en veux ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard rempli d'une tristesse immense n'avait pas besoin de mots.

« Il a oublié, Tony.

- Je ne crois pas, non. C'était impardonnable. Je suis le dernier des cons de lui avoir dit ça, et je le sais.

- Tu étais bouleversé.

- Ça n'excuse rien.

- Au contraire. Vas-le voir, Tony. Parle-lui. Explique-lui. Reviens. »

Tony secoua la tête, un air douloureux sur le visage.

« Je suis un monstre. J'ai dit ça pour lui faire mal. Et j'ai réussi. Mais le pire, c'est que j'étais content quand j'ai vu que j'avais visé juste. Putain, Ziva, j'étais content ! Comment tu veux qu'il me pardonne ça ? Je suis un monstre.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Va le voir, excuse-toi !

- Non. Je dois y aller. Je vais régler cette foutue histoire de secte champêtre et rentrer chez moi.

- Tu vas juste partir comme ça ? Comme un tueur ?

- Un voleur, Zi, rétorqua-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Non, Tony, tu n'as plus le droit de faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas reprendre mes fautes comme si de rien n'était ! Tu n'as plus le droit ! Pas si tu pars comme un lâche ! Le DiNozzo que j'ai connu se battrait ! Le DiNozzo que j'ai connu se serait déjà excusé ! »

- Je ne suis plus ce DiNozzo. »

Il coupa court à la discussion en baissant son regard vers son poignet, fronçant le nez devant l'heure indiquée sur sa montre.

« Je dois y retourner.

- Ne nous abandonne pas à nouveau, Tony, murmura-t-elle d'une voix chargée de douleur. »

Il ferma les paupières et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant quoi rajouter. Il s'avança donc vers la porte de la petite chambre, suivi du regard par une israélienne complétement bouleversée.

« Je reviendrais te voir.

- Lui aussi, Tony. Pardonne-toi. Va le voir.

- Bonne nuit, Ziva. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Et s'adossa au battant de bois, déboussolé.

Il avait envie de pleurer, comme jamais. Pourquoi sa vie était si compliquée ? Pourquoi avait-il eu cette enquête deux ans plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait-il dit _ça_?

Et, avec force, le souvenir qu'il avait refoulé pendant ces longs mois passés loin de son ancienne équipe lui revint.

.

_Ils se font face. Les autres sont en retrait. Ils sont comme deux guerriers attendant le premier signe pour attaquer._

_« C'est de ta faute, DiNozzo ! Elle est à l'hôpital à cause de toi et de ton incapacité à rester concentré ! Tu préférais t'amuser avec Steevens plutôt que de t'occuper de ta coéquipière ? »_

_Il serre les dents, accusant les mots de Gibbs avec douleur, chaque syllabe lui rappelant avec force qu'il a fauté, et qu'elle est dans le coma par sa faute._

_« Ma mission était aussi de me rapprocher de Steevens. Elle pouvait nous apporter des indices. »_

_Le regard de son aîné se plisse davantage._

_« Tu n'as aucune excuse. »_

_Il sait qu'il a tort et ça l'enrage. Il aimerait pouvoir hurler à son patron que c'est faux mais il sait qu'il est coupable de l'état de Ziva. Elle va peut-être mourir par sa faute._

_À l'instant il se hait, il se dégoûte, comme jamais. Il a envie de se faire mal._

_Il a envie de faire mal._

_Il a besoin de reporter sa rage sur autre chose._

_Il croise le regard de son patron dont les yeux ont viré au noir._

_Un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres._

_« Tu ne peux rien me reprocher, Patron. Tu ne peux pas me tenir pour coupable. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi. »_

_Il sait que ses mots font mouche, il sait que le visage de son aîné se ferme de plus en plus, il sait qu'il n'a plus que de la rage sous la forme d'un homme en face de lui, pourtant, il continue. Il en a besoin. Car il sait qu'une fois que ce sera dit, il n'aura eu que ce qu'il mérite : La douleur._

_« Toi aussi, tu les as abandonné Gibbs. Toi aussi. »_

_Le mot de trop. Le dégoût qui remplace la haine._

_Et le poing de son aîné qui rencontre sa joue avec une violence inouïe._

_Plus que la douleur physique, c'est la compréhension de ce qu'il vient de dire qui lui fait le plus mal._

_« Gibbs, je..._

_- Dégage, dit-il d'une voix sourde._

_- Patron..._

_- Dégage._

_Il croise le regard de son patron, sombre._

_Il s'en veut._

_Il regarde Abby, en larmes. Il regarde Tim, choqué._

_Et il sait._

_Il n'a plus rien à faire ici._

_Il se retourne vers Gibbs._

_« Oublie-moi. Oubliez-moi. »_

.

Toute force l'ayant quitté, il cligna des paupières, annihilant ce souvenir d'un geste, effaçant la microscopique goutte qui s'était formée au coin de son œil du revers de sa main.

Il avait été tellement lâche ce jour-ci. Il avait été puiser dans la haine de Gibbs pour justifier son propre dégoût de lui-même. Comme une image qui lui renvoyait ce qu'il était à cet instant. Un lâche. Un homme qui ne méritait plus de vivre dans le bonheur.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait la possibilité de s'excuser. Mais en avait-il le courage ?

Pouvait-il vraiment aller frapper à la porte de cet ancien marine qui lui avait tant appris, et qu'il avait froidement frappé avec de tels mots ?

Il ne savait pas.

Hagard, il entendit son portable sonner, indiquant la réception d'un message. Il l'activa, s'éloignant d'un pas titubant de la chambre de l'israélienne.

Il tressaillit devant le message de Tullia :

_« Reviens dès demain. Ou oublie-moi. Tul »._

Finalement, le destin lui disait peut-être d'oublier. De les oublier. De reprendre sa vie.

Et de tourner la page.


	26. Oscillation - Pline

_Hello !_

Chers amis, pour ce chapitre, une chose à dire: WOW! Vous voulez de l'intensité? Servez-vous !  
Et bonne lecture!

**.**

Hey !

Merci à tous pour les reviews du chapitre précédent !

Voici un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire !

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Oscillation**

Partir. Rester.

S'en aller. Oublier. Être lâche.

Rester. Affronter. Faire face.

Il hésitait. Il oscillait entre deux certitudes incompatibles. Il voulait les deux mais c'était impossible.

Des heures durant, il avait marché dans Washington. Il était passé devant des endroits significatifs pour lui, pour l'équipe, pour eux.

_« Merci, Patron. » _avait-il dit.

Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait pas du. Il _leur _donnait l'espoir qu'il pourrait revenir.

Mais il ne savait pas.

D'un pas lourd, il entra dans le Starbuck où, pendant des années, il était venu chercher des cafés.

_Il resterait._

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Une nouvelle tête. Un visage inconnu. Une moue polie. Fausse.

Tout avait changé. La ville l'avait oublié.

Il commanda distraitement un café.

Pourquoi revenir ? Plus rien n'était pareil.

_Il s'en irait._

« Au revoir. » dit le serveur.

Tony ne répondit pas.

Dehors, la neige fondait doucement. Le soleil était revenu, brillant, chaud.

Son cœur était froid.

_Autant partir maintenant._

Non. Il l'avait dit. Elle le savait.

* * *

_« Tu étais en Italie._

_- Oui. À Rome »_

* * *

Il ne pouvait plus rentrer. Il ne pouvait pas rester.

Mais...

Et si Gibbs l'avait vraiment pardonné ? Et si l'équipe lui pardonnait ? Et si tout recommençait comme avant ?

Tullia... L'aimait-il ? Retournerait-il auprès d'elle ?

Il pensa à ses yeux bleus nuits. À ses sourires tendres. À leurs caresses. À leurs promenades le long des sites anciens. À leurs repas dans des restaurants intimistes mais animés. À sa manière de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure quand elle réfléchissait. Au son de son rire. À son léger accent napolitain. À son air autoritaire quand elle s'énervait et qui la rendait encore plus adorable. À ses moues enfantines. À son parfum entêtant.

Oui. Il l'aimait. Mais l'aimait-il assez ?

Assez pour tout abandonner, une fois pour toute ?

Tourner la page ? Ne jamais revenir ?

_Partir._

Mais il y avait Ziva.

Ziva et ses répliques acides. Ziva et sa fragilité cachée. Ziva et ses yeux chocolats. Ziva et ses sourires pleins de sous-entendus. Ziva qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Ziva qui lui avait pardonné. Ziva blessée deux fois par sa faute. Ziva, ninja. Ziva, femme fatale. Ziva, femme merveilleuse. Ziva. Ziva... Toujours Ziva. Encore Ziva.

Ça avait toujours été Ziva. Le serait-ce encore maintenant ?

Pourraient-ils s'avouer enfin ce qu'ils savaient depuis toujours ?

_Rester._

Et l'image de Hannah se mélangeait à celle des deux femmes.

Hannah. Elle l'avait ensorcelé dès le premier regard. La rencontre détonante qu'ils avaient eue. Ce baiser déjà délicieux et rempli de promesses. Cette baffe qui signifiait qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire. Cette relation tendue et pleine d'attirance. Et ce soir, cette unique nuit, où ils s'étaient aimés. Puis il était parti. Et revenu. Et elle avait dit qu'elle l'avait aimé.

Et lui ? L'aimait-il ?

Son regard l'avait troublé, c'était vrai.

Mais elle était fiancée. Ils n'avaient plus rien en commun. Leur relation s'était construite sur un mensonge, une fausse identité. Elle avait sûrement aimé Tony Kubrick et non Tony DiNozzo. N'est-ce pas ?

Et soudain, il réalisa. Tullia, la belle méditerranéenne, et Hannah, beauté pâle, se ressemblaient. Les mêmes cheveux sombres. Les mêmes yeux bleus. Était-ce un signe ? Avait-il réussi à oublier la scientifique ?

Tullia.

Ziva.

Hannah.

Trois femmes. Trois femmes qui l'aimaient. Trois femme qu'il aimait.

Oh, il ne savait plus ! Il n'arrivait plus à penser !

_Rester ? Partir ?_

Et si la solution était ailleurs ?

Et s'il n'avait pas à choisir ?

Et s'il s'enfuyait ? Ailleurs ? Ni à Rome, ni à Washington ?

Paris, Londres, Tokyo même ! Tout valait mieux que choisir !

Être lâche encore une fois. Être responsable du désespoir de quelqu'un, encore.

L'équipe. Hannah. Tullia.

Qui choisir ? Que choisir ?

Ou ne pas choisir ?

S'en aller. Changer d'identité.

Partir. Partir. Loin. Devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Oublier. La souffrance, la douleur. Les choix.

Partir.

Partir.

« Et le chef de l'organisation Tulipe Blanche, que beaucoup considèrent comme une secte, vient de quitter le pays après des démêles avec le NCIS. Pouvons-nous lier l'attentat contre l'agence fédérale – qui, rappelons-le, a reçu une tulipe blanche après l'explosion – à Dan Heaven ? De nombreux doutes pèsent sur... »

Tony n'écoutait plus. Il fixait la télévision. Quand était-il rentré chez Brad ? Cela n'avait aucune importance. Heaven, lâche comme il était, avait quitté les États-Unis.

Il ne voulait pas être comme lui.

Il prit son téléphone, composa un numéro.

« Tul ?

- Tony ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Je m'inquiétais tellement pour toi ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle avec toute sa verve italienne.

- Tul. J'ai pris une décision.

- Je... Je t'écoute, _amore._

- Je ne peux pas... Ça serait lâche, je ne veux pas l'être encore une fois.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu me quittes ?

- Tullia, comprends-moi ! Il s'est passé tellement de choses, je suis si proche de tout résoudre, enfin !

- Et moi dans tout ça ? Depuis que tu es retourné à Washington, je n'ai quasiment aucune nouvelle ! Comme si je n'avais jamais existé !

- Tu sais que c'est faux ! _Ti amo ! _»

Silence.

« Tu ne peux pas me balancer ça comme ça, Tony. Pas quand tu décides de me laisser comme ça.

- Tul, je ne peux pas être lâche encore une fois.

- Pourtant tu l'es avec moi !

- Non, j'affronte mes erreurs. Je dois arrêter d'être lâche.

- Adieu, Tony.

- Tullia, non, attends ! Je... »

Mais elle avait raccroché.

* * *

_« Il vigliacco muore più volte al giorno, il coraggioso muore una volta sola. »_

_« Le lâche meurt plusieurs fois par jour, le courageux meurt seulement une fois. »_

Giovanni Falcone

* * *

Il lui avait fallu tout son courage pour venir ici. Tout son courage pour sonner. Tout son courage pour ne pas s'enfuir.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonjour, Gibbs. » dit Tony.

* * *

_*sourire angélique*_


	27. Je sais - PBG

_Hola les amis !_

_Par quoi commencer aujourd'hui? Ah vi! Je sais! Une petite histoire._  
_Alors, il était une fois, une PBG qui écrivait une histoire avec une fantastique Plinette. La fic' arrivait sur sa fin, et le moment tant attendu entre Tony et Gibbs était proche. Et la merveilleuse Pline laissa la PBG écrire ce chapitre. Autant vous dire que la seconde était heureuse, et qu'elle savoura l'écriture de ce passage ! (Fin)._  
_C'était jouli comme histoire, non?_  
_Maintenant... Raaaah, bonne lecture ! Et vive le Tibbs!_

.

Hey !

J'espère que vous allez bien !

Merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews pour le chapitre précédant !

J'en suis encore rouge ! *câlin*

Et pour aujourd'hui... ARG ! Ce chapitre est une tuerie !

* * *

**"Je sais"**

.

-Bonjour, Gibbs.

Un battement de cœur qui se ralentit, une veine qui palpite un peu trop fort au niveau de son cou. Sa bouche qui devient sèche, et à contrario, ses mains qui se recouvrent d'une fine couche de sueur.

Les seules choses qui lui prouvent à l'heure actuelle qu'il n'est pas en train de rêver.

Car devant lui, à sa porte, après plus de deux ans de silence et de courtes apparitions durant les trois derniers jours, se trouve Anthony DiNozzo Junior, en personne.

Blessé, le bras coincé dans une écharpe médicale, le visage marqué par les coups. En pull malgré les températures plus que glaciales. Le sourire hésitant, le regard un peu baissé, voilé d'un doute perceptible.

Il attend sa réponse. Tony.

L'ancien Tony.

Il est là.

Face à lui.

Il sent la nervosité du plus jeune, presque palpable, les entourant tous les deux à cette heure plus que matinale. Il sait qu'il doit répondre quelque chose ou il verra une nouvelle fois Tony rebrousser chemin et quitter sa vie.

Alors, il s'humecte les lèvres, lentement. Les mots déjà rares chez lui ont du mal à trouver leur place.

-DiNozzo.

C'est la seule chose qu'il peut prononcer. Son nom. D'un ton qui traduit tout son soulagement à le voir ici, face à lui. Mais aussi sa surprise, sa rancœur à l'avoir attendu pendant deux ans. Toutes les émotions qui tournent en lui depuis cette fameuse dispute se libèrent enfin à travers un simple nom.

Le regard perturbé de l'italien se relève pour lui faire face, il voit l'agent placer une main sur le chambranle de la porte, comme pour se donner un soutien et un peu de courage par la même occasion, puis lever le visage vers le ciel afin de prendre une brève inspiration. Les mots s'échappent des lèvres de Tony alors qu'il replonge son regard déboussolé vers lui.

-Je…

-Je sais, le coupe-t-il aussitôt.

Tony ne semble pas avoir entendu. Il reprend, après une courte hésitation.

-…Je suis désolé, Gibbs.

Il se sent acquiescer. Se décale d'un pas vers la droite, pour laisser entrer l'ancien agent dans son antre. Comme au bon vieux temps.

-Je sais, souffle-t-il à nouveau sans laisser transparaître toute l'émotion qui l'a envahi. Entre.

.

Entrer chez Gibbs lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il cligna des paupières alors que son pied dépassait le pas de la porte, analysant en un coup d'œil les lieux. Rien n'avait changé, et pourtant tout semblait différent. Peut-être était-ce l'atmosphère. Ou peut-être Gibbs avait-il déplacé ce meuble, ici ? Il ne savait pas dire.

Mais il avait d'autre chose à faire que de penser architecture et décoration pour moment. Gommer toute la gêne qu'il sentait encore entre lui et son ancien patron, par exemple.

Il reprit sa salive, alors que Gibbs se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le salon, l'invitant à le suivre.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda l'ancien marine en ouvrant la porte de son frigo, pendant que l'italien le suivait du regard, immobilisé au milieu de la première pièce.

-Rome.

-Pourquoi si loin ?

-Parce que je savais que tu me rechercherais, avoua Tony en avança vers le feu pour s'accroupir devant, gelé jusqu'aux os à cause de la température glaciale qui l'avait entouré tandis qu'il marchait dans la capitale par moins quatre degrés, en pull.

-Je t'ai cherché, DiNozzo. Longtemps.

-Je ne voulais pas être retrouvé. Tu sais que je peux me faire discret. J'ai appris avec le meilleur…

Gibbs referma la porte de son frigo d'un coup de talon, et retourna dans le salon, une bière dans chaque main. Il en tendit une à Tony, qui la regarda avec interrogation, hésitant à l'attraper.

-Elle n'est pas empoisonnée, DiNozzo.

-Ça serait mérité, rétorqua l'ancien agent avec un microscopique sourire, alors qu'il attrapait la bière et reportait son visage vers le feu, pendant que Gibbs se laissait tomber à sa gauche, le dos contre le mur, laissant un court silence les entourer.

L'italien prit une courte gorgée de sa boisson, l'ancien marine reprit au bout de quelques instants, le regard rivé sur l'ampoule à la lumière faiblissante qui pendait au-dessus de lui :

-Pourquoi _maintenant_, Tony ?

-L'attentat, se contenta de répondre l'intéressé en y associant un petit haussement d'épaules. Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté, faire comme si de rien n'était sans savoir si vous alliez bien…Et il… Il était temps que je revienne, que j'affronte à nouveau Tulipe Blanche. Et que je vous vois, vous. Ce que je réalise vraiment à l'instant où je te parle, en fait.

L'ancien marine laissa un nouveau silence les entourer pour réponse, jusqu'à ce que la question qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit ne s'échappe, alors qu'il dévisageait Tony.

-Et ta vie à Rome ?

-Je crois que je peux appeler ça du passé, maintenant, souffla l'italien en jetant un mince coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, la bouteille de bière volant nerveusement d'une main à l'autre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'y retournerai pas.

-Non, pourquoi ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles aux autres ? Pourquoi avoir disparu, comme ça ? Bordel, DiNozzo, _pourquoi_ ?

-Je voulais disparaître. Tourner la page.

-Tu leur as fait du mal.

-Et je t'ai d'abord fait du mal à toi, Gibbs.

-Des mots, DiNozzo.

-Ceux de trop.

-On aurait pu s'expliquer.

-C'était trop tard.

-Je pouvais te pardonner.

-Pas moi. Je ne pouvais pas _me_ pardonner, Gibbs.

-Alors, c'était ta pénitence, Tony ? Nous oublier ?

-Oui.

Il mordilla nerveusement ses lèvres, son regard allant voler partout dans la maison sauf vers Gibbs, évitant ainsi le regard appuyé du concerné.

-Cette nuit-là, j'ai fait du mal à trois personnes que j'appréciais, Patron. Je m'en veux encore.

-Cette nuit-là, j'ai perdu mon meilleur agent. Je t'en veux encore.

Tony leva un regard étonné vers son aîné, ne sachant comment interpréter ces mots. Mais n'eut pas le temps d'en demander davantage.

Un projectile passa à travers la fenêtre du salon avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Une volute de fumée s'échappa aussitôt du bloc, ils eurent à peine le temps de se relever avant de retomber aussi vite, déjà sonnés par la drogue qui s'échappait des fumigènes.

Ils virent à travers l'épais brouillard qui s'était formé dans la pièce quelques personnes les entourer, l'un d'eux sourire cruellement sous son masque à oxygène.

Puis…

Le noir.

* * *

_Viiiiiiiiiiii! Tibbs **et **TBC! Et là, je suis totalement dans mon élément! MUAHAHA!_


	28. Danger - Pline

_Helloooooooooo !  
Auzourd'hui... Mourrez de bonheur avec le Tibbs made in Pline ! Gah.  
Bonne lecture !_

_._

Hey !

Je n'ai pas trop de temps, ce qui commence à devenir une salle habitude ces derniers temps...

Bref, à l'intention des gens qui m'ont envoyé un message ou aux auteurs dont je suis la fic : **j'existe et je ne vous oublie pas ! **Je vous répondrai/reviewerai quand j'aurai du temps.

Pour ce qui est de chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez parce que je ne l'aime pas trop...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Danger**

_« Salut, Patron. »_

_Gibbs se retourna mais Tony n'était pas là._

_« Je suis parti. Tu n'as pas su me retenir. »_

_Gibbs n'arrivait pas à bouger._

_« Adieu, Gibbs._

_- Tony, non ! Tony !_

_- Gibbs._

_- Tony ! »_

* * *

« Gibbs ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Une main le secouait. Il avait mal à la tête, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

« Gibbs ? »

Il devait se souvenir. Où était-il ? Qui était cette personne qui le secouait ?

« Gibbs ? Ça va ?

- To.. Tony ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Tu dois te réveiller.

- Gaz..

- Tu te souviens ? »

Oui, il se souvenait. Ils étaient chez lui. Ils parlaient. _Enfin. _Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment. Avoir Tony en face de lui, lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Après deux ans.

Et de la fumée. Et il s'était évanoui.

Pour se réveiller ici.

Et soudain, il réalisa. Ils avaient été enlevés. Ils étaient en danger. Tony était en danger.

Gibbs se redressa d'un coup. Tony s'éloigna un peu.

« Pas si vite, tu vas être...

- Nauséeux ?

- Ouais, c'est à peu près ça. » répondit l'Italien avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Gibbs avait la tête qui lui tournait. Le seul point fixe était les yeux verts de son ancien agent. Il s'y accrocha et bientôt il se sentit mieux.

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il réalisa, véritablement, combien Tony DiNozzo était important pour lui.

« Où sommes-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai repris connaissance il y a une dizaine de minutes. Je ne sais pas qui nous a enlevé mais j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.

- Heaven ?

- Il a quitté le pays, mais ses petites fleurs adorées sont toujours là. »

Ils devaient être près d'un point d'eau. Ils étaient dans une sorte d'entrepôt de pèche abandonné. L'odeur rance était à peine supportable. En tendant l'oreille, ils pouvaient entendre le clapotis de l'eau contre le bois.

Ils avaient du quitter la ville, peut-être la région. Et ils étaient seuls.

Tous les deux avaient la cheville accrochée à une ancre par une chaîne d'acier. Ils ne pourraient pas s'enfuir.

Les yeux clairs de Gibbs passèrent l'endroit au crible. Il n'y avait rien sinon des vieux morceaux de métal rouillés par l'humidité et cette énorme ancre qui les retenaient ici.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire sinon attendre.

* * *

Tony avait perdu la notion du temps ici. Minutes, heures, jours ? Il ne savait plus. Gibbs n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, lui non plus.

Que dire de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour rattraper le temps perdu. Non plus le bon moment pour s'expliquer.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Il devenait fou.

Enfin, le bruit lointain de moteurs se fit entendre.

Gibbs et Tony se redressèrent, ils étaient sur le qui-vive.

« Ils viennent ici. »

Pas de doute, les voitures étaient pour eux.

Ils perçurent des voix mais n'arrivèrent pas à les comprendre.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonjour. Ne vous ai-je pas trop manqué ?

- Heaven ? Je croyais que vous aviez quitté le pays ! »

Dan Heaven les toisait de toute sa hauteur, conquérant. Il adressa à l'Italien un sourire sadique.

« C'est ce que je voulais que vous croyez. Ainsi vous avez baissé votre garde et j'ai pu vous enlever. Ici, personne ne viendra vous sauver. Personne ne sait déjà que vous avez disparu. J'ai un long moment pour me complaire de votre misérable souffrance. »

Une remarque acide brûlait les lèvres de Tony mais un geste de Gibbs l'empêcha de la cracher à la figure du chef de Tulipe Blanche.

« Donc, où en étions-nous ? N'étais-je pas en train de torturer vos amis ?

- Ne les approchez pas, siffla Gibbs.

- Oh, le gentil toutou se réveille. Comment va la jolie brune ? Ziva, c'est ça ?

- Restez loin d'elle ! » cria Tony, enragé.

Heaven éclata d'un rire mauvais.

« Elle ne m'intéresse pas. Par contre, vous oui. »

L'homme se retourna et lança un ordre à un homme de main, au-dehors. Un quadragénaire à l'air patibulaire s'approcha d'eux, une paire de ciseaux de jardinage à la main. Sans leur jeter un regard, il coupa leurs chaînes de sorte qu'ils soient libres.

Sans hésitation, ils se levèrent méfiants.

« Apportez-moi mon ordinateur ! Maintenant ! ordonna Dan.

- Oui, monsieur. »

Le même homme revint, un ordinateur portable blanc, évidemment. Il le tendit à Heaven qui lui arracha des mains.

« Bien. Venez, vous deux. Et ne tentez rien : vous ne feriez pas un pas dehors avant qu'un de mes hommes ne vous tue. »

Gibbs et Tony échangèrent un regard entendu et s'approchèrent de leur ennemi. Celui-ci posa l'objet sur un vieux tas de cageot en bois qui supporta miraculeusement son poids.

« Regardez. »

Sur l'écran, une vidéo. Dans la vidéo, trois personnes.

Abby. McGee. Et Ziva.

Ils étaient à l'hôpital, entourant la blessée, sans savoir qu'ils étaient observés.

« J'ai deux sniper qui n'attendent que mes ordres. Mais ils ne m'intéressent pas. Vous pouvez empêcher leur mort.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? gronda Gibbs.

-Vous, bien sûr. Je vous veux morts, je vous veux détruits. Et pour cela : un seul moyen. »

Il les regarda, fier, puissant, invincible. Eux attendaient, ils ne lui donneraient pas le plaisir de demander lequel.

« Vous vous battrez à mort ! chantonna Heaven.

- Quoi ?!

- Oui ! Quoi de pire que le parricide ? Quoi de pire que l'infanticide ? Vous croyez quoi ? Que je n'ai pas fait mes recherches ? Bien sûr que si ! Je sais ! Je sais quel lien vous unit malgré tout ! Et je vais jouir de votre souffrance ! Tuez-vous de la main de l'autre ! Je veux voir du sang ! »

Tony resta immobile, choqué. Non. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne frapperait pas Gibbs. Il ne le tuerait pas. Et il savait que Gibbs ne le ferait jamais non plus.

Dan comprit leur trouble car il rajouta, cruellement

« Si vous ne le faîtes pas, je tuerai vos amis. Et je vous tuerai aussi. »

Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Non.

Non.

Les deux hommes, amis, parents, s'échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient.

Gibbs frappa le premier.

« Oui ! »

La joie de Heaven était malsaine, abominable. Il les observait, heureux comme jamais.

* * *

Tony avait mal partout. Il était déjà blessé, fatigué mais Gibbs n'avait pas dormi correctement depuis des mois et des mois.

Il frappait, il frappait et frappait encore.

Chaque coup qu'ils s'infligeaient était une douleur supplémentaire pour l'autre.

Mais petit à petit...

Frapper était un soulagement, frapper leur permettait d'évacuer toute cette tension, cette rancune. Frapper. Ils frappaient encore.

« Plus fort ! hurla le maître de Tulipe Blanche, follement radieux. Plus fort !

- Tu es parti ! éclata soudainement Gibbs. Tu nous a abandonné ! »

Et il envoya un coup de poing dans les côtes de son ancien agent. Celui-ci se vida de son souffle. Des étoiles flottèrent devant ses yeux.

Il tomba.

Son souffle ralentit.

Il ferma les paupières.

« Oui ! » jubila Heaven.

Gibbs restait immobile, son regard fixé sur le corps inerte de celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son fils. Peut-être qu'il le considérait encore aujourd'hui...

Dan Heaven était le vainqueur. Son ennemi était au sol. Puissant, il s'approcha de lui.

« DiNozzo ? »

Tony ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours fermés.

Heaven s'accroupit, prêt à l'étrangler.

Alors qu'il mettait ses lourdes mains autour du cou de l'Italien ce dernier réagit brusquement et, avec une énergie insoupçonnée, donna un coup de boule à l'homme.

Gibbs répliqua aussitôt frappa de toutes ses forces avec son coude sur la nuque de Heaven qui s'effondra.

« Allons- y ! »

Tony se releva rapidement, il aurait voulu régler son compte à Heaven mais ils n'avaient que peu de temps avant que ses gardes ne remarquent la supercherie.

« On pourrait avoir besoin de ça. » dit DiNozzo tout en montrant les clefs de voiture qu'il avait volé à l'homme inconscient ainsi qu'un téléphone portable.

Gibbs lui adressa un léger sourire fatigué.

Ils n'avaient jamais douté que l'autre ne comprenne pas le plan. Ne pas frapper aussi fort qu'ils auraient du, exagérer leur douleur, cela avait été facile. Heaven n'y avait vu que du feu.

Silencieusement, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de l'entrepôt.

La nuit était tombée entre-temps et la seule lumière était celle des quelques étoiles et d'un feu de camps allumé par les hommes de mains de Tulipe Blanche.

Ils s'étaient installés à côté d'un quatre-quatre mais il en restait un deuxième sur le côté, dans l'ombre.

Gibbs fit un léger signe de tête et ils s'élancèrent.

« Eh ! Vous ! Ne bougez pas ! »

Un coup de feu retentit mais il n'atteignit aucun d'eux. Ils continuaient à courir.

* * *

Hamilton savait qu'ils étaient là. Il savait.

Et lui s'approchait, il serait bientôt là.

* * *

Fred courait, il était déjà tombé deux fois. Ses mains étaient écorchées, il ne voyait rien mais il devait y aller.

Tony était là-bas. Il devait y aller.

* * *

Une ombre sortit des ténèbres et se plaça devant eux.

Tony s'arrêta brusquement. Son cœur s'emballa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Ni lui ni Gibbs n'aurait imaginé cette personne parmi toutes les menacer d'une arme.

Le bruit que fit la détente résonna étrangement.

_Et pourtant..._

* * *

_*anxieusement* Alors ?_


	29. Désolé - PBG

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Aujourd'hui, un chapitre centré sur deux personnages qui ne sont pas du NCIS... Mais qui ont une grande importance au sein de cette fic'... ! Et un troisième fera son apparition, lecteurs de Six, vous le reconnaitrez probablement :D  
On repart donc un peu en arrière, pour l'explication de deux phrases du précédent chapitre qui ont dû vous interpeller... ;)  
Bonne lecture ! _

_._

Hey !

Déjà : ARG ! Merci ! Nous avons dépassé la barre des _**quatre cents reviews**_ !

*meurt de bonheur*

Maintenant c'est à votre tour de mourir avec un chapitre **parfait** de PBG ! *s'incline devant la reine de la fic*

À la semaine prochaine ! Et encore merci !

* * *

**Probie : **Merci :D Je suis machiavéliquement contente d'avoir réussi à faire stresser les gens avec la « bagarre » Tibbsiesque !

**Sacha : **Encore merci ! *câlin*

**Chou05 : **Merci ! Tu auras la réponse d'ici peu...

**Guest : **Merci mystérieux/se inconnu/e ! Tant de compliments... J'en rougis !

* * *

**Désolé**

.

Un genou posé contre la terre gelée, l'autre relevé au niveau de son torse, il était immobile. Statue humaine dont seul le fin nuage blanc s'échappant de ses lèvres par intermittence laissait deviner qu'il était toujours vivant.

L'une de ses mains était posée sur sa cheville. L'autre sur le marbre blanc devant lequel il s'était agenouillé.

Il ne sentait pas le froid qui l'entourait, plongé dans les sombres pensées qui tourmentaient son esprit. Les mêmes pensées qui le torturaient depuis maintenant cinq ans. Les mêmes pensées qui obnubilaient ses rêves, qui peuplaient ses cauchemars….

Qui régentaient sa vie.

Henry Hamilton se redressa enfin, après soixante minutes passées sur la tombe de son épouse. Et quitta le cimetière aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré. Décidé à mettre une bonne fois pour toutes un terme à son calvaire.

Il devait aller chez Gibbs. Maintenant.

.

Fred Harmon se réveilla en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur, les lèvres asséchées, la gorge en feu.

Ce cauchemar avait été tellement vivant. Il s'était vu mourir lentement d'une balle dans la poitrine. Perdre la vie, agonisant au côté du chef de Tulipe Blanche, devant les corps d'Hannah et de Tony déjà rigidifiées par la mort.

Il resta assis au milieu de ses draps pendant de longues secondes, essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il se doutait que ce rêve avait un lien avait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à calmer son palpitant. Absolument pas.

Tremblant, il quitta son lit pour se diriger vers la cuisine, à la recherche d'eau. Il piocha une tasse dans l'égouttoir, ouvrit en grand le robinet, et avala ensuite d'un trait l'eau fraiche qu'il s'était versé.

Il posa finalement la tasse froide sur son front, à la recherche d'un peu de fraîcheur, alors que son cœur commençait _enfin_ à se calmer et son esprit à s'apaiser.

Il détestait les cauchemars. Surtout quand ils semblaient aussi réels que celui-ci.

Il reposa donc la tasse sur le comptoir, et avança d'un pas incertain vers la chambre d'Hannah, vérifiant en un coup d'œil qu'elle dormait encore profondément. Il passa ensuite à celle de Tony.

Découvrant un lit vide. Ce qui ne l'étonna presque pas.

Il retourna pratiquement en courant à sa chambre, attrapant son portable pour composer le numéro de son ancien ami d'enfance.

Il devait s'assurer que ce cauchemar n'allait pas devenir réalité.

.

Il était arrivé chez Gibbs. Au volant de son Impreza noire dont il avait éteint le moteur depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Y aller ? Pour lui dire quoi ?

« Patron, je vous ai menti » ? Non.

« Patron, je ne suis pas celui que vous pensez » ? Encore moins.

« Patron, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous expliquer sur mon passé ». Pourquoi pas ?

Mais par quoi commencer, ensuite?

La mort de son épouse dont il ne s'était toujours pas remis ?

Son lien étroit avec Tulipe Blanche depuis cette date fatidique ?

La façon dont il avait tout fait pour entrer au NCIS après l'affaire « Tulipe Blanche » ?

Ou juste raconter la vérité, en commençant par le début et en terminant par son arrivée ici, quelques minutes auparavant. Pourquoi pas ?

Décidé, il posa sa main sur la poignée de sa Subaru. Et la retira aussi vite, comme s'il s'était brûlé, en voyant l'ancien agent du NCIS dont Abby avait conservé tant de photos, Anthony DiNozzo, frapper à la porte de son chef d'équipe.

Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il fit face aux retrouvailles des deux hommes, sentant parfaitement leur tension à travers la rue qui les séparait pourtant. Il vit l'ancien agent entrer chez Gibbs, la porte se refermer.

Il hésita à repartir. Mais resta, le regard rivé sur cette maison où venait d'entrer celui dont il ne pourrait jamais prendre la place. Le bureau qu'il occupait était place réservée à Anthony DiNozzo, et ce jusqu'à ce que l'équipe entière quitte les lieux, il le savait.

Et, il devait bien se l'avouer, il s'en moquait. Car il quitterait bientôt le NCIS, dès qu'il aurait mis un terme à cette histoire avec Tulipe Blanche.

Il patienta de longues minutes dans le noir, contempla sans la voir cette maison. Sachant pertinemment qu'il devait repousser ses explications, qu'il devait les laisser tranquilles. Sans arriver pour autant à redémarrer cette foutue voiture.

Jusqu'à ce que les choses se précipitent. Et qu'il voit, sous ses yeux écarquillés et son souffle coupé, la maison de son aîné être prise d'assaut par une équipe d'une dizaine d'hommes. Une minute plus tard, ils en ressortaient en tirant derrière eux le chef d'équipe et l'agent et repartaient aussi vite.

Tulipe Blanche.

Les suivre, c'était le meilleur moyen pour enfin voir Heaven.

Il fit vrombir le moteur de sa voiture.

.

-Salut Max, je te réveille ?

Un grognement étouffé répondit à l'étudiant, pendant que celui-ci marchait de long en large dans la cuisine, une barre de céréales à la main.

-Non, voyons, il est quatre heures du matin, pourquoi tu me réveillerais ? Pesta finalement son ami policier, alors qu'il entendait une porte se refermer derrière lui et les escaliers craquer son ses pas.

-Désolé. Je n'ai pas réveillé ta femme et tes filles ?

-Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais déjà plus en vie, Mec. Ma femme a le sommeil ultra lourd –une assemblée de fans de Justin Bieber en folie ne la réveillerait pas-, sauf en ce qui concerne les jumelles. Le mystère féminin. Dont on ne va pas parler à quatre heures du mat', je suppose… Alors, pourquoi tu appelles ? Tu as encore eu un retrait de permis ?

-Pas cette fois, marmonna Fred en se laissant tomber sur l'un des tabourets jouxtant le comptoir. J'ai besoin que tu me situes le numéro de quelqu'un…

-Maintenant ? S'étonna Maxim Devon avant d'étouffer un long bâillement.

-Oui, maintenant.

-Je te rends un peu trop de service, si tu veux savoir, commenta Max. Et cet ordinateur n'est normalement pas là pour t'aider dans tes combines mais pour faire mon boulot correctement, Harmon !

-Je suis sûr que tes filles regardent des épisodes de Dora dessus.

-Ne le dis à personne. C'est quoi le numéro ?

L'étudiant lui cita le numéro temporaire de l'ancien agent fédéral, Maxim laissa entendre ses doigts courant déjà sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il fallut une dizaine de secondes pour que le policier reprenne :

-La dernière fois qu'il a été localisé, c'était vers Richmond, il y a environ une heure. Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu me demandes de localiser un numéro à quatre heures du mat', Harmon ?

-C'est fun, non ? répondit l'étudiant dans un sourire, avant d'ajouter un « merci » et de raccrocher aussi vite.

Il allait devoir emprunter l'une des voitures de Brad. Sa Shelby ferait parfaitement l'affaire !

.

Un espace perdu entre Norfolk et Virginia Beach, recouvert de neige. Des entrepôts de pèche à l'abandon. Et les deux hommes y étaient enfermés depuis une bonne heure. Lui attendait, caché dans la pénombre d'un recoin, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant. Et surtout conscient que le grand chef de Tulipe Blanche n'était toujours pas là.

Il devait voir Heaven.

La main refermée autour de son portable, il hésitait à appeler. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. _Lui_ faire face seul ? Après tout, c'est pour ça qu'il était là. Ou appeler l'équipe ? Car… Il se doutait qu'il allait finalement mourir des mains de Heaven. On ne survivait pas à cet homme. Quand on le suivait depuis autant d'années que lui, on le comprenait assez vite : Personne ne survivait à la plus grande des Tulipes.

Le moteur d'une luxueuse voiture se fit entendre, un homme en descendit. Reconnaissable entre tous. Heaven.

Henry se recroquevilla sur son siège, avec l'impression qu'un flot d'adrénaline venait de pénétrer en ses veines.

Il laissa retomber son smartphone sur le siège passager, et ressortit rapidement de sa Subaru, décidé. Il savait qu'_il_ était là. Il savait qu'_ils_ étaient là, il savait.

Et avec une lenteur infinie qui ne trahirait pas sa position, lui s'approchait, il serait bientôt là.

.

La neige tombait à nouveau tellement fort qu'il avait dérapé avec la Shelby. Elle était maintenant dans le fossé -Brad allait le tuer-, et il se trouvait encore à un kilomètre de l'endroit où il devait se rendre. Alors, Fred courait. Il était déjà tombé deux fois. Ses mains étaient écorchées, il ne voyait rien mais il devait y aller.

Tony était là-bas. Il devait y aller.

Comment avait-il su où le trouver ? Rien de plus simple. Il avait vu les recherches faites par DiNozzo deux ans auparavant dans ce dossier qu'ils avaient épluché un peu plus tôt, il savait donc que Tulipe Blanche avait déjà utilisé une planque entre Richemond et Virginia Beach, dans un coin chargé d'entrepôts de pèche désaffectés.

Il savait. Et il ne comprenait pas. Rien ne se déroulait comme prévu.

Personne ne l'avait appelé, personne ne l'avait contacté.

Il avait été mis hors service alors que sa vie dépendait de cet instant. Il avait été porté hors du champ. Il n'était plus dans l'action.

Pourquoi ?

Il avait une très mauvaise intuition. Il ne voulait pas que son rêve devienne réalité.

Ce n'était pas _prévu_.

.

Une ombre sortit des ténèbres et se plaça devant eux.

Tony s'arrêta brusquement. Son cœur s'emballa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Ni lui ni Gibbs n'aurait imaginé cette personne parmi toutes les menacer d'une arme.

Le bruit que fit la détente résonna étrangement.

_Et pourtant..._

.

Dans l'ombre de l'entrepôt, Henry observait Tony et Gibbs, en prise avec un autre homme.

Il avait déjà vu cet individu, lors de leur intervention au siège de Tulipe Blanche.

Que faisait-il là ?

Pouvait-il intervenir ?

Il décida que non. Pas maintenant.

_._

Impossible, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être avec eux. Pas _lui_. Pas après toute l'aide qu'il lui avait donné.

Incrédule, Tony tendit la main vers l'étudiant qui lui avait tant de fois sauvé la mise. Qui avait pris des coups pour lui. Fred.

L'étudiant qui venait de retirer le cran de sécurité de son Beretta et qui le visait, le regard chargé de larmes difficilement retenues… Mais décidé.

« Pourquoi ? » Fut le seul mot qu'il arriva à prononcer tant sa gorge était sèche.

La douleur se lut dans les prunelles du second, alors que les renforts arrivaient et agrippaient rapidement l'agent fédéral et son ancien acolyte.

-Je suis désolé, Tony, murmura Fred d'un ton bas. Ce n'était pas prévu. Il ne m'avait rien dit pour ce soir. Je suis désolé. Mais… Si je te laisse partir, je ne deviendrai jamais une Tulipe. Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Je… veux juste… Évoluer.

Les larmes qu'il peinait à conserver laissaient à peine de la place pour qu'il puisse lâcher ses mots, alors qu'il s'adressait aux autres membres de Tulipe Blanche.

-Ramenez-les à Heaven.

* * *

_MOUAHAHAHAHA. Vi. Pas de haches, ok?_

_Pline : Et Rosa, range Bibi._


	30. Et si ? - Pline

_Hello!  
Je viens de résoudre une formule mathématique très complexe: Une fic' qui se rapproche de sa fin = Une Pline au summum de sa cruauté, multiplié par l'infini.  
Vi, c'est censé vous faire peur. Courage. *Lance un petit sourire à tous, afin d'étouffer son rire hautement sadique*  
Et...Bonne lecture !_

_._

Hey !

Pff, je ne suis pas sadique. Enfin, pas trop. Je crois. Les gens, suis-je sadique ?

*sourire innocent* Je suppose que j'aurai la réponse rapidement.

Bonne lecture héhé !

* * *

**Et si ?**

La petite pièce était silencieuse. Ils attendaient. Ziva s'était réveillée une fois mais elle n'avait pas été en état de parler. Mais ils ne s'en faisaient pas pour elle, ils ne s'en faisaient plus.

Ziva David était une battante.

Et les médecins l'avait dit : elle vivrait.

Ils se sentaient étrangement à l'abri à Bethesda. Le Navy Yard, le symbole d'une sécurité passée, n'était plus aussi sûr. Mais l'hôpital était immaculé de toute secte.

Ziva remua.

Abby reposa alors son gobelet de caf-pow presque vide sur le chevet pour se pencher au-dessus de son amie, pendant que Tim s'autorisait à enfin décrisper sa nuque, tandis qu'il quittait le mur contre lequel il s'était adossé pour aller s'installer à côté des deux jeunes femmes.

« Ziva ?

- Ça va, Abs, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux encore fermés. Je vais bien.

- Oh Ziva ! Je t'ai ramené la petite soeur de Bert. C'est une girafe qui grogne quand on appuie sur son ventre. Elle m'a toujours fait penser à Gibbs. »

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait ri. Mais, ne pouvant pas, elle lâcha juste un soupir amusé qui était quand même empreint de douleur.

« Tony ? »

Les sourires sur les visages de Tim et d'Abby s'effacèrent. Ziva ouvrit les yeux et vit leur air défait. Elle comprit.

« Comment ? »

Oui, comment pouvait-il ne pas être là ? Quand il était venu la voir, quand elle lui avait dit d'aller voir Gibbs, elle avait espéré. Elle avait tant espéré que tout redevienne comme avant. Elle voulait croire qu'ils allaient se retrouver, réunis.

Leur situation aurait-elle une fin ? Seraient-ils heureux à nouveau ? Ensemble ?

« Ziva ?

- Pourquoi ? dit-elle, la morphine l'aidant à se confier. Pourquoi nous ?

- Ziva, soupira McGee et il posa une main sur la tête de son amie, il faut croire que ça va encore s'arranger. »

Lui non plus n'y croyait plus. Mais il refusait de l'admettre. Ils n'avaient jamais eu cette conversation, ils n'auraient pas voulu l'avoir. Il le fallait pourtant.

Et si ? Et si rien ne redevenait comme avant ? Et si Tony ne revenait pas ? Et s'ils ne tenaient pas ? Et si cette enquête les avait détruits ? Et si c'était trop ?

Trop de peurs ? Trop de doutes ? Trop de temps ?

Et si ?

Ils devaient parler.

« Arrête, Tim. Arrête. Tu ne sais pas. Ça fait deux ans.

- Mais il est revenu ! s'exclama Abby, désespérée. Il est revenu !

- Et ? Et alors ? Et s'il repartait ? »

Ziva était en colère maintenant. C'était injuste mais elle avait besoin de craquer, pour une fois dans sa vie elle devait craquer, pour de bon. Et foutus médicaments qui la rendaient si à fleurs de peau !

« Non ! Il restera !

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Je ne le sais pas ! cria la gothique, en larmes. Je veux y croire c'est tout ! Parce que s'il ne revient pas, vraiment, c'en est fini de l'équipe et tout le monde le sait ! C'étaient deux ans d'attente où personne ne voulait s'imaginer que Tony ne revienne pas ! Mais maintenant qu'il est revenu, on ne peut plus se voiler la face ! Et je refuse de penser que c'est fini. Ça ne peut pas être fini. Pas comme ça. »

Tim la prit dans ses bras mais il était maladroit. Il avait peur. Il savait. Lui avait parlé à Tony.

_« Je ne reviendrai pas au NCIS, je rentrerai chez moi. Mon nouveau chez moi. »_

Pourquoi ?

« Je suis désolée, Abby, dit Ziva et elle aussi semblait au bord des larmes. Je ne voulais pas, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Et si, justement, c'était ma faute ? »

Sa voix d'habitude si chaleureuse était brisée, cassée, comme son âme. Ses deux amis froncèrent les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, Abs ? demanda doucement Tim. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

-Mais c'est ça ! Je n'ai rien fait, rien du tout ! Il est parti et je n'ai rien fait ! Et il était là et je n'ai rien fait ! Je l'ai revu dans la rue mais je n'ai rien fait ! Quand il est parti il y a deux ans j'aurais du le retenir ! Et pendant qu'il n'était plus là, j'aurais du le chercher mieux !

- Abby ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Si ça devait être la faute de quelqu'un, ça serait sûrement moi.

- Ziva, non ! Ne dis pas ça !

- Si ! Si je n'étais pas tombée dans le coma et si...

- Ça suffit ! »

La voix basse de McGee avait claqué dans l'air aseptisé de la chambre avec autant de force qu'une claque. Ses yeux clairs étaient assombris par la fatigue, les remords et la douleur.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, d'accord ? C'est arrivé mais c'est du passé. Ça ne sert à rien de toujours repenser au passé, il faut aller de l'avant. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Je veux croire qu'il reviendra parce que je ne peux rien faire de plus. M'en vouloir, lui en vouloir, ça ne veut rien dire. Ce qu'on peut faire c'est aller de l'avant et rester soudés ! Je ne veux pas vous perdre aussi. Je le refuse. »

Ziva posa une main sur celle du jeune homme et sur celle d'Abby, touchée.

« Jamais, promit-elle.

- Jamais, répéta Abby.

- Jamais. » conclut Tim.

* * *

« Oh, c'est mignon. » railla le sniper qui les visait.

Il attendait un ordre depuis des heures et n'hésiterait pas à faire feu. C'était pour Tulipe Blanche, il se fichait de tuer.

Au contraire, tuer pour Tulipe Blanche serait un honneur.

* * *

Ziva s'était endormie à nouveau et Abby était partie se chercher un Caf-Pow mais McGee ne bougeait pas. Il avait besoin de mettre ses idées au clair. Et s'il leur disait ? Et s'il leur disait que Tony ne comptait pas revenir ?

Mais elle demanderait pourquoi, comment. Comment Tim savait-il ?

Et il faudrait avouer, _« je l'ai vu »_. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Elles avaient besoin de croire, d'espérer.

Pourtant, une partie de lui voulait encore y croire.

Entre-temps, l'équipe, _la nouvelle équipe_, était rentrée dans New Time City. Puis les hommes de main de Heaven les avaient forcés à se rendre au siège de Tulipe Blanche. Là, Ziva avait frôlé la mort mais Tony, _Tony_, était revenu pour les sauver.

Et si la donne avait changé ?

Et si... Et si ? Trop de doutes, toujours, trop d'incertitudes. Ça les tuerait.

Ils se mentaient quand ils espéraient pouvoir tourner la page et reprendre une nouvelle vie si Tony ne revenait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre sans Tony.

Revenir au NCIS. Descendre à la morgue ou au laboratoire. Mener une enquête. Faire de la paperasse.

Chaque geste, même le plus banal, était emprunt du souvenir de l'Italien.

Ils avaient tenu deux ans, ils ne tiendraient pas plus longtemps.

* * *

_Ziva pleurait. Pourquoi eux encore ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi lui ?_

_Elle pleurait mais cela semblait ridicule. Pleurer ne le ramènerait pas_

_Elle n'aimait pas pleurer._

_Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était différent._

_Gibbs était mort._

* * *

« Gibbs ! Gibbs !

- Ziva, calme-toi !

- Gibbs ! Où est Gibbs ? »

C'était un cauchemar. Juste un atroce cauchemar. Cependant, la froide certitude qui lui disait que Gibbs était en danger était encore là, tenace, accrochée à son cœur comme une ronce.

Abby, qui venait de revenir, posa une main fraîche sur son front brûlant.

« Ziva, commença-t-elle.

-Non, il devrait être là. Tu le sais. Il aurait dû venir me voir. Où est-il ? »

McGee et Abby se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas.

« J'ai dit à Tony d'aller le voir, il est peut-être chez lui.

- Quoi ?!

- Je t'expliquerai, promis. S'il-te-plaît, Tim, va chez Gibbs. »

* * *

« Patron ? Vous êtes là ? »

Gibbs ne répondait pas au téléphone. Et il n'était pas chez lui. McGee devait-il entrer dans la maison ? Il décida que oui, il aurait des scrupules plus tard.

« Oh, merde. »

La fenêtre du salon était explosée, la table renversée. Et une tulipe blanche qui trônait fièrement sur une chaise placée exactement face à la porte d'entrée.

« Merde. » répéta McGee.

* * *

« Vous avez voulu me semer ? Me doubler ? Vous n'êtes rien ! Je vais vous tuer ! J'aurais du faire ça plus vite ! Vous détruire ! J'ai perdu trop de temps à cause de vous ! »

Heaven était au-delà de la rage, il bouillonnait, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il devait tuer.

Fred ne bougeait pas mais il pleurait silencieusement. Il s'en voulait mais pouvait-il faire autrement ? Il voulait devenir une Tulipe, c'était son unique rêve. Il s'était tant battu pour ça...

Mais Tony et le regard blessé qui lui avait lancé... Et si... ?

Il pleurait.

« Je vais vous tuer ! Vous tuer ! »

Heaven éructait. Sa rage était trop forte, étouffante. Il prit une arme.

Tony et Gibbs ne disaient rien. Ils étaient à bout de forces. Ils allaient mourir.

« Mais avant, qu'on tue leurs amis !

- NON ! Je vous l'interdis ! s'égosilla Tony.

- VOUS ? VOUS ME L'INTERDIRE ? Vous ne m'interdisez rien ! Vous n'êtes rien ! Vous n'êtes rien, vous m'entendez ? Vous mourrez et personne n'est là pour vous ! Rien ! Rien ! Personne ! »

Sa vision se troublait tant son sang battait vite contre ses tempes. Il se tourna vers un des ses hommes.

« Donnez l'ordre !

- Non ! hurla Gibbs, retenu par deux hommes à la carrure impressionnante.

- Je vais vous tuer ! Et je vais commencer par vous ! »

Et, armé d'un couteau, Heaven se jeta sur un Tony incapable de se défendre.

* * *

Inconscientes qu'un homme s'apprêtait à les assassiner, Ziva et Abby restaient silencieuses.

McGee n'avait pas encore appelé.

* * *

L'homme visa.

Laquelle ? La gothique ou la patiente ?

Qui tuer en premier ?

* * *

McGee sortit son téléphone mais ne put s'en servir. Il vit du coin de l'œil une ombre bouger.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant qu'on ne l'attaque.

* * *

Pline : MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

_PBG : MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Pline, tu es un chef, très chère *Tape dans la main de sa petite sœur*_


	31. Fleur sauvage - PBG

_Bonjour!_

_Aaaah, on y arrive. Il est là, il est tout près, il est pour vous. Il s'appelle avant-dernier chapitre-avant-l'épilogue. Enfin, non, il ne s'appelle pas comme ça, techniquement, mais il s'appelle quand même comme ça. C'est son surnom, on va dire. Si on peut dire qu'un chapitre a un surnom. Sinon, on aurait aussi pu l'appeler McChapitre. C'est mignon. Mais ça fait pas très sérieux. Hors, ce chapitre est sérieux. Si si. C'est vrai. C'est un McSérieuxChapitre. Vi. Teutafait. Hum. Sinon, j'en étais où? Ah oui. Donc, on y est. Hum. Pline et moi nous efforcerons de ne pas pleurer en arrivant sur la fin de cette histoire, même si nos doudous Tibbs sont parés à limiter nos crises de larme potentielles.  
Bon, et vous voulez peut-être des doudous Tibbs aussi? Vous allez en avoir besoin. Je m'excuse à l'avance. Si. Vraiment.  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

_._

Hey !

C'est dur de se dire qu'on arrive à la fin d'une telle fic, d'une telle collaboration.

Tulipe Blanche m'a tant apporté. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mûri, d'avoir amélioré mon style mais par-dessus, je suis devenue la petite sœur de PBG (et de WJ par la même occasion), une personne formidable et vraie, et ça c'est merveilleux.

J'ai vraiment envie de pleurer parce que je refuse que ça se termine déjà.

Enfin, je me rassure en disant qu'il reste le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue...

*serre tous les lecteurs dans ses bras*

Et bonne lecture ! Vous pouvez haïr PBG pour ce chapitre mais je vous interdis de la boboter !

* * *

**Fleur sauvage**

_-Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça…_

_Stoppée sur le perron de leur maison, les yeux baissés vers le sol, les mains croisées devant elle, elle n'osait même pas rencontrer son regard. Petite chose si maigre et fragile qu'il avait peur de la casser en s'approchant trop près d'elle, sa femme était venue le retrouver, après deux mois de silence. Deux mois durant lesquels, elle, déjà si fine, avait perdu une bonne dizaine de kilos, la rendant à l'état filiforme si inquiétant qu'elle présentait aujourd'hui._

_-Me dire quoi ? Demanda Henry en faisant un pas vers elle._

_-Je… Je n'étais pas chez ma mère._

_-Je sais, je l'ai appelé tous les jours depuis deux mois. Tu as un amant ?_

_-Non._

_-Alors ?_

_-Je suis entrée dans une organisation. Ils m'ont tendu la main après la perte du bébé et je… Ils m'ont fait du bien._

_Il se sentit pâlir sous les mots de sa femme. La référence à cette fausse couche qui avait détruit sa femme, déjà si fragile. Celle qu'il avait mise sur le compte de sa fuite. Une bouffée de haine l'envahit cependant aussi rapidement à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse avoir aidé sa femme à sa place après cette période difficile._

_-« Ils » ? Répéta Henry en serrant les dents et en fronçant les sourcils, se retenant difficilement d'exploser d'une rage et d'une jalousie mélangée._

_Elle acquiesça difficilement. Et passa une main sur ses yeux rougis._

_-Ils s'appellent « Tulipe Blanche », débuta la jeune femme d'une voix hachée. Ils ne veulent pas qu'on parle d'eux. Ils sont puissants. Et ils m'aident. Enfin, ils… Ils m'aidaient. Ces temps-ci, ils me font plus peur qu'autre chose. Je… J'ai besoin de toi, Henry. Je me sens en danger._

_Il se sentit faiblir devant les mots de sa femme. Et combla la distance qui les séparait pour l'attraper entre ses bras. Elle se laissa aller, il la sentit trembler._

_-Ils ne veulent pas que je te vois, Henry. S'ils le savent, je serai en danger._

_-Ils ? Mais qui sont-ils exactement ? Souffla Henry en s'écartant un minimum d'elle afin d'aller attraper son regard._

_-Tu me protégeras ?_

_-Je serai toujours là pour toi, mon ange. Parle-moi._

_Elle sourit. Il lui répondit de la même façon. C'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait sourire. Car une minute après, il entendait cette détonation. Il sentait le corps de son épouse retomber contre le sien. Il percevait le sang qui imbibait sa chemise alors qu'il fixait sa belle s'écrouler contre lui sans savoir que faire. Il voyait sa femme mourir, des mains d'une organisation qu'il se jurerait ensuite de détruire. Quitte à entrer dans une agence fédérale qui pourrait l'aider dans cette mission pour ça. Quitte à, quelques années plus tard, prendre la place d'un agent ayant fait face à Tulipe Blanche afin de pouvoir avoir la même chance que lui. Afin de pouvoir, enfin, savourer sa vengeance._

_._

Aujourd'hui, il avait Dan Heaven dans son champ de vision. Il avait réussi à se glisser dans l'entrepôt sans qu'on le voit, et avait donc, enfin... La possibilité de mettre un terme à sa souffrance.

Il avait assisté à la colère du chef de Tulipe Blanche. Il avait entendu les grognements de Gibbs et son désespoir devant la menace qui touchait son équipe. Il avait attendu le bon moment.

Il se moquait de tout, sauf d'une chose : Dan Heaven.

Il voulait le tuer, sentir son sang entre ses doigts comme il avait senti celui de sa femme contre sa peau. Il voulait se délecter de la souffrance de Heaven, il voulait danser sur sa tombe, il voulait rire de sa frayeur.

Il voulait le voir mort, jubiler, oublier.

Et, à l'instant où Dan Heaven se jetait sur Tony DiNozzo et oubliait momentanément de regarder vers l'arrière, de veiller à ce qui l'entourait comme il le faisait toujours, il comprit qu'il avait là le moyen d'agir, enfin.

.

Tony eut à peine le temps de réaliser que Dan Heaven se jetait sur lui. Il essaya alors mécaniquement de faire un pas en arrière, mais fut aussi vite arrêté par la poigne des gorilles qui le maintenaient.

Il ferma les paupières, serrant les dents à l'idée de la douleur qui allait le frapper dans pas moins d'une seconde.

Une seconde, le temps qu'il faut pour percevoir cette détonation et entendre l'exclamation de douleur de l'imposant Dan Heaven.

Il rouvrit les yeux d'un mouvement vif. Réalisant alors que l'homme était tombé à genou. Et que celui qui était désormais son remplaçant et dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom, était face à eux, l'arme tendue devant lui.

Une seconde pendant laquelle l'espace-temps sembla se mettre en pause, le regard de Gibbs allant suivre le sien vers cet homme qui n'avait jamais eu les faveurs de l'équipe.

Cet homme qui venait de le sauver.

Une seconde. Avant que les hommes de Tulipe Blanche ne se jettent sur Hamilton. Et qu'il profite de l'instant de stupeur pour se dégager.

_._

-Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir, Abs ?

Elle tournait devant la fenêtre, les mains jointes devant elles. Ziva ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre du regard, s'arrêtant sur les couettes tressautant autour du visage de son amie, sentant l'impatience de la gothique la rejoindre à chaque nouveau pas qu'elle faisait.

-Non. Non, je ne veux pas m'asseoir. Tim aurait dû appeler. Pourquoi il ne le fait pas ? Tu connais Tim, Ziva. Il appelle toujours pour nous rassurer, toujours. Et là, il est seul. Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille le rejoindre ?

-Abby, il va appeler. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Calme-toi.

-Je n'arrive pas à me calmer.

-Abby…

-Je ne peux pas me calmer, j'ai peur, Ziva, murmura la laborantine en clignant des yeux, la voix chargée de l'émotion qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir.

L'israélienne s'immobilisa. L'espace d'un instant, le temps d'une réflexion. Et grimaça en se redressant d'un mouvement trop vif. Elle bascula ses jambes sur le côté du lit, sous le regard devenu écarquillé de la gothique.

-Ziva ! Tu ne peux pas te lever ! Souffla Abby en s'élançant vers l'israélienne qui faiblissait déjà sur ses jambes mais avançait vers elle, décidée.

-Si. Je dois me lever car tu as besoin de moi, Abs, rétorqua la seconde en lui attrapant la main.

Et en s'immobilisant aussi vite, le regard rivé sur un point derrière son amie.

Son souffle s'arrêta. Elle projeta Abby au sol et se laissa tomber au-dessus d'elle. La vitre de la chambre éclata en morceaux.

.

On venait de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il se courba en deux. Et répondit aussi vite en envoyant le haut de sa tête dans le torse de l'individu qui venait de l'attaquer.

Tim et l'inconnu retombèrent au sol, l'agent fédéral envoya son coude dans le nez de son ennemi, évitant de justesse le coup de couteau que l'autre tenta de lui donner.

Il profita de l'instant de stupeur de son assaillant pour attraper son Sig. Et le déposa aussi vite contre la poitrine de l'individu. Remarquant alors que c'était une femme. Une femme très maigre, trop maigre. D'où le fait qu'il l'ait mise à terre aussi facilement.

Il l'avait déjà vu, à Tulipe Blanche. Il se souvenait même de son nom, Ruby.

Il appuya plus fortement le canon de son arme, et croisa le regard vif de cette jeune fille, lâchant la question qu'il se posait depuis des heures, maintenant :

-_Où_ est Dan Heaven ?

.

Toutes ses convictions étaient parties en fumée à partir du moment où il avait rencontré Anthony DiNozzo. Fred s'était dit qu'il allait l'amener illico presto à Dan Heaven, mériter ainsi son grade de Tulipe. Mais, il n'avait pas réussi.

Il s'était lié d'amitié. Il avait trouvé cette personne incroyable, vraie. Il avait remis en question sa volonté de grandir, d'évoluer au sein de la secte.

Puis, il avait songé. Avait réalisé qu'il devait accomplir sa mission. Sinon, il aurait fini mort, et quelqu'un d'autre aurait pris sa place.

Alors, il avait trahi.

Sans trahir.

Il était là, il avait arrêté Tony. Il avait pleuré.

Mais il avait amené sa vraie facette en appelant des renforts. Le NCIS arrivait. Et lui pouvait continuer à se faire pardonner.

Il sauta sur l'individu qui allait tirer sur Leroy Jethro Gibbs avant que celui-ci puisse faire un geste. Prenant ainsi part à la bataille.

Il avait perdu son grade de Tulipe. Il avait gagné sa rédemption.

.

C'était le chaos. Gibbs se débarrassait d'un garde, un autre lui tombait dessus. Il n'arrivait plus à faire face, déjà affaibli par ces heures passées sans manger, sans boire, par ces coups reçus, par cette fausse lutte avec son meilleur agent.

Tony frappait, quelques pas plus loin. L'agent avait réussi à dégoter une barre de fer et se défendait ardemment.

Henry essayait de se débarrasser des hommes qui lui étaient tombés dessus.

Et le troisième venait de tirer une balle sur l'un des hommes qui le menaçait. Cet individu qui s'était allié à Tony avant de le trahir venait maintenant de le sauver. Il n'y comprenait plus grand-chose.

Il savait juste que cette lutte ne pouvait pas durer. Les balles sifflaient près d'eux, ils avaient réussi à les éviter pour le moment. Mais, d'un instant à l'autre, l'un des gardes allait avoir Tony, ou lui.

Il songea en frappant une nouvelle fois qu'il leur faudrait un miracle pour s'en sortir.

.

Henry Hamilton était heureux. Il avait mal, mais il était heureux.

Il avait tué Dan Heaven. Il avait ce qu'il voulait.

Voilà pourquoi, quand il put sauver celui qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à remplacer, Anthony DiNozzo, en prenant une balle à sa place, en se mettant dans la trajectoire de cette mort assurée, il le fit avec le sourire.

Il pouvait mourir. Il n'attendait plus rien de la vie.

.

-Sortez !

Le hurlement s'échappa des lèvres de Fred. Alors qu'une nouvelle détonation résonnait dans l'entrepôt. Il avait vu l'ami de Gibbs mourir, il avait vu le regard chargé de douleur du chef d'équipe derrière cette constatation.

Il ne voulait pas d'autre mort. Il savait que faire.

Il y avait ces deux bombonnes de gaz, dans ce coin de l'entrepôt. C'était si simple.

Alors, il répéta son ordre en direction de l'agent fédéral et de Tony:

-SORTEZ !

.

Ils avaient pu s'extirper de l'entrepôt. Gibbs avait récupéré une arme, Tony avait envoyé promener plusieurs individus grâce à sa barre de métal, même avec son bras en écharpe.

Fred leur avait sauvé la mise. Tony n'en revenait pas. Fred. Il avait cru avoir été trahi. Et finalement, son ami l'avait sauvé.

Il lui revaudrait ça. Il l'aiderait à oublier Tulipe Blanche.

Ils retrouvèrent l'air libre à l'instant où les sirènes des voitures fédérales résonnaient dans l'obscurité ambiante.

Tony devant, Gibbs un pas derrière. Fred loin. Très loin.

L'ancien agent réalisa qu'il ne les avait pas suivis pendant qu'il franchissait la moitié du parking le séparant de la mer.

Un instant de stupeur. Qui s'arrêta quand l'entrepôt explosa.

Et quand il comprit que la rédemption de Fred Harmon avait été de mourir pour eux.

Fleur sauvage au milieu des Tulipes.

* * *

_PBG : Euuuh... En route pour le prochain chapitre, dernier avant l'épilogue ?!_

_*Pline se retient d'éclater en sanglots*_


	32. Comme un coup de poignard - PBG Pline

_-Hi ! Je ne veux pas vous présenter ce chapitre ! Non, non, non. J'veux pas. *Attrape son doudou Tibbs et part en courant*  
*Pline rattrape PBG en essayant d'avoir un air sévère*_

_-Il faut le faire ! *a les larmes aux yeux*_

_*L'auteur aux trois couleurs bougonne quelques mots incompréhensifs, et se tourne enfin vers les lecteurs*_

_-On ne veut pas stopper cette fic', mais on n'y arrive.  
-Et ça c'est douloureux parce que cette fic c'est une partie de mon petit cœur et la finir c'est comme arracher une partie de mon petit cœur et ça c'est pas bien.*tente de rester forte*  
-Oui, même chose. Pline?  
-Vi?  
*Hug²*  
-Je propose que nous huggons tous les lecteurs et tous les reviewers.  
-Hmmm, non, sinon, je vais pleurer. J'peux vous faire un poème, plutôt, tu crois qu'ils aiment les poèmes?  
-Bien sûr ! Les poèmes c'est la vie. Et puis il sera sûrement aussi génial que toi.  
-Tsss. Alors, voilà, mon poème s'intitule "Ode à Tulipe Blanche".  
*Pauline reste admirative*  
-Hé mais attend! J'ai pas encore commencé. *Se racle la gorge*. *Prend un peu de coca*. *Regarde l'horloge*.*Sursaute*. Ah... Non. En fait, il est l'heure de lancer le chapitre. Désolée, vous allez manquer le poème de ma carrière d'auteur de Tulipe Blanche. C'est tellement triste.  
-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh.*déçue et triste*Bon, c'est l'heure.*éclate en sanglots*  
-Cette fic' va nous manquer, vous allez nous manquer, notre petit Fred va nous manquer, cette histoire va nous manquer. On clôture l'histoire la semaine prochaine avec l'épilogue, ce chapitre est donc un... Premier au revoir. On vous n'aime !_

-_Et Hamilton va nous manquer aussi ! Bon... Au revoir ! *Va boire un coca avec PBG en pleurant*_

* * *

**Comme un coup de poignard**

« Non ! »

Tony n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Non, Fred ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas comme ça !

« NON ! »

Malgré la fatigue et ses blessures, l'Italien voulu s'élancer vers les flammes.

Il devait sauver son ami.

Il se retrouva arrêté par la poigne décidée de son ancien partenaire. Accrochant alors son regard perdu dans celui de Gibbs, le suppliant à travers ce simple échange silencieux de le laisser aller.

« Non, Tony. Trop tard. Il est mort. »

Ces mots eurent plus d'effet qu'un uppercut ou qu'un coup de poignard. Il tressaillit fortement et se courba légèrement sous la douleur.

Il eut envie de vomir, il se sentait sale.

Fred était si jeune, c'était à lui de le protéger, à lui de lui donner une chance de s'en sortir.

Tony n'avait plus rien, plus de vie, plus de fiancée, plus de famille.

Et Fred était si jeune.

« Non... »

Une main se posa sur son dos, il ferma les yeux, reprenant doucement sa respiration. Il avait mal. Mal pour Fred, mal pour Henry. Mal.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura l'agent, las, fatigué.

Un long silence lui répondit, seulement troublé par le bruit des sirènes se rapprochant. Un long silence tel qu'il les connaissait, auquel Gibbs l'avait habitué. Les silences qu'il aimait. Les silences qui avaient plus de sens que beaucoup de mots.

Ce silence lui fit du bien. Le déclic d'une arme qu'on charge qui le coupa, non.

Il resta un instant immobile. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Il n'en avait plus la force.

Tony finit par se redresser, énervé. Ce moment de recueillement était sacré.

Qui avait osé l'interrompre ?

« Tullia ? » demanda-t-il sans trop y croire.

La brune italienne lui adressa un sourire mauvais, toute sa beauté méditerranée envolée pour laisser place à une rage et un chagrin qui déformaient chacun de ses traits fins.

Tony tressaillit, pendant qu'elle lançait un sourire dangereux à Gibbs. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi droite, le regard si froid, si fou. Elle semblait en rage, dans un état second.

Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds mais tenait fermement son Beretta, qui passait de lui à son ancien chef d'équipe.

Il leva une main vers elle, le Beretta de l'italienne alla vivement se porter vers lui.

« Tul.

- Tu l'as tué, Tony.

- Tullia… »

Il ne comprenait pas. Il était perdu. Une seule question venait à présent le frapper, alors qu'il faisait face à la personne avec qui il avait passé six mois de sa vie :

« Qui es-tu ? »

La brune éclata d'un rire sombre qui le fit frissonner.

« Tullia Heaven. La fille de Dan, l'homme que tu viens d'assassiner. »

Tony pâlit plus encore. Non, non.

« Comment... ?

- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il allait laisser toi parmi tous les autres refaire ta vie tranquillement ? Il te surveillait, il attendait le bon moment et puis je suis arrivée, j'ai eu l'idée de te séduire pour tout savoir de ta vie. »

Elle sourit toujours aussi follement mais avec une lueur triste dans le regard.

« Je t'ai aimé tu sais. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard désolé. Les sirènes se rapprochaient mais étaient encore trop loin. Elle avait le temps de les tuer, de fuir. De réussir à faire ce que son père n'avait pas réussi, trop désireux d'exécuter sa vengeance, de faire souffrir avant de prendre leur vie.  
Pourtant, il avait espoir.

Il fit un pas en avant, sans prendre en compte le Beretta vers lequel il se rapprochait. Sans sembler remarquer combien la brune resserra sa prise autour de l'arme, prête à faire feu au moindre mouvement trop brusque.

Il tendit la main vers elle. Elle crispa son doigt sur la détente. Mais lui laissa une seconde avant d'appuyer. Elle avait besoin d'entendre ses paroles. Une dernière fois.

« Ne fais pas ça, Tullia. Ton père était un homme sans âme. Je suis sûr que tu peux être différente. Je suis sûre que tu peux différer de lui. »

Gibbs suivait attentivement la conversation. Il ne savait pas qui était cette femme mais il avait compris qu'elle avait joué un rôle important dans la vie de Tony loin du NCIS.

Il attendait le bon moment pour sortir son arme sans attirer l'attention de Tullia. Il fallait que l'Italien continue à l'accaparer.

« Mon père ? Un homme sans âme ? s'exclama la brune, enragée. Il avait plus d'âme que n'importe qui ! Il a sauvé tant de gens grâce à Tulipe Blanche mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ! Pour toi, Tulipe Blanche est une secte !

- Ouvre les yeux, Tul ! rétorqua Tony sur le même ton. Tulipe Blanche a pris la vie de centaines de personnes pour s'enrichir sur leurs dos ! Tulipe Blanche est la pire abomination qu'on puisse imaginer ! Ton père était un monstre !

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais rien ! Il les a aidés !

- Aidés ? Aidés ? Il est responsable de la mort de dizaine de centaines de personnes ! Tu es au courant pour l'attentat au NCIS ? C'était lui ! Quatorze personnes sont mortes ! Et tant d'autres encore dont on a pas entendu parler !

- TAIS-TOI ! »

Il releva fièrement le menton. Il était las de ce petit jeu, las de cette comédie. Las de s'être fait duper par cette femme. Il était fatigué. Il avait simplement envie que tout s'arrête, une bonne fois pour toutes. Alors, il s'autorisa à lâcher cette remarque qui allait certainement le mener à sa perte.

« Si tu veux que je me taise, tue-moi, Tullia. »

Un éclat de douleur illumina les traits de la brune.

« Très bien. »

Elle visa à nouveau Tony. Gibbs sortit son arme. Il visa Tullia. Elle le visa. Tony se jeta sur elle.

Coup de feu.

Silence.

Plus rien ne bougeait.

Les yeux écarquillés, comme surpris dans la mort, Tullia Heaven s'effondra dans les bras de son amant.

« Tul... »

Elle était morte.

Et il avait l'impression qu'une partie de son passé venait de s'envoler avec elle.

Les larmes aux yeux, il releva le visage vers son ancien patron. Remarquant alors que Gibbs avait l'air plutôt interdit, et que son index était toujours posé contre le cran du Sig.

Gibbs n'avait pas tiré.

Alors…

Il tourna son visage vers la droite. Et découvrit, à quelques pas de lui, son ancien collègue.

L'informaticien s'était immobilisé. Et semblait hésiter à avancer. A le rejoindre. A le retrouver alors qu'il venait de tuer son ancienne amante.

Qu'il venait de gommer son passé en Italie, loin d'eux.

« Tony, je... commença McGee.

- Non, ne dis rien. »

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Tony. Tullia était morte.

Le bruit des sirènes se rapprochaient. Les flammes léchaient le ciel étoilé. Et eux restaient immobiles.

Fred.

Henry.

Tullia.

Tant de morts. Pourquoi ?

Pour lui ? C'était le prix de son retour ? De sa vengeance ? Le prix pour les revoir ? Pour oublier ?

Pourquoi ?

.

La main posée sur l'épaule de son amie pour l'empêcher de se relever, l'autre contre son flanc douloureux, elle essayait de retrouver une respiration calme, difficile avec sa blessure. Difficile avec un sniper qui s'amusait à les prendre pour cible.

« Abby, il va falloir qu'on rampe très vite pour quitter la chambre. Tu es prête ? »

La gothique braqua un regard inquiet sur elle.

« Et toi, Ziva ? Tu vas pouvoir ? »

Elle eut envie de lui répondre qu'elle avait couru des heures dans un désert brûlant sans boire, qu'elle avait affronté des armées sans ciller, qu'elle avait rencontré la mort encore et encore sans jamais faillir.

Mais devant le regard clair de cette amie si chère, Ziva ne put que lui prendre doucement la main et de répondre :

« Oui, Abby. Je peux. »

La gothique acquiesça doucement. Et se mit face contre terre, en appui sur les genoux et les mains, rapidement imitée par Ziva. Le tout de façon à rester invisible depuis la fenêtre. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait que très peu de temps pour quitter cette chambre sans être visée. Elle allait devoir faire vite.

« Go ! » lança Ziva.

Une balle alla se ficher dans le sol alors qu'elles en étaient à la moitié de la pièce. Elles passèrent la porte alors qu'une deuxième venait s'arrêter près du pied de la laborantine.

Elles se retrouvèrent à l'abri dans le couloir, essoufflées, le cœur battant la chamade.

Vivantes.

Abby éclata soudainement de rire et Ziva l'imita. Elles étaient en sécurité.

L'israélienne se calma rapidement et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Il faut prévenir les autres. »

Et à cet instant, le téléphone de la laborantine sonna.

C'était Gibbs. Elle le devina immédiatement. Son rire s'arrêta. Ses mains devinrent moites.

Elle décrocha en fermant légèrement les paupières, effrayée et impatiente à la fois.

« Gibbs. Il va bien ? »

Un court silence lui répondit.

« Il va bien, Abby. Tony va bien. »

.

.

Cela faisait deux jours que Tullia, Fred et Hamilton étaient morts. Toutes les agences fédérales étaient en ébullition pour arrêter le plus de possible de chefs de Tulipe Blanche.

Les perquisitions et les arrestations se succédaient et faisaient la une de tous les journaux.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Tony. Plus maintenant.

Tout était fini. Enfin.

Mais que faire maintenant ?

Peut-être corriger une erreur. Peut-être aller se faire pardonner au moins une chose ? A défaut d'aller voir l'équipe qu'il évitait copieusement depuis deux jours en prétextant d'autres rendez-vous, il avait quelqu'un à aller retrouver.

Après avoir frappé à la porte de la petite maison, il entra au sein du salon. Elle était là, elle semblait l'avoir attendu. Tout comme l'homme assis à côté d'elle.

Il leur fit un mince sourire.

« Tu dois être Josh ?

- Et toi, Kubrick ?

- DiNozzo, corrigea Tony.

- Ah oui. La prochaine fois que tu m'empruntes ma future femme, préviens-moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que je prévois de te casser la gueule avant. » répondit Josh avec un regard des plus sérieux.

L'italien resta un instant muet, hésitant. Et fini par acquiescer, avec un large sourire, alors que le regard de Josh se faisait un peu plus amical.

« C'est d'accord. »

Dès cet instant, l'ambiance se détendit considérablement.

Tony sourit timidement à Hannah. Ils devaient parler. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu le temps pour ça.

Comprenant qu'il était de trop, Josh se pencha vers sa fiancée, lui embrassa la tempe et lança un dernier regard d'avertissement à l'Italien puis quitta la pièce.

« Nous y voilà, dit Hannah. Cette discussion qu'on aurait du avoir depuis longtemps.

- Oui, confirma-t-il en s'installant à son côté. Enfin.

- Par quoi commencer ?

- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas vouloir qu'on parle de cet excellent film de Stanley Kubrick que j'ai regardé hier ?

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de te prendre un verre d'eau sur la tête, Tony ?

- Comme je viens de me coiffer, je vais simplement te dire que je suis désolé, Hannah.

- C'est dommage, parce que là, j'ai envie de t'ébouriffer tendrement la tignasse, agent DiNozzo.

- Ex-agent.

- Jusqu'à quand ? »

Tony fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas penser à l'avenir.

« Comment ça ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne comptes pas réintégrer le NCIS. »

Il se renfrogna.

« Et si on changeait de sujet ?

- D'accord, changeons de sujet. Tu viendras à mon mariage ?

- Ton mari va me casser le nez, si c'est le cas ?

- Probablement. Tu pourras mettre une chemise noire pour ne pas que ça se voit trop. Et une cravate rouge pour accorder avec le sang.

- Ça sera tellement romantique.

- Tu m'as détruit quand tu es parti, Tony. »

Le changement de sujet si soudain le fit sursauter. Il constata cependant qu'elle venait de lâcher ça avec le sourire.

« J'ai détruit l'intégralité de mon entourage, Hannah.

- Et aujourd'hui tu as la possibilité de le réparer. Tu peux tous nous aider à aller mieux.

- Je ne crois pas non, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Ce que j'ai fait ne peut être pardonné.

- Tony ! Arrête un peu d'être égoïste ! C'est toi qui n'arrive pas à te pardonner alors tu penses que personne ne le peut ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans après l'explosion mais je sais que tes amis ont besoin de toi et j'ai besoin de toi, Tony. Je ne t'aime plus comme je t'ai aimé mais tu es devenu un ami important pour moi. Tu m'as sauvée la vie. Et tu ne peux pas partir. »

Elle s'interrompit. Son visage s'adoucit.

« Pardonne-toi. »

.

.

L'enterrement venait de se terminer. Il était resté à l'écart pendant tout le temps que cela avait duré. Incapable d'aller à la rencontre de tous ces agents, de cette famille qui pleurait l'un des leurs, de ce petit groupe qui pleurait un héros.

Il avait tenu à aller se recueillir sur sa tombe. Comme il l'avait fait pour Fred. Comme il le ferait pour Tullia. Elle était peut-être la fille de son pire ennemi, mais elle avait surtout été une femme qu'il avait aimée.

Tony se rapprocha de la tombe de Henry Hamilton une fois les autres personnes parties. Une fois sûr d'être seul.

Il s'agenouilla près de la terre fraîchement retournée.

-Merci, souffla l'italien. Merci, Henry.

Il s'était renseigné sur sa vie. Comment Tulipe Blanche lui avait pris sa femme après sa fausse couche, comment ils l'avaient enrôlée dans leur secte, comment ils l'avaient tuée dans les bras de son mari.

Et comment Henry avait tenu bon pour la venger.

« J'espère que vous êtes avec elle. »

Et il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Henry Hamilton le méritait.

Tony resta encore de longues minutes à se recueillir pour cet homme qui avait perdu sa vie en sauvant la sienne puis se leva. Il se sentait fatigué, perdu.

Il se retourna. Il n'était pas seul.

Il croisa chacun de leur regard, lisant la même douce douleur dans chacune des prunelles qu'il croisait. La même fragilité, la même peur.

Il hésita. Et fit un pas en avant, sa main allant se poser à l'arrière de sa nuque dans un geste nerveux.

« Il ne méritait pas ça.

- Il l'a voulu, Tony. »

Il resta silencieux derrière cette remarque, ne sachant quoi dire. La gothique accrochée au bras de McGee prit alors la parole, d'un timbre qui fissura son palpitant en multiples morceaux :

« Tu ne vas pas repartir ? »

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non. »

Elle parut se détendre.

« Tu vas faire quoi alors ? demanda Ziva.

-cJe ne sais pas encore. »

Il s'arrêta. Il devait le dire.

« Je... Je suis désolé. Pour tout. »

Il n'osait plus croiser leur regard. Il avait peur.

Un long silence suivit sa remarque. Jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrasque brusque ne se jette sur lui, manquant le déséquilibrer. Il laissa passer une seconde de stupeur avant de refermer son bras valide autour de la gothique, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur, pour la sentir, la retrouver.

Il avait l'impression de revivre.

Abby la lâcha, il sentit immédiatement un immense vide lui emplir le cœur. Qui s'effaça quand Gibbs fit également un pas vers lui.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » lâcha son ancien patron d'un ton neutre.

Tony regarda son ancien patron, celui en qui il avait voulu voir un père, mais n'y trouva aucune réponse.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il précautionneusement.

Gibbs plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste de costume noire et en sortit un petit objet. Un tout petit objet doré qui signifiait tant.

« Je l'ai gardé sur moi tous les jours. » avoua Gibbs et Tony trouva sa voix rauque comme s'il avait envie de pleurer mais c'était impossible.

Pourtant la main qui tenait son ancien badge d'agent du NCIS tremblait légèrement.

Le temps se figea.

De ce geste dépendait leur avenir.

Revenir ? Redevenir un agent du NCIS ? Se pardonner ? Apprendre à les connaître, à les aimer à nouveau ?

Il avait pris son choix.

Tony DiNozzo prit le badge et la main de Gibbs.

L'équipe sourit, au complet.

Tony revenait.

* * *

_*_ _Pline sanglote des "merci" et des "je vous aime" dans les bras de sa grande sœur adorée*  
*PBG console Pline et fait un grand signe de la main aux lecteurs*_


	33. Épilogue : Renouveau - PBG Pline

_Hello !  
Cette fois, on y est. Un petit épilogue écris à quatre mains, une fin à cette histoire que j'ai profondément aimé écrire...  
Il est temps de dire "Merci". Merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette histoire et de nous avoir commenté avec autant de ferveur. Et merci, merci, **MERCI** à Pline. Parce que si cette collab' a été si particulière, c'est parce qu'on l'a partagé. Elle m'a permis de découvrir une personne au coeur énorme, adorable et drôle. Pline, saches que je suis vraiment très heureuse d'avoir pu partager cette histoire avec toi, et très heureuse de l'amitié qui en est née :)  
Merci encore... Et pour la dernière fois... Bonne lecture !_

_._

Hey !

Ça y est, c'est la dernière fois, le dernier mercredi... C'est étrange... Je me sens fière et heureuse en regardant cette collaboration mais je me sens aussi mélancolique. Dire que c'est déjà fini ! Je me rappelle encore du jour où j'ai proposé à PBG de faire une collab ! Je pensais qu'elle n'accepterait pas parce que, sérieusement, elle et moi ? Déesse et gueuse ? Soyons sérieux !

Mais elle a dit oui... Et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez pour ça ! **MERCI !** Cette collaboration fut riche, pleine de rebondissements et je n'aurai jamais pu écrire ça toute seule !

Grâce à Tulipe Blanche, je suis contente de te compter parmi mes amis les plus sincères. Je t'adore, grande sœur ! *câlin familial*

Et merci à vous, lecteurs et revieweurs, sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas été la même !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**RaR :**

**Probie :** Pline : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! *s'arrête* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! *meurt* TOI ! Toi ! ARG ! Tu es là ! Tu as reviewé ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! PBG: Vi, merci! Tiens d'ailleurs, pour te remercier dignement, je t'offre...*Fouille dans son sac* UN DOUDOU TIBBS ! Viiiii!

**Guest :** Pline:Merci, jeune (ou non) inconnu(e) ! Nous avons accompli notre rôle si nous t'avons surpris(e) ! *fière* PBG: Yes, merci ô revieweur inconnu !

**Chou05 :** Pline:Merci beaucoup beaucoup très fort ! On pense faire des bonus mais on ne peut pas prévoir quand ça va arriver ! Mais ça arrivera ! Merci pour tout ! PBG: Vi, on a prévu pas mal de bonus, promis !

* * *

**Épilogue : Renouveau**

La température estivale étouffante en pleine journée devenait particulièrement agréable après vingt heures. Surtout autour d'un bon verre de vin blanc, installé en terrasse de ce restaurant comme il l'était actuellement. Surtout avec la jolie jeune femme qui l'accompagnait et qui sirotait un martini, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il était bien. Son passé semblait loin derrière lui. Il avait retrouvé cette marqué, les doutes des premiers jours auprès de son équipe avaient disparu. Six mois étaient passés, six mois avaient effacés deux ans loin d'eux.

Tony croisa le regard rayonnant de Ziva. Elle avait changé. Les deux années passées loin de l'autre l'avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas passer à côté de quelque chose.

Ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais ils n'étaient plus vraiment que des amis.

Il avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de la mort de Tullia. Elle l'aidait doucement.

Comme aujourd'hui, elle l'aidait à oublier. A sa façon. Ils étaient là pour une mission qui touchait à sa fin, elle avait donc proposé qu'ils profitent de leur dernière soirée à Naples pour prendre un petit repas à deux.

Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils profitaient juste de leur complicité qui était revenue, encore plus forte qu'avant son départ.

Il oubliait ainsi Tullia, la seule personne qui continuait à tourmenter son esprit. Elle l'avait aimé, il le savait. Et lui aussi, l'espace de quelques mois...

Il savait maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment eu de contacts avec Tulipe Blanche, torturée par son amour pour lui et la fidélité à son père.

Elle l'avait suivie à Washington, comme une ombre.

Tony ne pourrait jamais la comprendre. Il avait cru la connaître pendant ces mois d'amour partagés à deux.

Il se raccrochait à l'idée qu'elle n'avait jamais menti sur ça...

Ziva le coupa dans ses pensées en se raclant la gorge, lui faisant remarquer qu'un serveur s'était rangé à la droite de la table, et attendait avec une patience infinie que Tony ne le remarque. Il lança un sourire brillant au jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

« Désolé. Vous savez ce que c'est… Une belle fille en face de vous, et on ne voit plus ce qui vous entoure ! »

Le serveur sourit à son tour et Ziva leva les yeux au ciel, faussement agacé.

« Voilà pour vous, notre cocktail maison : ''Renouveau'' ! »

Tony fronça les sourcils tandis que le jeune homme posait devant lui un verre contenant un liquide aussi bleu que le ciel d'Italie.

« Je n'ai rien commandé.

- Je sais, c'est ce jeune homme qui l'a fait pour vous. »

L'italien braqua son visage dans la direction indiquée. Découvrant une chaise vide. Il leva alors un sourcil en direction du serveur. Qui écarta les mains dans un signe d'incompréhension.

« Il était là il y a moins d'une minute ! » s'étonna le serveur.

Tony fixa le verre avec incrédulité, une étrange sensation lui oppressant soudainement la poitrine. « Renouveau ». Un terme qui lui seyait. Un terme qui signifiait beaucoup. Et si…

Il se redressa. Et fouilla les alentours du regard.

Son cœur se remplit d'un espoir fou.

Il croisa alors un regard heureux très familier.

« Tony ? » demanda Ziva, intriguée.

L'interpellé sourit largement. Les deux pupilles châtains d'un étudiant bien connu.

Fred.

« Il est vivant. »

Il se sentit soudainement chargé d'une joie sans faille, alors que cette vérité dépassait ses lèvres et que Ziva posait à son tour son regard chocolat sur le jeune homme. L'étudiant s'éloignait déjà, lui adressant toujours ce sourire pétillant de bonheur.

Le phénix était renaît de ses cendres...

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir vécu un renouveau. Pour son plus grand bonheur.

* * *

*câlin collectif*


End file.
